Digimon: Digital War
by Monsteranime
Summary: When Japan wants to declare War on all other countries in the world with the Battlefield being the Digital World, the 5 sovereigns pick 6 kids, to help and save the Wild Digimon, and prevent World War III from happening. They each face another Tamer who have declared to take down their respective DigiDestined. OC Story. Please tell me if something doesn't fight the T rating.
1. Information

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, this is a fan based story any relation to real events in the past or future are all a coincidence, as with character names.**_

This is my second, the first one I gave up on, I've already finished the first arc/season, just need to proofread it so that I can upload it, also at the start of this series Digimon and Humans have already met, and it's 2100 so no there's no secret being kept.

**NOTE: All these characters are either made-up or Digimon from the Franchise, there is no relation to Adventure(s), Tamers, Frontier, Savers/DS or Xros Wars. Any actual relations such as the 12 DigiDestined from the original DigiDestined, and the numbers from Adventures are completely coincidental.**

The main characters here:

Name: Tahjee Takahashi

Age: 15, 10th Grade

Partner: Lizardramon

Digivice: Orange, Blue Buttons

Info: Leader of the DigiDestined, immature at some times but can push away his pride for the sake of the group, he was chosen by Fanglongmon

Name: Adrian Chen

Age: 15, 10th Grade

Partner: Liollmon

Digivice: Blue, Silver Buttons

Info: He usually cuts himself out of the group originally and doesn't like dragging others into his problems like the other DigiDestined into the war. His father is part of Legalized, he was chosen by Fanglongmon to be DigiDestined.

Name: Melanie Liao (Chen)

Age: 14, 8th Grade

Partner Wingmon

Digivice: Pink, Black Buttons

Info: She is able to get her work done on time even when trying to stop Legalized. At first she wanted nothing to do with Digimon. She was chose by Zhuquiaomon

Name: Maria Sato (Takahashi)

Age: 13, 7th Grade

Partner: Flowmon

Digivice: Green, Red Buttons

Info: She likes to hang out in the garden when not doing work or in Digimon Battles, she is partnered with Flowmon. She was chosen by Ebonwumon.

Name: Owen Takahashi

Age: 11, 5th Grade

Partner: Hagurumon

Digivice: Gray, White Buttons

Info: He is the youngest boy of the group and doesn't like how Tahjee and Adrian fight a lot, but he can stand up and fight for the others when necessary. He was chosen by Baihumon.

Name: Arianna Chen (Tanaka)

Age: 10, 5th Grade

Partner: Aquamon

Digivice: Violet, Silver Buttons

Info: She is the youngest of the group and sister of Adrian, she joined much later on than the others. She looks up to the other members as Tamers, she recieved

And without further ado, here it is the story.

**I don't mind people reviewing but if you do please tell me what I did wrong, and what I can improve on, rather than just saying 1/10. And FYI I am using AUS spelling in this. Also I am not as good in English so I'm just doing it to the best of my extent.**


	2. Episode 1: Meet Lizardramon

'Hi, I'm Tahjee and I want to become the best Digimon Tamer in the world' Tahjee (narrate) 'Except there is one problem I have no Digimon, I wanted to go to the Digital World to look for one but I wasn't allowed in without a Digimon'

'If you really want a Digimon go and get 1 from the shop' Guard

'But I want my very own special Digimon!' Tahjee

'Well not my problem kid' Guard 'So leave'

'Alright' Tahjee

Tahjee kicks a can on the ground into the bin with accuracy.

'How can I get myself a Digimon' Tahjee

'Did you want a Digimon?' Voice 'If you do you'll have to do something for me, but don't worry it's not bad'

'What do you mean it's not bad' Tahjee

'I won't tell you to jump off a cliff or something like that' Voice 'I'll give you a new Digivice and you can get your Digimon, by going through a portal'

His original Digivice looked like a flip phone without a pad but instead 2 screens. It suddenly glowed and changed into a Digivice that looks like a touch phone, his was Red instead of plain white.

'But don't we need to go to the D-Station' Tahjee

'Don't worry; it works with any computer allowing you to bypass security' Voice

'Cool' Tahjee 'But isn't the Digital World Dangerous'

'Beware you won't get to choose your Digimon, and if you go to the Digital World you'll agree' Voice

'Alright, let's go' Tahjee

Tahjee shrinks into the portal and arrives at a rocky place in the Digital World.

'You'll find lots of Dragon and Dinosaur Digimon here, you get to run around and find him.' Voice

'What?!' Tahjee 'No fair'

-After 3 hours of not finding anything-

'Who is this Digimon anyway?' Tahjee

'He's a dramon-type Digimon' Voice 'He's the one that ran just past you'

_I made this Digimon up it resembles Guilmon in body much more red, it is pretty much a lizard standing on 2 feet and has 2 hands, it has stripes on the back and its head looks just say it's Guilmon with pointier ears, and doesn't have the danger symbol on its chest._

'What him' Tahjee 'That's my Digimon, SWEET! Let's see its information. Lizardramon, a Child Dragon Digimon, its power in its Lizard Fire and Dragon Swipe attacks are unmatched by other Rookie Digimon.'

'Hmm…' Lizardramon 'I wonder. Where did it go?'

'He stopped' Tahjee 'Hi buddy, I'm Tahjee'

'Oh hi, I'm Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'I know who you are after all you're my new partner' Tahjee

'Huh?' Lizardramon 'Um, sorry I'm looking for someone right now'

'Are you sure he's my Partner?' Tahjee

'Yes, he is you'll just have to keep chasing him for a while, I'll do something' Voice

-After another half an hour of chasing Lizardramon-

'Alright, come on Lizardramon' Tahjee

A DarkTyrannomon appears and attacks them with a Fire Blast attack.

'Oh no, not DarkTyrannomon' Lizardramon

'Let's see DarkTyrannomon, he is a Tyrannomon who was corrupted by a Virus his Fire Blast attack would kill a forest instantly.' Tahjee

'You have one of those?' Lizardramon

'You mean a Digivice?' Tahjee 'Yes, this is it'

'No a Tamer 2.0 Digivice, I was looking for someone with that, so you must be the person' Lizardramon

'What's the difference?' Tahjee

'The first Digivices don't have as many features as the Tamer 2.0 Digivices do' Lizardramon

'Alright, let's go partner' Tahjee

'I'll protect you no matter what' Lizardramon 'Lizard Fire'

Lizardramon shoots a sphere of Fire from its mouth at DarkTyrannomon.

'Fire Blast' DarkTyrannomon

'That won't work he's a Champion Level Digimon more powerful than Tyrannomon!' Tahjee

'Than Dragon Swipe' Lizardramon

Lizardramon starts slashing at DarkTyrannomon with its claws; however DarkTyrannomon just pushes Lizardramon away.

'Oh no! Lizardramon! This is only the start, is it the end already, no it can't be!' Tahjee 'Why don't you pick on someone your own size'

DarkTyrannomon looks at him confused, then looks like he is about to attack Taichi.

'Oh no!' Lizardramon

Lizardramon starts running towards Tahjee.

Digivolution Sequence begins.

'Lizardramon digivolve to' Lizardramon '…Dualdramon'

Dualdramon has 2 heads, with 2 long necks to support them.

'Wow, that's your digivolution!' Tahjee

'You look surprise' Dualdramon

'I didn't think we'd see it that fast' Tahjee

'Aright, DarkTyrannomon' Dualdramon 'Time to end this Dual Dragon Blast!'

Dualdramon fires 2 energy balls at DarkTyrannomon from its mouths, DarkTyrannomon runs away.

Dualdramon degenerates into Lizardramon.

'That was awesome!' Tahjee 'Huh? That's weird'

'Why is your Digivice Beeping and flashing a red light?' Lizardramon

'Oh it's already 9:30' Tahjee 'We better get to the human world, I even had to miss out on Dinner'

Tahjee opens a portal back to the Human World taking Lizardramon with him this time.

'Alright, we're home' Tahjee

'Where is this?' Lizardramon

'My room' Tahjee 'Tomorrow we'll be fighting other Tamers so get your sleep'

The scene switches to the Government House.

'Alright, are all our troops ready for a war to expand Japan?' Prime Minister

'Yes of course Prime Minister Avery' Advisor

'Good, Elijah, I want you to train them so we don't lose' Avery

'Yes, Prime Minister' Elijah

'We can now finally expand our territory!' Avery

The scene switches to a black screen with 4 red-eyes glowing.

'It's time' Voice 'The Digimon Sovereign will now unite the 5 they've chosen and prevent the war from coming'


	3. Episode 2: The DigiDestined

The scene zooms in on a Government facility.

'Alright you are to train your Digimon until, YOUR EXPERIENCE LEVEL IS OVER 50' Elijah

'Yes, Advisor Elijah!' Troops

The scene switches back to the Black Screen from last episode except this timer there are 20 red eyes glowing.

All the Digimon Sovereigns step out from the shadows.

'Alright, we'll call them all to the Digital World' Azulongmon

'We have to prevent that war' Baihumon

'Yes and we've picked a Child each to do it' Zhuquiaomon

'Their Digimon will reach to our power except for those 2; they have much stronger powers to get up to.' Ebonwumon

'Time to bring them to this dimension' Fanglongmon

Scene switches to Tahjee's room.

'Tahjee wake up I'm starving' Lizardramon

'What?!' Tahjee 'WHOA!'

Tahjee falls out of his bed.

'Alright, let's go we can get some cereal for breakfast' Tahjee

'Yippee!' Lizardramon

They both walk out of the room.

'Strange no one's awake?' Tahjee 'Well I better not bother them even though I really wanted to show you to them'

'Well let's eat' Lizardramon

-After Half an hour later-

'Slow down will you you're going to get a stomach-ache' Tahjee

Tahjee was standing at the wall with his arms crossed.

'Why should I?' Lizardramon

'Now Tahjee, the time to repay the debt is now' Fanglongmon

'Didn't you get out of my head yesterday, oh well I still need to repay the debt, but why couldn't we meet in person?' Tahjee

'That's what's going to happen with 4 others' Fanglongmon 'I want you to go to the Digital World'

'So you invited 4 others I guess I shouldn't mind going there and know it's not a trap.' Tahjee

'Well we thought it would be more time efficient for you us if you all came at the same time' Fanglongmon

'US?' Tahjee

'Well go to the Digital World through the D-Station, so nothing is suspected' Fanglongmon

'Alright let me write a note first' Tahjee

Tahjee starts working on a note.

Tahjee's older sister comes out of her room.

'WHAT?!' Tahjee's sister 'Is that a Digimon?'

'Yep, I found him yesterday in the Digital World; he's my very own Digimon' Tahjee

'You're going to need to tell mum and dad there's another member of the family though' Tahjee's Sister

'Well can you do it for me, time calls' Tahjee

'Oh Great' Tahjee's Sister

'Alright Lizardramon let's go' Tahjee

'Yeah, oh yeah tell them there's no more cereal left' Lizardramon

'WHAT?!' Tahjee & his sister

They both punch Lizardramon in the face.

'Ouch' Lizardramon

'I better keep an eye on you next time you're eating' Tahjee 'Well I guess it's likely you won't get Lunch considering where we're going'

'We'll be going through the D-Station rather than my computer this time Lizardramon' Tahjee

'So let's go' Lizardramon

'*sigh*' Tahjee's sister

Tahjee's Mum and Dad walk out of their room.

'Oh was that Tahjee?' Tahjee's dad

'Yes, he went to the D-Station. Yesterday he went through his computer to get a Digimon; I don't know why he doesn't just go through his computer again today?' Tahjee's sister

'Well at least he's still coming home' Tahjee's mum

'Oh yeah, his Digimon ate all the cereal' Tahjee's sister

At the D-Station, Tahjee and Lizardramon get ready to port.

'Alright let's go' Tahjee

'I'll send you a map with directions to where I am' Fanglongmon

-After a while-

'So are you guys the other 4 meeting this guy too?' Tahjee

'Yeah, I'm Maria' Maria 'My partner is Flowmon'

'I'm Melanie' Melanie 'My partner is Wingmon'

'My name's Owen' Owen 'I'm partnered with Hagurumon'

'Nice to meet you' Flowmon, Wingmon & Hagurumon

'Wingmon a Bird Digimon, It's Baby Hurricane attack can send other rookies flying' Tahjee

'Flowmon, a Plant Digimon, its Flower Beam Attack will hurt you bad' Owen

'Hagurumon, a Machine Digimon, its Cog Crusher will control you from the inside' ?

'Who are you?' Tahjee

'I'm Adrian, my partner is Liollmon, he is a Holy Beast Digimon whose Lio Claw will send you crying' Adrian

'Well I'm Tahjee and this is Lizardramon' Tahjee

'Nice to meet you guys' Lizardramon

'So where is this guy? Because the map says he's right here.' Tahjee

'Stand on the seal' Fanglongmon

'Do we stand on the seal?' Tahjee

Tahjee walks over to it, and it starts to glow.

'Well I guess we better get on it' Lizardramon

The background changes into a black screen other than 20 Red-Eyes and the 5 children and Digimon.

'Alright so who's the one that called us here' Tahjee

'That'd be us' Fanglongmon

'What?' Tahjee 'There are 10 of you?'

'No only 5, we each picked one of you to become a DigiDestined' Fanglongmon

'So you have 4 eyes?' Tahjee 'Are you Digimon, alright Lizardramon time to train'

'Don't waste your efforts at this level you wouldn't stand a chance you can only reach Champion Level, our powers are just higher than Mega' Zhuquiaomon

'So Digimon higher than Mega?' Maria 'Ebonwumon, Black Tortoise of the North, his Mugen attack will give you an illusion you'll never forget'

'Yes, I picked you to be a DigiDestined' Ebonwumon

'You picked me?' Maria

'Zhuquiaomon, Vermilion Bird of the South' Melanie 'His Blazing Helix, will burn you for good.'

'I picked you to be a DigiDestined' Zhuquiaomon

'But I never wanted anything to do with Digimon!' Melanie

'Come on Melanie' Wingmon

'Baihumon, the White Tiger of the West, his Kongou attack will freeze you in your tracks' Owen

'Owen, I chose you to be the DigiDestined' Baihumon

'Cool but, what's a DigiDestined?' Owen

'Azulongmon, Azure Dragon of the East' Adrian 'His Aurora Force, will strike you down fast'

'You were chosen as a DigiDestined by me' Azulongmon

'What did I have that made me so special' Adrian

'Fanglongmon, he's the Yellow Dragon of the Centre' Tahjee 'His Taikyoku, will… Oh crap we better listen to these guys'

'Why' Maria

'He can disassemble everything in the Digital World with just 1 attack!' Tahjee

'WHAT?!' Melanie, Maria, Owen & Adrian

'So what do you want us to do?' Tahjee

'The Japanese government is…' Fanglongmon

'planning to declare war on other countries to expand itself' Adrian

'How do you know?' Tahjee

'Because my father is the advisor of the Prime Minister' Adrian

'WHAT?!' Everyone else (except Sovereigns, including their Digimon)

'He wanted me to help, I refused, but I believe he isn't going to give up trying to get me on his side' Adrian

'Yes, I already knew which is why I chose him' Azulongmon

'Wait but if you're so powerful why don't you stop them yourselves' Tahjee

'Because if we even leave the Digital World or at least it loses our presence the Digital World shall fall by itself' Fanglongmon 'Does Guardians of the four compass points help?'

'There's 5 of you?' Adrian

'Fanglongmon is the centre of the Digital World if he is not in the Digital World or even in the centre the Digital World shall fall along with the compass points.' Ebonwumon

'How are we going to take them down?' Tahjee

'You'll fight them, and get to the Prime Minister's Office'Azulongmon 'However before you do that you must get stronger' Azulongmon

'It'll be a long battle' Fanglongmon 'And by that I mean war'

'With six of you against a million' Ebonwumon

'Great the numbers are totally against us' Melanie

'But on the bright side, they only reach up to Ultimate, except for their Generals and the Prime Minister and Adrian's father themselves' Zhuquaiomon

'How many Generals are there?' Tahjee

'5 generals 1 for each of you to take on' Fanglongmon

'So we just split up and take on their armies' Tahjee

'No, don't split up, 1 person isn't enough to face someone of equal level and more' Ebonwmon

'You shall take them out 1 by 1' Baihumon

'Alright now for the story' Ebonwumon 'The original DigiDestined, they faced powerful Digimon like you will, however they never faced humans, but their Digimon reached really high-levels'

'Then why don't you just get them to do it instead?' Adrian

'Because, they were the DigiDestined in 2012!' Fanglongmon 'They are the ones that joined the Digimon and Humans in Harmony'

'So you mean, we never would be here without them' Tahjee 'Plus I understand your reason they'd probably be dead or old by now'

'Also, with that their Digimon reverted to Digi-Eggs forgetting what happened sadly' Baihumon

'It's the year 2100 now!' Tahjee 'You don't expect us to be able to find them, we haven't even made a Time Machine?'

'Your Digivices are upgraded forms of the Digivice they had. Or at least it comes with more options' Azulongmon 'Adrian found out about the war by showing his father his new Digivice'

'Now their Digivices are more superior, they call it the War Digivice or Tamer 2.4' Ebonwumon

'Yours can hold much more data than the original Digivice. So you can stock up on as many items as you want' Fanglongmon

'Items, I better start getting to Tamer class…' Tahjee

'They are temporary items that can be used to power up your Digimon or help them in that specific battle, also equipment are another type of item which aren't temporary, they are equipped to your Digimon to increase their Strength, Defence or Agility' Adrian

'Wait aren't we all only Champion Digimon?' Liollmon

'Yes' Fanglongmon

'So why didn't you get Mega Digimon to get the job done?' Flowmon

'Because you guys have Tamers with heart, and that will unlock your Digivolution' Baihumon

'Awesome' Hagurumon

'Now comes your choice will you help us?' Fanglongmon

'Sure' Tahjee

'Might as well ' Melanie

'Definitely' Maria

'Why not?' Owen

'Maybe' Adrian

'Why maybe?' Tahjee

'Well…' Adrian 'I'll go alone'

'You're our best weapon against them?' Tahjee

'His father is on that side' Maria

'Which is why he's our best weapon' Tahjee

'Which is why he's thinking it's all he's fault' Maria

'Right, don't worry, we'll help you along the way' Tahjee

They return back to the seal

'I'll do this by myself' Adrian

'But we were chosen as a team to work together!' Tahjee

'Just let him go, he'll come back' Maria

'Alright let's exchange the numbers so we can meet again tomorrow' Tahjee 'It's time for us to go home'


	4. Episode 3: Lion's Story

'Are you sure we shouldn't get their help?' Liollmon

'I just don't want to drag anyone into this' Adrian

'But you won't be they already agreed to it' Liollmon

'Well I'll do it myself' Adrian

'Alright' Liollmon 'I'll help you in any way I can'

'Alright we can rest here' Adrian 'We'll get moving again later'

'Alright' Liollmon

'**thinks*Well I hope I did the right thin' Adrian 'When I found out about my father's plan to create a war'

-Flashback-

Adrian is playing on his computer a Digimon Game, when a Digivice comes out of the computer.

'Huh? What's this a Digivice but don't you need to pay for these and this looks different to the other Tamer Digivices' Adrian 'Maybe dad might know what it is, I'm lucky his on his day off today'

Adrian runs out to see his father (Elijah), and asks about looking at the Digivice.

'This is a Digivice I haven't seen before' Elijah

'Sure' Adrian

'Look at all the functions, I don't believe it, maybe we can even improve it for the war to expand Japan' Elijah

'What?' Adrian

'Oh, yeah I didn't tell you, the Prime Minister wants to expand Japan by using Digimon in battle' Elijah

'But…' Adrian

'Do you want to help out?' Elijah

'NO WAY!' Adrian

Meanwhile in Elijah's Room a Digimon is appearing from his computer, Liollmon comes out from the Computer, he hides when Adrian starts coming in.

'Where am I?' Liollmon

'Why is my dad letting her do this?' Adrian 'She maybe the Prime Minister however my father has the best chance of persuading her'

'What is this about?' Liollmon

'Who are you?' Adrian

'I'm Liollmon, you?' Liollmon

'Adrian' Adrian

Adrian's Digivice glows and their bond becomes connected through the Digivice, and the Digivice becomes Blue.

'You have!' Liollmon

'A Digivice that's not uncommon' Adrian

'No, a Tamer 2.0 Digivice, only 5 others are said to get these Digivices' Liollmon

'It glowed when you came here so are we…?' Adrian

'Partners' Liollmon

The next day, Adrian's sister comes into his room.

'Big Brother!' Adrian's sister 'Wake up'

'Yes, what Arianna?' Adrian

'You don't know what you're missing out on in not having your own Digimon' Arianna

'I know you and Chapmon have a lot of fun, but you need to be careful' Adrian 'It can be dangerous sometimes he's only an In-Training Digimon'

'Well then can you take me to D-Station today?' Arianna 'I want to become a better Tamer, dad wants me to become a better tamer too, but he's busy'

'Dad wants you what?' Adrian 'Oh he's going to pay for bringing you into this, trying to bring me into it is 1 thing but you, he's pretty desperate to win'

'What are you talking about?' Arianna 'What's dad doing?'

'Oh, nothing alright I can come with you this time' Adrian

'YOU HAVE A REAL DIGIMON!' Arianna 'Awesome we can have an adventure Brother and Sister'

'Alright, I'll go with you to the Digital World I'd like to see it for myself as well' Adrian 'Come on Liollmon'

'Right' Liollmon

They arrive at the D-Station.

'Wait we should go and buy some stuff before we go' Adrian 'That'll help our Digimon power up during battles'

After 5 minutes of buying what they could, they went to the Digital Port and teleported to the same place.

'Alright where are we?' Adrian

'In the Digital World where do you think?' Arianna

'*sighs*' Adrian 'Alright let's look around'

'Hey are you a new Tamer?' Tamer

'Yeah?' Adrian 'I only got a real Digimon just yesterday'

'Alright I challenge you to a Digital Battle' Tamer

'You're kidding me, alright' Adrian 'I might have only gotten a real Digimon yesterday, but I never said I never used a Digimon in a game before'

'Whatever, this is a new experience' Tamer 'Let's move Gotsumon!'

'Let's go Liollmon' Adrian

'I won't let you down' Liollmon

'Alright Gotsumon is a Data Attribute Ore Digimon, his Rock Fist will send a few Digimon flying' Adrian 'Alright Lio Claw'

Liollmon scratches Gotsumon.

'Rock Fist' Gotsumon

'Digital Boost Activate, Energy Sword!' Adrian

Liollmon gains an energy sword which he uses to power up his claws instead of actually using the sword.

'Now our powered up Lio Claw' Adrian

'Lio Claw!' Liollmon

'Keep going Rock Fist!' Tamer

Gotsumon gets scratched badly this time.

'Your Gotsumon is about to get taken out you better use your own Digital Boost'

'If I had that money…' Tamer

'So you lose a lot?' Adrian 'Don't worry, but just try taking on Wild Digimon before taking on other Tamers. Now finish him off Lio Claw'

'I lost again' Tamer

'So we're finished, take my advice' Adrian 'Oh yeah, do you know of any Digital Dungeons my sister wants to go there'

'You can look for them on your map' Tamer 'Didn't you know this stuff'

'This is my first time in the Digital World and having a Digivice' Adrian

'Alright, have fun you two' Tamer

'Adrian?' Liollmon

'Oh yeah you don't heal after a battle in the Digital World' Adrian 'So I can still use Digital Boost, but also equip you with items, when you're not battling.'

'Digital Boost, Health Restore 1.0' Adrian 'That'll take care of your Health, sadly the Energy Sword wears off after a battle'

'Alright big brother let's go!' Arianna

'Be careful' Adrian

A GeoGreymon appears in the Digital Dungeon (Canyon).

'GeoGreymon a powerful Champion Digimon, his Mega Burst attack can fry you instantly' Adrian

'Let's fight it, Chapmon' Arianna

'You're only at In-Training Level you're no match for it at all.' Adrian

Chapmon rather than using an attack just tackles it, angering GeoGreymon.

'Oh great, what did I tell you.' Adrian 'RUN!'

'uh oh' Arianna

They keep running through the Canyon/Dungeon until Arianna trips over and falls to the ground.

'Arianna!' Chapmon

'Mega!' GeoGreymon

'Chapmon digivolve to' Chapmon 'Aquamon'

'Aquamon a Data level Rookie Digimon' Adrian 'Its Aqua Blast will soak you for sure. However it's still a rookie no match for GeoGreymon.'

'Go Liollmon' Adrian

Adrian runs to get Arianna.

'Lio Claw' Liollmon

'Aqua Blast' Aquamon

GeoGreymon starts going for Adrian instead.

'Mega Burst' GeoGreymon

'Adrian!' Liollmon 'Liollmon digivolve to … Liamon'

'Digital Boost' Adrian 'Energy Shield, boosting Defences up by 10 during this battle'

'Thunder of the King!' Liamon

'Big Brother!' Arianna 'He's okay! Let's check Liamon, what no data?'

'Alright Liamon' Adrian

'Thunder of the King' Liamon

'Mega Burst!' GeoGreymon

The 2 attacks collide with Thunder of the King just overpowering Mega Burst.

'Alright, you should know better than to attack someone way stronger than you' Adrian

'Sorry, big brother' Arianna

'Just glad you're okay' Adrian

'Thanks to you' Arianna

'Let's go home' Adrian

'Daddy, Daddy! Adrian saved me from this powerful Digimon his Digimon digivolved to Liamon and mine Digivolved to Aquamon'

'That's great' Elijah 'Thanks for helping Arianna'

'Maybe you can try to stop the war for me' Adrian

'But don't you want to expand the country' Elijah

'A Digital Battle in the Digital World won't create a force field to protect innocent Digimon' Adrian

'But they just turn into Digi-Eggs when they are destroyed and revived at some place' Elijah

'And they lose their memories, how would you feel if Keramon lost his memory of you' Adrian

'He's just made of Data, he'll remember me again' Elijah

'There's a reason why the 12 Humans had Digital Battles stop as soon as the Digimon cannot get up when between a Tamer.' Adrian 'So that the Digimon don't forget their partners, and look at Arianna she's only 9 if she loses her Digimon, than you'll be who I'd turn to, to release out anger'

'Why me?' Elijah

'Because you're making Arianna go into the war aren't you?' Adrian

'What?! Why would you think of such a thing?' Elijah

'You wouldn't care if we were the last people on earth, she's not joining that war.' Adrian

-End Flashback-

'Alright let's get moving Liollmon' Adrian


	5. Episode 4: Wings

'Hey, Melanie when we were speaking to the Digimon Sovereigns the other day, you said you wanted nothing to do with Digimon, why's that?' Tahjee

'None of your business' Melanie

'Come on tell us, we'd all like to help' Maria

'I'd like to hear the story' Owen

'Can you also tell us about how you met Wingmon?' Tahjee

'Go on Melanie, there's no harm in telling them what it's about' Wingmon

'Yeah!' Lizardramon

'You have nothing to worry about' Flowmon

'There's nothing bad about a little story telling' Hagurumon

'Fine' Melanie 'Well all my family ever talks about was Digimon, which annoyed me since the Digital World took my brother a month ago'

'Which she thinks is them being happy her brother went missing' Wingmon

'Ok, now for when you met Wingmon' Maria

-Flashback-

The deliveryman stands at the door.

'Delivery for the Liao Family' Deliveryman

'Awesome, a Digivice!' Melanie's older sister 'But all of us already have a Digivice whose would this be for? Oh right, Melanie she doesn't have one. Also why does it look different to ours, sadly I can't transfer my data to this new one, and have it for myself, oh well'

She walks outside to and shouts.

'Whoever ordered a Digivice for Melanie it was nice of them!' Melanie

'Oh, so Melanie has a Digivice now!' Melanie's Father 'Isn't that great, right Labramon'

'Yes, I wonder what her Digimon partner will be?' Labramon

'But I never wanted anything to do with Digimon' Melanie

'Oh come on, Digimon are fun to play with either in or out of battle. Elecmon?' Melanie's mother

'Why are you asking me I'm a Digimon?' Elecmon

'What do you say Kris [Melanie's Sister]' Melanie's mother

'Well obviously that's true, but how can you say no to this guy, points to her partner [Patamon]' Kris

'I know aren't I just cute?' Patamon

'Yes, but don't you remember what happened to our brother, Kris?' Melanie

'Melanie, I thought we've been over this?' Melanie's parents

'You can't blame a whole species just because it could've been them' Melanie's Father

'Anyways how can you say this cutie did anything bad?' Kris

'No one will ever get it' Melanie

'Don't forget your Digivice' Kris

Kris throws it at Melanie's bed with (not at all) perfect accuracy, bouncing off the wall and onto the bed, which cracks the wall.

'KRIS!' Melanie's Father 'Now I have to fix that'

'Sorry, did I break the Digivice?' Kris

'I don't care if it's broken' Melanie

They all go and check on the Digivice which didn't have even a scratch on the thing while the wall had a big crack like a Spider web.

'THIS THING IS A NOKIA!' Kris

'Great it didn't break, but my wall on the other hand' Melanie

'Alright I guess I better get straight to fixing it' Melanie's Father 'Melanie why don't you get to your homework, Kris wasted her time on the computer by rambling on about your new Digivice'

'Oh what?! NO FAIR!' Kris

'Well better than talking about Digimon' Melanie

She enters the study room where the screen is flashing, and a Digimon comes out of it, it appears to be in the shape of an owl.

'Oh great what now?' Melanie

The data materializes into Wingmon.

_I usually think of it as looking like Aurumon and without the seeker thing._

'Hi, I'm Wingmon glad to meet your acquaintance young lady but do you mind telling me where I am' Wingmon

'Why should I tell you?' Melanie

'Who are you talking to in there?' Melanie's Mother

'Oh no one' Melanie 'You're going to pay for what you guys did to my brother'

'Who's your brother?' Wingmon

'You don't know the one you took from us in the Digital World' Melanie

'Umm… no bells ringing?' Wingmon

'I'll make you speak!' Melanie

'Well let's get on with introductions instead?' Wingmon 'My name's Wingmon'

'I'm Melanie, a.k.a. your worst nightmare' Melanie

'Melanie, just the tamer I was looking for' Wingmon

'I'm no tamer I don't' even have a Digimon' Melanie

'Well you do now' Wingmon

'Why did you even choose me?' Melanie

'Because, I didn't' Wingmon 'There's this voice in my head I was hoping to get it out, so I did what it said, and it told me to find my tamer she was called Melanie and the description fits you perfectly'

'I don't even like Digimon' Melanie

'You're right you are my worst nightmare' Wingmon

'You go back to your world' Melanie 'I'm not becoming a Tamer any day soon'

-The Next Day-

'Oh look, who's this little fella?' Melanie's mother

'I'm Wingmon, glad to meet you' Wingmon

'So it's another Digimon, but whose partner is this' Kris

'If you must know, Melanie is my partner, however she's not really in the state of agreeing I'm her partner' Wingmon

'Alright, another family talk is coming up Wingmon, we better leave' Patamon

'Ok, if you wish' Wingmon

-After another half an hour of boring lecture-

'Jeez, no wonder she hates us.' Wingmon 'Maybe I can say something to her?'

'Don't bother if her family can't make her listen why should you?' Labramon

Melanie storms into her room and lies on her bed with her face facing on her pillow.

'Melanie, can I have a word with you?' Wingmon

'Don't bother, I hate you' Melanie

'You do know that when a Digimon is turned into a Digi-Egg they lose their memory' Wingmon 'The influence on a person would usually be their memories'

'What so I should forget about my brother and move on' Melanie

'No you should treasure the times you had with your brother and move on' Wingmon

Melanie this time looks at Wingmon.

'WHAT?!' Patamon 'Melanie actually looked at Wingmon!'

Patamon flies over to Kris.

'Kris you have to see this, Wingmon is having a talk with Melanie about our brother thing and guess what!' Patamon

'What?' Kris

'Melanie actually faced Wingmon!' Patamon

'WHAT?!' Everyone in the scene (except Patamon)

'This I've got to see' Elecmon

-After that day-

'Alright I see, that you made a valid point, I trust you however the rest I don't know about' Melanie

Melanie's Digivice from under her pillow glows, Melanie takes it out and it changes colour to Pink.

'That's the Digivice!' Wingmon

'We'll be partners' Melanie

'Who is this Digimon?' Melanie's Mother

'Her partner' Kris

'She means that even we couldn't get her to look at us in these types of conversations' Melanie's Father

-After that day-

'Alright now that you've got a new partner Digimon why don't I teach you a thing or two since it's the weekends when I can get to the Digital World and be a Tamer.' Kris

'Sure I don't see why not' Melanie 'I guess it might help me look for my brother'

-They arrive at the D-Station-

'This is the D-Station where we'd normally go to reach the Digital World.' Kris 'You can buy Equipment and Items'

'You can only equip the equipment you buy out of battle so you might as well equip it at the D-Station or straight after a battle. Items can only be used when data is the field, such as in a battle or in the Digital World. Only some specific items can be used outside though. Now time to go to the D-Station, you can have these to help you, I hardly get the time to go to the Digital World anyways'

'Thanks' Melanie

'It seems Wingmon has changed you' Kris

'Why thank you' Wingmon

'We should start going before it gets to 12:00' Kris

They arrive in the forest/Digital Dungeon.

'Alright nice we landed right in a Digital Dungeon, which is where I wanted to go anyways' Kris 'In these Digital Dungeons there are many Wild Digimon which you can battle against however the battle ends as soon as they have less than 10% of their Health left to avoid memory loss'

'Ok' Melanie

'You can also find the data of your enemy Digimon, in the Digimon Analyser' Kris 'I tried checking Wingmon's data but it never appeared on my Digivice for some reason. Hey look it's a Mushroomon that can be your first wild Digimon battle.

'Alright' Melanie

The Mushroomon spots Melanie and Wingmon.

'Let's go Wingmon' Melanie

'Right Baby Hurricane' Wingmon

Wingmon's hurricane hits Mushroomon who is angered and starts to digivolve into a Woodmon.

'I never knew it was so close to digivolving' Kris 'Sorry'

'I can still take him' Wingmon 'You have no need to join'

Woodmon instead of aiming an attack at Wingmon aims an attack at Melanie.

'Woody Smash' Woodmon

'MELANIE!' Wingmon

Wingmon dives in the way of the attack.

'Use your Digital Boost' Kris

'What?' Melanie

'It can help Wingmon in the battle' Kris

'Which one?' Melanie

'Try your Energy Wings' Kris

'Alright Digital Boost, Energy Wings' Melanie 'Energy Wings boosts Wingmon's agility by 10 for the battle only like how Energy Sword would increase attack power for the battle and Energy Shield would increase Defence power for the battle.'

'Baby Hurricane' Wingmon

'Woody Smash' Woodmon

However Woodmon's attacks keep missing, until.

'Branch Drill' Woodmon

The attack hits Wingmon and recovers Woodmon.

'Ughh…' Wingmon

'WINGMON!' Melanie

'You're worried about me?' Wingmon

'Why shouldn't I be you're my partner' Melanie

'Stay back' Wingmon

'But you're hurt' Melanie

'Just trust me' Wingmon

'Alright' Melanie

Melanie's Digivice starts glowing and Wingmon starts glowing.

'This is!' Kris

'The light we saw Mushroomon have earlier' Patamon

'Wingmon digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Diatrymon'

'Diatrymon!' Kris 'Diatrymon, but I thought the Digivice said it never had any digivolutions except its Champion? At least that's what the Digivice said'

'Then I guess yours is outdated' Melanie 'Diatrymon!'

'Destruction Roar!' Diatrymon

'Oh No!' Woodmon

The Digital Battle ends.

-End Flashback-

'So your Digimon is Diatrymon, let's find an updated data on it.' Tahjee 'It's an Ancient Bird Digimon whose attacks are Destruction Roar and Mega Dash impact its Vaccine attribute will make it hard for Virus Digimon to escape its clutches, however it can't fly'


	6. Episode 5: Blooming Flowers

All the Digivices the DigiDestined have (in the last episode) start beeping.

'Alright it's late, we better get back to our families now' Tahjee

'Alright' Owen

'We'll meet again tomorrow' Maria

'Alright' Melanie

The scene is focusing on a house with the name Sato on the sign.

'Alright come on Flowmon it's time to eat' Maria

They finish and Maria goes to bed.

'Maria, what's going on?' Flowmon

'Nothing, I'm just wondering on how we met, after hearing Melanie's story' Maria

'I was thinking as well' Flowmon

'Alright let's go to bed' Maria

-Flashback-

The scene shows a kid being beaten to a pulp by bullies.

'Heh, now stay down' Bully 'Can I have your Digivice as well?'

Maria is standing by doing nothing, shivering and pondering as well.

'Should I help him?' Maria (thought) 'What happens if I can't do anything, what if I don't know what to do when I'm there?'

'Maria are you okay?' Student 'I feel sorry for the kid'

'Doesn't he have a big brother?' Maria

'In University' Student

'Right' Maria

'I SAID GIVE IT!' Bully

'Alright, that's going to far!' Student 'You can punch him which he can take but take his Digivice and Digimon from him?'

'What so you think you can beat me girly?' Bully

'Oh, shut up' Student

'I guess she did it' Maria

-Time skip-

A forcefield is shrinking into the middle.

'Alright you win' Bully

'Thank you Miss' Student (bullied)

'No problem, but try to stand up for yourself, or tell you brother' Student

-Time skipe 2-

'Alright I guess school is over already, but I just wish I could've done something today' Maria 'Facebook time'

A message pops up.

'Didn't I set my privacy to friends of friends?' Maria 'Who did this person befriend I can't see any mutual friends? How did they even PM me?'

The default DP is used and there is only binary of: "01001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 00101110"

'It's just a bunch of 0s and 1s' Maria 'Oh well, huh. What's this? A link'

She sees the link saying translate.

'So it's in another language that I don't know possibly European Language?' Maria 'Now click'

The link opens and shows the words "It's time to find your own path"

'Alright' Maria 'But what does it mean?'

The screen of the computer glows and she is sucked into the Computer Screen.

'Hey, Maria is everything okay?' Maria's Mother 'Maria? Meh, she probably went to the bathroom or something'

-Digital World-

'Where am I?' Maria

'In the Digital World of course' Flowmon

_Flowmon looks like Floramon but with a blue head rather than red._

'Who are you?' Maria

'I am Flowmon' Flowmon 'What about you?'

'Oh, I am Maria' Maria 'How am I even in the Digital World?'

'Didn't you come here on your own?' Flowmon

'No I don't even have a digivice' Maria

At that moment a light is shining from Maria's bag.

'Huh?' Maria

Maria pulls it out, it looks like the Tamer 2.0 Digivice but it's completely coloured white.

'It's a Digivice' Maria

'Wow' Flowmon 'So who's your partner?'

'I think there's a perfect one for me right here' Maria

'Really, who?' Flowmon

'You' Maria 'But only if you accept'

'Really me?' Flowmon 'I'm honoured'

'No, that's what I'm supposed to say' Maria

A ShimaUnimon comes out of the woods.

'Huh?' Maria 'ShimaUnimon, Mythical Animal Vaccine Digimon, Champion Level, it is different from a Unimon from the fact is can't fly and has no wings. Look out for Mirage Blaster.'

'Alright a Digimon, let's have a battle with it!' Flowmon

'Are you sure?' Maria

'Come on' Flowmon 'I can prove I'm your partner this way'

'Alright' Maria says unsure

'Let's go!' Flowmon

'Petal Shower!' Flowmon

Flowmon sends petals which are covering ShimaUnimon and creating almost a cocoon except for its horn which is still pointing out.

'Alright, that should stop him from moving!' Maria

'Striped Blaster!' ShimaUnimon

Electricity is sent from its horn at Flowmon.

'WHAT?' Flowmon

'Try your Flower Beam!' Maria

'Flower Beam!' Flowmon

The attack does nothing to ShimaUnimon due to the Petal Cocoon.

'Man, my own strategy worked against us' Flowmon

'Striped Blaster' ShimaUnimon

The attacks Flowmon dead on.

'This isn't going so well' Maria

'Mirage Blaster!' ShimaUnimon

The attack breaks through the Petal Cocoon and hits Flowmon dead on.

'FLOWMON!' Maria 'Come on you can do this!'

'Thanks' Flowmon

'Mirage Blaster!' ShimaUnimon

The attack is about to hit Maria, due to their close proximity.

'MARIA!' Flowmon

The scene slows down.

'Flowmon digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Greenmon'

_I don't mind how you imagine Greenmon since I can't find a way myself, but as long as it's appropriate, but Greenmon is a plant Digimon._

'Huh?' Maria

'Alright Maria, time to finish this off' Greenmon

'You're right' Maria

'Flower Blast!' Greenmon

The attack breaks ShimaUnimon free from the shell.

'Finally' ShimaUnimon 'Alright I quit, I have no reason to fight.'

'So you've been trying to get out of that cocoon all that time?' Maria

'Yes, sorry about that' ShimaUnimon

'No sorry, this wouldn't have happened if I didn't fight you'

'Exactly' ShimaUnimon 'You're stronger now'

'Alright bye' Maria

-End Flashback-

'Yep' Maria 'I wish Flowmon knew how I feel'

Flowmon is smiling.


	7. Episode 6: The DigiEgg

'Hey, Hagurumon' Owen

'Yes?' Hagurumon

'Why don't you ever sleep in a bed' Owen

'Well I'm a gear and if I slept next to you I'd grind your hands off' Hagurumon

'Then can't you de-digivolve to Kapurimon?' Owen

'Well because of all the amount of Digimon here, I'd say that'd be half to impossible' Hagurumon 'We only de-digivolve when there's a lack of Digital Energy and we're here too long or we're out of energy.'

'Alright I remember when you were a Digi-Egg.' Owen

'I don't' Hagurumon

-Flashback-

'You came out of the TV screen' Owen (Narration)

'What's this?' Owen

'That's a Digi-Egg, but whose is it?' Owen's Mother

'I'll have it' Owen 'What's this?'

The Digi-Egg starts glowing, and a MetalKoromon appears out of the Digi-Egg.

'Awesome!' Owen

'That egg hatched really quickly' Owen's Father

'I'm going to play with Metalkoromon in my room' Owen

He goes into his room where his pillow is holding down a glow which is now faint.

'What's this?' Owen

He finds a Digivice which is still glowing.

'Great, 2 glowing things in 1 day' Owen

Owen takes his pillow and finds a Digivice under the pillow.

'Is this a Digivice?' Owen

Next MetalKoromon starts glowing, and blast digivolves (digivolving by 2 levels in this fanfiction) into Hagurumon.

'Mum, something happened to MetalKoromon' Owen

'He digivolved how many times did he digivolve?' Owen's Mother

'You mean the glowing thing, including the egg twice' Owen

'That's weird he's a Rookie, did he skip In-Training' Owen's Mother

'Why don't we get your sister to help you with this she's about to come home from the Digital World right now.' Owen's Father

-When his sister comes back-  
'Hey, Molly can you help Owen he got a Digi-Egg out of nowhere and it should be his because it digivolved in his room.' Owen's Father

'Sure, don't see why not, then I can have many battles against my little brother' Molly

They go into Owen's room.

'First you'd need a Digivice' Molly

'You mean this thing?' Owen

'Yeah, that's a Digivice but it looks really different from mine?' Molly (The first Digivice is a white flip phone-looking Digivice, the second is any colour iPhone-looking like Digivice and Owen's is grey coloured)

'Anyways when it digivolves it becomes stronger, so what did it digivolve from?' Molly

'It digivolved from a MetalKoromon' Owen

'That's a Fresh Form, why would it be a Rookie straight away?' Molly

'If you must know it's called Blast Digivolution when you digivolve twice in the same digivolution' Hagurumon

'Yay, he's not the silent type' Gomamon

'Alright, so let's see what would his In-Training form be?' Molly 'Kapurimon a lesser Digimon, it's In-Training Form isn't very strong in battle, however it's Howling Blow will paralyse you if you're a Mega.'

'Alright, tomorrow I want to learn to fight!' Owen

'With me?' Molly

'If it must' Owen

-The next morning-

'We can go straight to the D-Station once we finish eating' Molly

'Alright, Hagurumon what do you want?' Owen

'You too Gomamon' Molly 'If we're going to the Digital World than you have to be strong'

-They are at the D-Station-

'Alright we've bought everything' Molly 'You ready?'

'AM I!' Owen

'Then let's go' Molly 'Alright, let's have a battle, you're only a beginner and Rookie so I won't digivolve against you yet'

'Go Hagurumon.' Owen

'I'm your only Digimon' Hagurumon

'Gomamon?' Molly

'Yep, Marching Fishes!' Gomamon

'Um use your attack' Owen

'Cog Crusher!' Hagurumon 'Now I have complete control over you!'

'Oh no' Molly

'Alright make it send Marching Fishes after itself' Owen

'Marching Fishes' Hagurumon

Gomamon sends Marching Fishes to attack itself.

'Start slapping yourself' Hagurumon

Gomamon begins to slap itself with its flippers?

'Alright funs over, the battle is over' MegaSeadramon

'MegaSeadramon' Molly 'An Ultimate Level Digimon its power in the sea is almost unmatched'

'Let's go' Owen

'Be careful he's an Ultimate!' Molly

'Cog Crusher' Hagurumon

'Mega Ice Blast!' MegaSeadramon

The two attacks collide with MegaSeadramon's attack getting through to Hagurumon.

'Time for the Tamers to pay for invading my territory' MegaSeadramon

'What we didn't know it was your territory, we'll leave if you want us too' Molly

'A bit too late for that' MegaSeadramon

'Fine, then Gomamon!' Molly

'Right' Gomamon 'Gomamon digivolve to … Ikkakumon'

'Get him!' Molly

'Harpoon Torpedo!' Ikkakumon

'HAGURUMON! ARE YOU OKAY!' Owen

'Don't worry I'm fine' Hagurumon

'Lightning Javelin' MegaSeadramon

Even though the attack was aimed at Hagurumon the attack is misdirected to Owen.

'OH NO!' MegaSeadramon

'Owen!' Hagurumon

'OWEN!' Molly

'Hagurumon digivolve to…'Hagurumon 'Guardromon'

'Guardian Barrage' Guadromon

'phew!' Molly

'Sorry about that' MegaSeadramon

'Alright time to end this battle' Guadromon

'You ready Guardromon?' Ikkakumon

'Guardian Barrage' Guadromon

'Harpoon Torpedo!' Ikkakumon

The attacks hit MegaSeadramon.

'Alright the battle's over, you can come here any time you want' MegaSeadramon

'Let's continue our battle with our 2 Champion Digimon!' Owen

'Sure I don't see why not' Molly

'Harpoon Torpedo' Ikkakumon

'Guardian Barrage' Guardromon

The attacks collide creating an explosion.

-End Flashback-

The scene shows Owen and Hagurumon sleeping.


	8. Episode 7: Mission Failure

The camera closes in on 4 kids thinking about what to do

'Without Adrian, we don't have a spy so who wants to go and spy on the Government with me?' Tahjee

'Is that a good idea?' Melanie

'What don't you think it's a good idea?' Tahjee

'Well, yeah' Melanie

'That's true don't you think they'd have something to stop other countries to stop spying on them?' Maria

'Come on' Tahjee 'We'd take great care not to get caught'

'This isn't 1991, we're in the 2100 technology has improved much better than back then.' Melanie

'It's easy to get caught, even if you are careful' Maria

'Fine we'll disable the computers' Tahjee

'Umm… Brick Brain we have no computer genius here and even so you'd need more than that to hack through their security' Maria

'Face it we've got no way in' Melanie

'All right well I'm going in anyway' Tahjee

'He's going to get himself arrested if he does that' Maria

'Even if he does escape, where will he escape too?' Owen

'That's true his probably going to become an outlaw' Adrian

'ADRIAN?' Everyone else (in the scene)

'We better go and help him, before it gets too out of hand' Adrian 'I have access inside'

'How?' Owen

'After all, my dad wants me to join their cause' Adrian

'But how are we going to disable the security cameras everywhere' Melanie

'We won't, I'm going to bring you with me as recruits' Adrian

'You've thought this through haven't you' Maria

'Yep' Adrian 'I knew that reckless person would get us into this mess someday. But what if it all goes wrong, you'll be the outlaws, I'd stay in the city so I can still keep spy'

'Well have you got any other ideas?' Owen

'Don't go' Adrian

'All right, we won't go then' Melanie

'Smart choice' Adrian

-At the Parliament-

'Alright so how are we going to take action?' Avery

'We're going to have our troops go through restless training for a long time' Elijah

A buzz is heard.

'Yes, who is it?' Avery

'Adrian, I changed my mind and want to join' Adrian 'I also brought a friend who wants to help'

'I so do not want to help!' Tahjee

'Shh… do you want to blow our cover and don't give any information at all' Adrian

'My son is growing up!' Elijah

'Alright come in' Avery

The doors open at where Adrian and Tahjee are.

'Let's go first; have you gotten the External Hard drive?' Tahjee

'Yes it's 100 TB, we'll get all the information first' Adrian 'I'll go and get the information you go and train'

'Why am I taking orders from you?' Tahjee 'No one made you a leader'

'Because this isn't your battlefield' Adrian

'Well I guess I'm better at fighting' Tahjee

'You need the training, you're a newbie I checked your record on my computer' Adrian

'Fine' Tahjee 'But wouldn't it be better if they didn't catch you but me, after all I wouldn't be allowed in after you get caught'

'That's true, here I'll send instructions to your Digivice through words that you should understand in the message' Adrian

'Don't you think they'd be able to track our message' Tahjee

'No they won't, ours was made by the Digimon Sovereigns, they'd probably have thought that through in the 2 months they had' Adrian

'Alright, first we exchange the numbers' Tahjee

'Let's put it into action' Adrian

'Alright dad, my friend said he went to the bathroom. But I'm ready to train' Adrian

'Alright let's go to the Training Room' Elijah

-After they walk through-

'Here it is. There are many Machines here for your Digimon to smash, so go as hard as you want' Elijah

'Luckily after you unlock the Digivolution, they are easily able to digivolve again' Adrian 'Alright Liollmon, come out'

'Finally!' Liollmon

'Digivolve!' Adrian

'Right. Liollmon digivolve to…' Liollmon 'Liamon'

'Smash them as much as you want' Adrian '*mutters* even though they won't give you any experience, who thought of this type of training'

'Adrian and Elijah Chen please report to the Prime Minister's quarters' Avery

They run straight to the quarters however Adrian was much slower.

'Yes, Mrs. Prime Minister' Elijah

'You were so happy that your son joined us yet you didn't notice your son brought a spy with him' Avery

'WHAT?!' Elijah

'I thought he actually wanted to help. So that's why he was at the bathroom for so long' Adrian

'Alright then go and catch him!' Avery

'I'll do it after all, I brought him here' Adrian

'I trust you'll do a good job for a new Tamer' Avery

'Thanks Mrs. Prime Minster' Adrian

-After Adrian gets to the Computer Room-

'Heh, I never knew they were so slow to catch on' Tahjee

'Stop right there!' Adrian

'What?' Tahjee

'I've got you, you're not escaping' Adrian

'We'll see about that!' Tahjee 'Come out Lizardramon!'

'Liamon, get them' Adrian

'Time to fight Lizardramon, we'll see who the stronger one is' Liamon

'Digital Battle' Adrian

'Digital Battle, umm… accept?' Tahjee

A field activates transporting them to the top of Parliament House, and a force field surrounds them.

'Alright go digivolve your Digimon, I know you can digivolve and I'd like to gain a bit of experience from this match.' Adrian

'You're Liamon is already weakened since it didn't de-digivolve' Tahjee

'I still won't lose to you!' Adrian

'Wait, how do I digivolve?' Tahjee

'How about this I beat you and you give me the USB you're using to take the information if I win, you take the information, and we don't bother you?' Adrian

'Sure' Tahjee

In the Prime Minister's quarters.

'Are you sure we should allow him to make a deal like this?' Avery

'I'm sure he won't lose after all he went through our training, even if it was for 2 minutes, that's enough for 10 minutes of training against a wild Digimon.' Elijah

'Then I hope your training program works' Avery

-Back at the Digital Battle-

'Alright then, Lizardramon digivolve!' Tahjee

'Go Liamon' Adrian 'Use your critical strike!'

'Right' Liamon

'Umm… Super Swipe!' Tahjee

'Grrrr...' Dualdramon

'Digital Boost! Energy Boost, activate!' Adrian

Energy wraps around Liamon and he gains wings, his claws are extended into energy.

'Alright then Dual Dragon Blast!' Tahjee

Liamon blocks most of the attack with the Energy Wings.

'WHAT?!' Tahjee

'You do know what the Digital Boost does right?' Adrian

'No' Tahjee

'It boosts your Digimon's attack, defence and agility by 10' Adrian 'So you're going to take a ton of damage!'

'Well then, let's see what I have?' Tahjee

'Sorry but it's my turn, Thunder of the King!' Adrian

'You're going to be giving back the data' Liamon

'What are you doing Liamon?!' Dualdramon

'*whispers* Play along' Liamon

'Right' Dualdramon

'Digital Boost! Burst Spear!' Tahjee

Energy forms in the shape of a spear in Dualdramon's hands.

'WHAT?!' Adrian 'I thought you were a newbie, but you have a level 2 Digital Boost!' Adrian

'What this? I found it after Dualdramon beat the DarkTyrannomon I think he might have dropped it' Tahjee

'Alright then this might be more fun than expected, Thunder of the King!' Adrian

'Dual Dragon Blast!' Tahjee

The Energy Spear morphs into a Telescope like tube, and Dualdramon fires his Dual Dragon Blast through it, greatly increasing the power. However Liamon releases electricity covered in a coat of energy. The 2 attacks burst in light.

'Alright time to see who the winner of this battle is.' Adrian

The light is cleared and a Liollmon is seen lying on the ground, while a Dualdramon starts de-digivolving into Lizardramon.

'Alright you won, I'll keep my promise however you've become an enemy of the country, so run and run until no one can find you' Adrian

'Right' Tahjee

-30 minutes later in the Digital World-

'Hey, I brought you food' Adrian

'Alright, thanks now that I can't go back to Japan anymore' Tahjee

'Alright you should notify your family' Adrian

'No way they'd kill me' Tahjee

'Well at least someone needs to bring you food' Adrian

'So are we a team?' Tahjee

'Sure, if you have nowhere to go, you have nothing to lose, however I'm not teaming up with the others' Adrian 'Luckily the quarter of the information we got had the computers information in it so I might be able to hack it via Wi-Fi. I'll go home and try and find and give it to my friend who's great at engineering.'

-Meanwhile at a Lab-

'EUREKA!' Scientist 'I've found all the functions of the Tamer 2.0 Digivice'

'Great now replicate and upgrade that Digivice!' Avery

'Also give me a list of what the Tamer 2.0 can do so I can add to it' Elijah

'Your trust has almost vanished, but fine you have nothing to put at stake this time' Avery

-Adrian's House-

'Hey, Adrian I want you to help me think of stuff to add to the War Digivice this is a Tamer 2.0 Digivice' Elijah

'Sure' Adrian 'What if you could help your Digimon from a km away?'

'Great!' Elijah

'Alright I want to photocopy this so we can both work on it from different rooms' Adrian

A Light shines through Adrian's Head.

'I also want the code to the Security in Parliament House, after all didn't you see how long it took for them to realize Tahjee wasn't going to the Bathroom' Adrian

'Yes, of course I'll see to it, if the Prime Minister agrees' Elijah

When the scene swaps to a computer screen where Elijah and Avery are talking.

'DEFINITELY NOT!' Avery

'Why not because he made 1 mistake and lost the match' Elijah

'If you'd excuse me Mrs. Prime Minister' Adrian 'I'd like to show you a simulation of the battle'

He opens a laptop and shows a simulation of the battle.

'As you should know Liamon was already weakened by that Training so the fact he didn't de-digivolve didn't help his health at all, and if he did it would've wasted 2 turns and would've been a lot worse.' Adrian 'His Level 2 Power Boost increases his power by a lot more than my Level 1 Power Boost so he's Digimon is able to do a very powerful blast of power since the Burst Spear is designed for giving attack power boosts his Digimon was boosted by 20 however my Digimon was boosted in attack, defence and agility by 10. So I would've been faster but the defence power wouldn't be enough. Even if I did use a Health Restore I only had Level 1 Health Restores so 20 more HP wouldn't have done anything.'

'I see, but if you're good enough to make an excuse for yourself on the computer, I trust you'll do well in the security' Avery

'Then we'll give it to him now?' Elijah

'I'll give you access to the security codes after you go to Parliament House tomorrow' Avery

Adrian leaves the room and messages on his Digivice to Tahjee.


	9. Episode 8: Today when the War Begins

'Alright I got the functions our Digivices have, they're planning to get the upgraded Digivice soon, so we better be careful, but I'm getting the security codes so we can easily spy on them as soon as I get them taken down.' Adrian

'How do you know so much?' Melanie

'My parents made me do well in school, so not surprising though' Adrian 'My strengths are in Computer Tech'  
'SO WE DO HAVE A COMPUTER GENIUS!' Maria

'I won't be helping you guys though I'm helping Tahjee because he has nothing more to lose' Adrian

'But by helping him you're helping the rest of us' Maria

'Fine, I'm in the whole team' Adrian 'Who wants to activate the Wi-Fi?'

'Oh I do!' Owen

'No it's too risky you're the youngest if you get caught, you'll not be able to live your life' Adrian

'I'll do it, not like I actually like my family anyways' Melanie

'Fine' Adrian

'What do I have to do?' Melanie

'Just click the enter button once I send you the message' Adrian

'Let's go oh yeah and here are the functions of the Tamer 2.0 Digivice' Adrian 'You can read that while we're taking down the security and getting the information'

'Alright' Tahjee

They arrive at Parliament House and Adrian sets up the laptop.

'Alright when I give the signal, press enter and wait, when it is finished just close it and run away.' Adrian

'Alright' Melanie

'Alright I'm here' Adrian

'Here's the room you should be familiar with' Avery

'All right so I'm in the Computer Room' Adrian 'I'll get to work'

Avery leaves Adrian to his work.

'All right all it would take to crash the whole system is deleting 1 thing, however increasing security I also need to do, so no suspicions are sensed' Adrian

-Half an hour later-

'Alright done, now to crash the whole system, I change the first part of it which I edited to fit the system' Adrian 'Now Copy and Paste!'

System Failure starts flashing on the screens.

'All right, you can start the download' Adrian

'Right' Melanie

'Even with the decreased security it should take a long time' Adrian 'So I'd have to stall for time'

'WHAT'S GOING ON!' Avery

'Oh man I must've changed something I might have to redo the whole thing' Adrian 'This could take hours, just so I don't ruin it again'

He starts typing fast.

'Well then you better do it in 1 hour!' Avery 'We can't have Tahjee's teammates downloading our data'

'I'm working as fast as I can' Adrian

'Alright 10%, this thing isn't very fast, oh no someone's coming I can't let them catch me before it's finished' Melanie

She runs behind the bushes with the Laptop in her hands.

-After an hour-

'Alright the download is finished' Melanie 'Sending the message'

Melanie starts running away.

-Inside the House-

Adrian's Digivice is beeping.

'Alright I finished it' Adrian 'Just a mistake easily fixed here try and download anything into your USB'

'Perfect I want to show you something' Avery 'We found that your Digivice could track the other Tamer 2.0 Digivices, however we decided to keep that feature but not tracking the War Digivice but the Tamer 2.0 Digivice and from that we found there were 3 more 2.0 Digivices other than Tahjee's and yours'

'So we created a team of 5 to stop them' Elijah 'They are Ava with BlackAgumon, Carter with Dracmon, Mason with Terriermon, James with DemiDevimon, and Peyton with FanBeemon. So we can out power and outnumber them'

'Alright' Adrian 'However if you think I'll join these guys I'd like to work my way up first'

'Alright' Avery 'I saw your amazing display of skills in that Digital Battle on top of Parliament House, so I wanted you to join once I saw that simulation I tried with other simulators as well however it ended with the same thing'

'I'd like to face Carter though in training' Adrian

'Sure' Elijah 'You're up'

'Great' Carter 'I'd love to finally see what your skills are'

'Digital Battle!' Adrian

'Accepted' Carter

'Liollmon show them what you've got!' Adrian

'Alright digivolve Dracmon' Carter

'Digivolve Liollmon!' Adrian

'Dracmon digivolve to…' Dracmon 'Sangloupmon'

'Liollmon digivolve to…' Liollmon 'Liamon'

'2 Beasts are going to fight each other?' Ava

'This might be interesting' Avery

'Digital Boost! Energy Wings!' Adrian

Liamon gains Wings made of Energy

'Attack Sangloupmon!' Carter

'Now we'll see who's the better Beast Digimon for this team' Sangloupmon 'Black Mind'

Sangloupmon disassembles itself into Liamon's Shadow'

'I'm not interested' Liamon 'Huh? Where did he go?'

'If I don't know where he is, Mirage Shield!' Adrian

'Huh? A Level 2 Stat Booster?' Carter

'Yes' Adrian 'Now make your move'

'Alright go Sticker Blade!' Carter

Sangloupmon jumps out of the shadow and throws a ton of knives at Liamon.

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian

'How did that cut through all those knives?' Carter

'You want to know check Liamon's mouth' Adrian

'When did you Digital Boost it with that?' Carter

'I didn't it was equipment I gave to it for the next battle me and Liamon would have' Adrian 'It's called the Special Lance, boosting Attack power by 5'

'Make sure you keep record of that' Avery

'Right, Prime Minister' Elijah

'That still won't help you Black Mind!' Carter

'Not so fast my Energy Wings boosted my agility remember!' Adrian 'Critical Strike!'

Sangloupmon is bitten by Liamon before it evens uses its attack.

'Another attack you're finished' Adrian

Sangloupmon has finished changing into Liamon's Shadow.

'Alright Charge your Thunder of the King' Adrian

'What is he planning to do?' Peyton

'Something not good for Carter' James

'If he keeps charging his electricity Liamon will get hurt by that attack since he can't hold that much energy' Mason

'Who's in the shadow of Liamon?' Ava

'Sangloupmon' Peyton

'So he'll get turned into Dracmon by that attack' Mason

'Smart boy' Peyton

Liamon is now surrounded by electricity.

'Keep it up you can do it' Adrian

'You call that a strategy!' Carter 'You're giving me a free turn. Sangloupmon jump…'

Carter is interrupted by Liamon getting shocked by its own attack.

'Alright stop using Thunder of the King now' Adrian

'Right' Liamon

'Alright you win' Sangloupmon

He de-digivolves into Dracmon, while Liamon standing up de-digivolves to Liollmon.

'You're powerful, but from today you've made a rival' Carter

'Whatever' Adrian

'Huh?' Carter 'What did you say, you arrogant brat!'

'I have important stuff to do, so get out of my way you 5' Adrian

Adrian goes into the Computer Room.

'Digital Portal!' Adrian 'Time to go Liollmon'

'Right behind you' Liollmon

Adrian goes into the Digital World unknowingly followed by Carter.

'Alright let's go and tell the others' Adrian

'Others?' Carter

'We finished the download right?' Adrian

'Yep' Melanie

'So you're a traitor!' Carter 'You betrayed your father!'

'Do you think I ever wanted to help you people?' Adrian 'Now that everything we need is done, you won't be starting very soon'

'Well then, you shall pay for it! You all will become outlaws of the country so be prepared for our all out war!'Carter

'We will be' Tahjee 'Wait. Why is your Digimon so stoked for the upcoming battle?'

'What are you saying?' Maria 'His stance doesn't make him look stoked at all?'

'I didn't know if I could, but I think I might have the ability to read a Digimon's Mind, I thought I didn't, though I thought I read the DarkTyrannomon's mind. Then Lizardramon your Digimon but this time that isn't a coincidence' Tahjee

'Alright time for me to get to the Prime Minister she'll be really mad!' Carter

'Should we be worried?' Owen

'They won't believe him, so they'll come back, so we better stock up on items while we can.' Adrian

'What about me?!' Tahjee

'Alright just give me your cash and I'll waste it all and give everything I used on it to you.' Adrian

'Well I guess you know your items, so better than giving it to Maria' Tahjee

'What did you just say?' Maria

'You'd probably buy a whole bunch of things that we don't need' Tahjee

'You don't even know me!' Maria

'Oh yeah!' Tahjee

'Alright Maria, let's go we shouldn't waste time' Melanie

'She's right' Owen

'Actually Tahjee escape from the Digital World so you can find a more reliable place to port in and out' Adrian

-30 minutes later-

'We've got everything' Adrian 'Now for a place to stay if we become outlaws'

-Tahjee's House-

'Absolutely not you criminal' Tahjee's Mother 'We'd get into big trouble if they find you! But have fun and good luck'

'I guess that's mine out' Tahjee

-Melanie's House-

'You're friends with a criminal?' Melanie's Mother

'Do you want me to give you the full story first?' Tahjee

'Absolutely not' Melanie's Mother

The door is slammed shut.

-Maria's House-

'I don't want my daughter playing with criminals you're to come home!' Maria's Mother

Slammed door.

'I guess the only one left other than mine is Owen's House' Adrian

'My parents aren't even home at this time!' Owen

'That just makes it better' Tahjee

-Owen's Hosue-

*knock knock*

'Who is it?' Molly

'Wow, she's h…' Tahjee

Maria slams her hand on Tahjee's head.

'Excuse me!' Maria

'We need a place to stay before we become outlaws!' Owen

'Let's say the whole story' Adrian

-A long story later-

'That makes sense' Molly 'Alright I'll explain it to our parents, but why are you against your father?'

'Because I don't believe what he's doing is right!' Adrian

'Now that's guts, I hope you see more in him though' Molly  
She's straing at Melanie.

'What?' Melanie

-At Dinner Time-

'Alright, so we might have a lot more mouths to feed with them all having Digimon' Molly

'The fact they got abandoned by their families isn't the best' Owen's Mother 'So we might as well help them'

'YES!' Tahjee

'But how'll they get to the Digital World from our place?' Owen's Father

'I'll show you!' Owen

'Oh so he's home' Owen's Father

They go into the Study.

'Alright have we figured out how to use this thing yet?' Owen

'Oh yeah I remember when I used it to find Lizardramon!' Tahjee 'I'm pretty sure I just point it at the screen and…'

'Presto!' Adrian

'Let's go to the Digital World!' Melanie

'Wait I want to see if something works, do any of you have a Digivice?' Adrian

'This is the 21st Century of course we do' Molly

'See if you can go into the Digital World' Adrian

Molly and Owen's parents point it at the screen and use the way they would from the D-Station but it didn't work.

'Alright, so let's go' Adrian

Owen, Tahjee, Maria, Melanie and Adrian disappear in Light Sucked into the Computer.

'So they could go but why couldn't we go?' Owen's Mother

'It must be the fact they have an upgraded Digivice' Molly

'That might explain it' Owen's Father

-At the Digital World-

'Aha, there they are and look Adrian's with them!' Carter

'Are you sure Adrian's not battling them?' Peyton

'Does it look like their battling and they just came out of the same portal' Ava

'Come on Adrian you still get trust, you can save yourself' Melanie

'No way, my job with them is finished' Adrian 'You hear me! FINIHSED!'

'Oh this is on!' Peyton

They each split into different battles.

-Digital Battle 1_Ava VS. Tahjee-

'Digital Battle activate!' Tahjee

'Heheheh' Ava 'BlackAgumon!'

BlackAgumon Materializes from Ava's Digivice.

'Digivolve Lizardramon!' Tahjee

'You too!' Ava

'Lizardramon digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Dualdramon!

'BlackAgumon digivolve to…' BlackAgumon 'DarkTyrannomon!'

'Wait that's!' Tahjee

'The same digmon from when you first entered the Digital World, yes!' Ava

'I knew I saw your name in DarkTyrannomon's mind!' Tahjee

'I left the Burst Spear as a gift for you, I wasn't expecting you to digivolve so I wanted to gain a bit of power for DarkTryannomon' Ava

'Why are you with the government anyways?' Tahjee

'Simple to cause chaos' Ava

'This is going to be different than the last time!' DarkTyrannomon

'I'll still beat you like the last time though!' Dualdramon

-Digital Battle 2_Carter VS. Adrian-

'This battle will be way different than the last time' Sangloupmon

'Who said?' Liamon

'We'll see who's better after this!' Carter

-Digital Battle 3_Mason VS. Melanie-

'Alright Terriermon it's time for our special Dark Digivolution Mastery' Mason

'WHAT?!' Diatrymon & Melanie

'Terriermon Dark Digivolve to BlackGargomon!' BlackGargomon

'But from what I've heard a Dark Digivolution creates a power in the Digimon where the power controls the Digimon not the Tamer or the Digimon!' Diatrymon

'This guy is special we better watch out!' Melanie

-Digital Battle_Peyton VS. Maria-

'I don't know who you are but me and Greenmon won't stand by and let you kill innocent Digimon!' Maria

'Well then Fanbeemon!' Peyton

'Fanbeemon digivolve to…' FanBeemon 'Waspmon!'

'Why did you join the Government anyways?' Maria

'Because Ava joined, Ava was my hero, I looked up to her' Peyton

'Well then we better take out this crazed fangirl' Greenmon

'Right' Maria

-Digital Battle 5_James VS. Owen-

'We're going to beat you!' Owen

'Hagurumon digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Guardromon!'

'Well, wait until you see Devimon!' James

'DemiDevimon digivolve to Devimon!' Devimon

-All Digital Battles-

The Screen is split into five with one digital battle in each of them.

'Dual Dragon Blast!' Tahjee

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian

'Mega Dash Impact!' Melanie

'Flower Blast!' Maria

'Guardian Barrage!' Owen

The attacks hit the opponent Digimon however not a scratch is left on them.

'WHAT?!' DigiDestined

'If you didn't notice my Digimon is wearing the special Fighter Armour!' Government Team (I'm just going to call them Legalized from now on) 'It boosts attack, defence and agility by 20.'

'But that's not even available at the store!' Adrian

'I know' Legalized 'We got it from Adrian's (Carter says your) Dad'

'Why you!' Adrian

The DigiDestined make a conference call.

'Did you know they had the Fighter Armour?' Maria

'Well now I do' Tahjee 'So that might go the same for the rest of us'

'We'll have to increase our own powers, Speed First!' Adrian 'Omega Cape!'

'Digital Boost! Omega Cape!' DigiDestined

'Fire Blast!' Ava

'Sticker Blade' Carter

'Bunny Pummel!' Mason

'Turbo Stinger' Peyton

'Death Hand!' James

'DODGE!' DigiDestined

'Now for Defence' Adrian

'Digital Boost! Mirage Shield!' DigiDestined

Legalized use the same attacks, which hit this time.

'Finally our own attack power!' Adrian

'Digital Boost! Burst Spear!' DigiDestined

Legalized not having any imagination use the same attacks from last time.

'Now Super Swipe!' Tahjee

'Critical Strike' Adrian

'Destruction Roar!' Melanie

'Petal Shower' Maria

'Guardian Barrage!' Owen

The attacks hit and do much more damage than the last time they hit.

'Alright we damaged them!' Maria

'That won't do anything against us' Ava

They use the same attacks which miss this time.

'Alright all together!' Tahjee

'We' Adrian

'Are' Melanie

'The' Maria

'DigiDestined!'

'We're gonna stop your war!' Tahjee

'Even me, dad!' Adrian

'Dual Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Dualdramon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & Liamon

'Destruction Roar!' Melanie & Diatrmon

'Flower Blast!' Maria & Flowmon

'Guardian Barrage!' Owen & Guardromon

The attacks were charged to power before the actual attacks, Legalized has their Digimon de-Digivolved to their Rookie Forms.

'You've won this time but you won't next time we fight!' Ava

'Alright we've won!' Maria

'And thanks to Adrian' Tahjee 'How did you know to use those boosts though?'

'Well I don't know but I feel like there is a flash of a Digital Battle happening, depending on the circumstances and then if I change it, let's just say it's like a Battle Simulator finished in 1 second' Adrian

'Alright we have a strategist!' Owen

'We should get back now 'Melanie

'You're right' Tahjee

-At the Parliament House-

'I'd like to reveal to you 1 thing we found in the Tamer 2.0 Digivice' Elijah 'It gives you a faster way to get to Ultimate'

'WHAT?!' Legalized

'While we were looking through the Tamer 2.0 Scans we found something unusual it seemed to give off Data to the partner, however it only activates it when you learn a lesson' Elijah 'The Prime Minister wanted to change it so that we could turn Negative into that Data for Digivolution'

'Why didn't you just put in give them the data now' Ava

'Because, if we did it seemed to have everything being run from that spot we couldn't just remove it, so whoever made the Digivice knew what we would do, so they stopped us from just simply removing it and adding in buttons.' Elijah 'However the first amount of Negative to Ultimate should already be inside you now that you've lost'

The Legalized Team start glowing with a Dark Aura.

'You bet!' Ava 'I'll be the first to take him down embarrassed twice that's not going to happen!'

'BlackAgumon Blast Digivolve to…' BlackAgumon 'SkullGreymon!'

'We're going in!' Ava

'I'd like some revenge as well!' SkullGreymon

They are sucked into the Computer in the Room


	10. Episode 9: Queen of Shadows

'Ava, we are sending you some troops so you aren't outnumbered' Elijah

'I don't need troops but send them if you must' Ava

-Owen's House-

'Alright come on, what do we do…' Tahjee

Tahjee's Digivice is flashing with a red light and beeping.

'Message but I never added anyone but you guys on my contact list?' Tahjee

'I want a 1 on 1 battle, you're going to pay for what you did' Ava

'Exactly how does she have my number?' Tahjee

'You probably gave it to her during your sleep' Maria

'That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard' Tahjee

'Wait a second, the emergency call feature, it allows us to message or call each other but seems like the War Digivice can connect to us, can we connect to theirs?' Adrian

'Alright let's see' Tahjee 'Nope I only see our names here'

'Alright well breakfast before you battle' Owen

-Several Minutes Later-

'Done' Tahjee 'Right I'm going to the Digital World'

'You do know it could be a trap?' Maria

'Of course I know it's a trap but I have a plan' Tahjee

'What is it?' Adrian

'To run recklessly into the Digital World' Maria

'How did you know?' Tahjee

'Not that hard' Maria

'MIND READER!' Tahjee

'So we've got a Digimon Mind Reader, a Human Mind Reader and a 1 second Battle Simulator. Awesome!' Tahjee

'What are the rest of us useful for?' Melanie

'We'll find out along the way' Adrian 'Everyone's useful for something'

'You guys organize yourself; I'm going to the battle' Tahjee

'We're coming with you' Maria

'Don't see why not, it's not like we have anything to do in the Human World anymore' Adrian

'Fine' Tahjee

-At the Digital World-

'If you want to know where I am here are the coordinates' Ava

'Alright let's go luckily for us we landed pretty close to it' Tahjee

'He doesn't suspect any trap' Melanie

'He's either brave or stupid' Maria

'Maybe both' Adrian

'Why?' Owen

'Alright Lizardramon, time to get ready for battle, we'll be facing the same opponent so I want you to take this' Tahjee

'What's this?' Lizardramon

'A Mega Shield it'll help you in taking attacks even though it won't be enough' Tahjee 'It should help a bit'

'Alright, I'll try my best I won't disappoint you' Lizardramon

-They arrive-

'This will be a 1 on 1 battle, however there'll be a Battle Royale going on in the background, your friends against 50 troops!' Ava

'Alright Digital Battle!' Tahjee

'Accepted!' Ava 'Come out, BlackAgumon!'

'Let's go! Lizardramon digivolve' Tahjee

'Digivolve BlackAgumon but this time to Ultimate!' Ava

'Right' BlackAgumon & Lizardramon

'Lizardramon digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Dualdramon'

'BlackAgumon Blast Digivolve to…' BlackAgumon 'SkullGreymon'

'What's that?' Adrian

'SkullGreymon, it's an Ultimate Level Virus Digimon, its Dark Shot will send you crying' Maria

'How is Tahjee going to take on an Ultimate with his Champion Digimon!' Melanie

'If you're paying attention you have your own battles' Soldier

'Digital Battle Royale' Soldiers

'Accepted' Rest of DigiDestined 'Digivolve!'

'Alright!' Wingmon

'I'm ready when you're ready!' Flowmon

'Count me in' Liollmon

'We're not losing to these guys' Hagurumon

'Wingmon digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Diatrymon'

'Liollmon digivolve to…' Liollmon 'Liamon'

'Flowmon digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Greenmon'

'Hagurumon digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Guardromon'

'Come out Airdramon, Apemon, Flymon, Fugamon, Icemon, Gladimon!' Soldiers

'This is going to be even tougher than last time!' Tahjee

'You got that right' Ava 'Dark Shot'

SkullGreymon launches the organic missile on its back and it spreads around the field.

'Use your Mega Shield!' Tahjee 'Digital Boost! DarkTyrannomon Power Data!'

'Is that really the only Digimon you've run into you have to be pretty sad' Ava 'Newbie'

DarkTyrannomon's arms cover Dualdramon's Arms and a layer of shield covers that. (Just FYI a Power Data is used either for DNA Digivolution or power up in this Fanfic)

'You're never going to pass my power! Dark Shot' Ava

'Garrgh!' SkullGreymon

'Use Super Swipe!' Tahjee

'You got it' Dualdramon

Dualdramon raises the DarkTyrannomon arms and starts scratching SkullGreymon in fury, however SkullGreymon looks as if it didn't even get damaged from it.

'That didn't affect it at all!' Dualdramon

'You know that the power of my Ultimate Level is equal to the power of about 10 Champions.' Ava 'A Champion equal to the power of about 8 Rookies'

'And obviously an Ultimate Level is more powerful than a Rookie' Tahjee 'So, I stupidly and recklessly ran into a trap'

'You're right you are pretty stupid last time you were helped by your friend however in a Battle Royale they can attack whenever they want' Ava 'So your friend is too busy'

Tahjee looks toward the Battle Royale, they are all fighting furiously.

'Mega Dash Impact' Diatrymon

'Thunder of the King' Liamon

'Flower Blast!' Greenmon

'Guardian Barrage' Guardromon

Diatrymon, Liamon, Greenmon and Guardromon are taking attacks from the other Digimon.

Tahjee then looks at Dualdramon taking many Dark Shots and getting severely damaged.

'This is all my fault. I shouldn't have just run recklessly into this place, I should've scanned the situation and become aware of what could happen. But no I didn't and now everyone is paying for what I did!' Tahjee 'I must become less reckless, to help the team and Lizardramon!'

Tahjee's Digivice starts to glow.

'What's this?' Tahjee

'Use this to digivolve Dualdramon to his Ultimate Level' Fanglongmon

'The light of Digivolution?' Tahjee 'Go Dualdramon!'

'Dualdramon digivolve to…' Dualdramon 'Tridramon'

Tridramon is pretty much a Dualdramon with 3 heads instead of 2 and almost unseeable spikes down its back to its tail, it's Dark Grey in colour, it also has wings but cannot fly.

'Tridramon, an Ultimate Level, even though it can't fly with its wing, its 3 heads have the same mind however different ideas, its Triangle Fireball will burn you for sure' Ava 'Oh no, he's at Ultimate Level now'

'Foiling your so called perfect strategy' Tahjee 'Go!'

'Triple Dragon' Tridramon

A stream of orange energy is blasted from each head at SkullGreymon severely damaging him.

'You cannot beat us even with that equipment if you don't trust your partner' Tridramon

'Or believe in your partner!' Tahjee 'Time to finish him!'

'Triangle Fireball!' Tahjee & Tridramon

3 Fireballs are blasted from each mouth which merges into a triangle shape of fire.

'Oh man' Ava

'DO SOMETHING!' SkullGreymon

'Digital Boost! Angemon Power Data!' Ava

SkullGreymon grows Angemon wings from its back and gains a more powerful missile or it becomes a missile with wings. SkullGreymon just barely dodges the attack.

'Ughh' SkullGreymon

'Fine then smash him with the DarkTyrannomon arms on his wings.' Tahjee

'Didn't you know that the attachments can easily be taken off however also making a waste of a Digital Boost.' Ava

SkullGreymon detaches the Angemon wings.

'Dark Shot!' SkullGreymon

-Battle Royale-

10 of the Soldiers have been taken down by Adrian and the others however they are still having trouble.

'Digital Boost! Spread Restore 1.0!' Adrian 'This recovers the health of all Ally Digimon by 10'

'I see you've got skills, it's a shame you didn't join us.' Soldier 'Defensive Ray!'

An Icemon creates a barrier raising the rest of the troop Digimon's defence.

-Digital Battle_Ava Vs. Tahjee-

Alright detach the DarkTyrannomon arms' Tahjee

'But…' Tridramon

'Just do it!' Tahjee

'Digital Boost! Health Restore 1.5!' Tahjee 'That should heal up most of your wounds from those attacks'

'But you gave us a free turn to attack' Ava 'Go Dark Shot!'

'I did know that you could detach the attachments to your partner Digimon, I wanted you to detach it.' Tahjee 'I just didn't want to waste a chance to gain good items, download!' Tahjee

SkullGreymon is now covered in light where data is being transferred to Tahjee's Digivice.

'You have to be kidding me' Ava

'Now it's time to finish this' Tahjee 'Triangle'

'Fireball' Tridramon

This time the attack hits SkullGreymon dead on, and de-digivolving it to BlackAgumon.

'There was another reason I wanted you to detach it' Tahjee

'You'll pay for this!' Ava 'Come back BlackAgumon!'

Ava runs for the hills.

'Time to join the Royale' Tahjee 'Accept!'

'Huh?' Is that Dualdramon?' Liamon

'He looks different?' Greenmon

'He's now Tridramon!' Tahjee

'He digivolved again!' Maria

'After I realized the trouble I caused yes, sorry about recklessly forcing myself into a trap that you guys got caught in' Tahjee

'Fine, at least we got something out of it' Adrian

'Alright let's combine the attacks!' Owen 'I always wanted to combine attacks'

'Guardian Barrage!' Owen & Guardromon

'Flower Blast!' Maria & Greenmon

'Destruction Roar!' Melanie & Diatrymon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & Liamon

'Triple Dragon!' Tahjee & Tridramon

The attacks combine into 1 powerful stream of energy with the Guardian Barrage in the middle, Triple Dragon surrounding it, Flower Blast and Thunder of the King surrounding and circling it, and Destruction Roar Waves pushing the attack from the outside.

The attacks forced the Digimon into their Digivices.

'I didn't know it'd do that. But I still feel sorry for the Wild Digimon who'd have to deal with that war.' Adrian 'They don't have a Digivice to return to!'

'His right we need to do anything to stop this war from happening' Tahjee 'Even create our own war against the government'

'We're with you' Maria

'This is important' Melanie

'Alright!' Owen


	11. Episode 10: Your Friends

-Parliament Hosue-

'I failed' Ava 'Instead it just made Tahjee stronger'

'Really?' Carter 'That strong'

His face is filled with lust for battle and starts glowing with a dark aura.

'Dracmon it's our turn' Carter 'Sending Message, and this time don't send troops'

'Alright' Elijah

-Owen's House-

'Hmmm…' Adrian

'Meet me at these coordinates in the Digital World I want you to come alone bring no one with you and if you don't come or you bring company, you won't be happy to what happens to your friends.' Carter

'Right' Adrian

Adrian walks out of the room to the study. Tahjee sees him walk out of the room but does nothing to stop him.'

-Digital World-

'Alright I'm here' Adrian 'You wanted to face me?'

Carter jumps down from a tree at the edge of the forest.

'Yes I did' Carter

'Alright time to fight' Adrian 'Digital Battle!'

'Accepted' Carter

'Liollmon!' Adrian

'Dracmon take him out' Carter

'Digivolve!' Adrian & Carter

'Dracmon Blast Digivolve to…' Dracmon 'Matadormon'

'Matadormon he's an Ultimate Level Digimon, he's a bloodsucker martial artist Digimon, he has the powerful Thousand arrow attack releasing a powerful barrage of Rapiers at the opponent' Adrian 'Great I fell into a trap like Tahjee except this time I didn't get a choice'

'We can still win this' Liamon

'You're right I equipped you with the Blackwind which can help you dodge the attacks raising your speed by 5 should hopefully be just enough.' Adrian

'Well while you're having your encouragement session' Carter 'Couzetsu Rappashu!'

Matador kicks down with strong force at Liamon.

'Dodge!' Adrian 'Digital Boost! Airdramon Power Data'

The cape on Liamon shapes into Airdramon Wings, and Liamon gains a Lance that has the shape of Airdramon's Head on the top.

'You got that from the battle you had yesterday didn't you?' Carter

'What if I did, now I'm much faster and powerful' Adrian 'However this isn't a DNA Digivolve so I'm not an Ultimate Level'

_For a DNA Digivolution the Main Digimon gaining the power has to be your partner and not the Power Data, such as if it was Paildramon you'd have to have ExVeemon or it would end up as DinoBeemon._

'Alright let's go' Carter 'Thousand Arrow'

'Right' Matadormon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian

The electricity is charged through the staff and released from Liamon's Mane cutting through most of the knives but enough that it doesn't get severely hurt by it.

'I see you've got stronger, now you know what you can do to avoid losing; however it won't help' Carter 'Thousand Arrows again!'

'Thunder of the King' Adrian

-Owen's House-

'Alright, we should go after Adrian now' Tahjee 'If he's been gone this long he obviously is in trouble, I thought he just went for some training'

'Yeah' Melanie

'Let's go' Maria 'We should be able to track him with the Digivice'

'Alright' Owen

'We should go now' Hagurumon

'But I still haven't finished breakfast' Lizardramon

'You can wait for that' Flowmon

'Flowmon's right' Wingmon

'Fine' Lizardramon

-Digital World-

'Ok, he should be here' Tahjee

'What about that light there?' Lizardramon

'That's a Digital Battle' Flowmon

'Who's over there?' Hagurumon

'It's Adrian' Wingmon

'Then let's go!' Melanie

'She's right' Maria 'We shouldn't waste time'

'Alright' Owen

'Huh?' Adrian 'You followed me?'

'Yes, why would you go and get yourself into a trap?!' Tahjee

'To protect you guys' Adrian 'Because you might be actually the first real friends I had'

'But you're still not alone in this!' Tahjee

'What?' Adrian 'He told me to come alone I did'

'You can ditch us, but as you said we're your friends and you won't be able to lose us!' Tahjee 'We're in this war together!'

'His right, I joined their team because I wanted to help Tahjee however I'm actually still carrying everything on my shoulders I'm not alone in this war' Adrian 'There's also the Digimon, we're all in it together!'

Adrian's Blue Digivice starts glowing.

'The same light I had during my battle with Ava use it!' Tahjee

'Oh great…' Carter

'Digivolve Liamon!' Adrian

'Liamon digivolve to…' Liamon 'LoaderLiomon!'

'LoaderLiomon, the Ultimate form of Liollmon, it's mane has become a pneumatic drill, it's Loader Morningstar attack will send you flying' Melanie

'Alright go!' Adrian

'Boring Storm' LoaderLiomon

LoaderLiomon rotates its mane like crazy and it creates static electricity being charged throughout its body and it controls the electricity towards Matadormon

'Hey!' Matadormon

'Digital Boost! Dobermon Power Data!' Carter 'This I got from fighting the troops'

Dobermon's collar wrap around Matadormon's wrists.

'What are the wrist bands for?' Adrian 'Go Boring Storm'

'To hold down its power, now I detach Dobermon's collars from Matadormon' Carter 'This time instead of losing its powers it gains its powers because the collar is used to hold back power leaving it at its normal strength now the strength has increased.'

'That won't help you!' Adrian 'Time to finish this!'

'Speed Thousand Arrows' Matadormon

'I guess I can use my full speed now' Adrian 'Go catch it in your mouth and detach the staff'

LoaderLiomon lets go of the staff and grabs Matadormon in its mouth and stopping it from moving.

'Now to finish this off!' Adrian

'Loader Morningstar!' Adrian & LoaderLiomon

Matador de-digivolves into a Dracmon and returns to the Digivice.

'I'll get you next time Adrian I will!' Carter

'Alright time to return to the Human World and get something to eat, we can start training after' Adrian

'You might need to but we don't.' Tahjee 'Alright Owen, Digital Battle!'

'But you have an Ultimate Level like Adrian, shouldn't you battle him?' Owen

'Fine you 3 can have a Battle Royale, I'll wait' Tahjee

'Alright Digital Battle Royale!' Maria

'Accepted' Melanie & Owen

-Parliament House-

'Have you found someone who can help us outnumber them yet?' Avery

'Yes, my own daughter' Elijah

'Perfect' Avery ':D'

'I've also found that we can counter their digivolutions, it seems they learn their lessons based either on personality or History, for example Adrian hardly had any friends at school. And Tahjee is reckless, so Melanie would be about her brother.' Elijah

'This is another up for us :D' Avery 'Two good things in one day, this is perfect'

Carter comes out of the computer.

'Sorry, I failed' Carter

'No, don't be sorry you also gave us valuable information on how to counter their digivolutions' Avery

'You put them down, based on their history and personality.' Elijah

'So you tell me this now?' Elijah

'Well we needed 2, to be sure, considering that Tahjee's was on recklessness and Adrian's was on friends.' Elijah

'Alright, Mason you'll take out Melanie now' Elijah 'You have to give yourself darkness'

'Alright' Mason

Mason enters the Digital World with Terriermon and Hate on his face.


	12. Episode 11: Memories

'Mason, her brother is the best way on putting her down' Avery 'So say something like your brother must despise you for being weak'

'I'd also like to take some troops to keep them busy, so they can't interfere' Mason

'How about we have Arianna lead the troops this time?' Elijah 'I'd like to see how Arianna does in the field'

'Good idea' Avery

'Alright' Mason 'But no one's interfering in my battle'

'It doesn't matter' Arianna 'I'll be keeping her friends busy, unlike you I won't be losing'

-Owen's House-

'Huh? Another Voice Message, this time on Melanie's Digivice' Tahjee

'I bet I know who it is' Melanie

'Probably another Challenge Request' Adrian

'Meet me at these coordinates, oh yeah I brought friends for your friends as well' Mason

'We should be careful, this time what if I battled him instead he probably has an Ultimate Level Digimon like the other 2' Tahjee

'Wow, Tahjee's not recklessly going into a trap' Maria

'How about I split up with Adrian, Adrian takes on the army and I take on Mason?' Tahjee

Melanie is running to the Study Room.

'You're kidding me' Adrian

'STOP!' Tahjee

'I guess we're going after her aren't we?' Adrian

'Alright, fine we have no choice the Digimon Sovereigns told us we were a team we stick as a team' Tahjee

'He's right' Adrian 'On a few things'

'Alright let's go!' Melanie

'Digital Portal Open' Adrian

'Let's go!' Owen

-Digital World-

'Digital Battle!' Mason

'Accepted' Melanie

'Seems like you won't get the chance to fight Arianna' Mason

'Oh well' Arianna

'Alright Melanie' Tahjee 'Why did you just run like Adrian did?!'

'Adrian?' Arianna

'Arianna?' Adrian 'I knew he'd bring you into this.'

'You mean dad?' Arianna 'Why are you fighting AGAINST him?!'

'You don't know what he's planning to do, do you?' Adrian

'He's planning to help Japan!' Arianna

'-_- He really lied to his own daughter?' Maria

'What are you saying?' Arianna

'Your father is trying to declare a war on the world in the Digital World' Liollmon

'You're all lying!' Arianna

Arianna is surrounded by a Dark Aura which is thicker than normal.

'Excellent' Avery (from Parliament House) 'The Digivice should be able to turn it into a Burst Digivolution for Aquamon'

'Alright' Owen 'Time to fight!'

'Digital Battle Royale' Arianna

'Accepted' Everyone (except Arianna, Mason and Melanie)

'Digivolve Lizardramon!' Tahjee

'Digivolve Liollmon' Adrian

'You're fighting Flowmon!' Maria

'Take them down Hagurumon' Owen

'Come out Aquamon and digivolve' Arianna

'Come out Centarumon!' Troop(s)

'Dobermon, Devidramon, Tyrannomon, Meramon, Musyamon, Porcupamon' Troops

'Lizardramon Blast Digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Tridramon'

'Liollmon Blast Digivolve to…' Liollmon 'LoaderLiomon'

'Flowmon digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Greenmon'

'Hagurumon digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Guardromon'

'Aquamon digivolve to…' Aquamon 'Dolphmon'

NOTE: Aquamon can already digivolve to Dolphmon at this stage in time. So the aura around Arianna hasn't disappeared.

'You people turned my big brother onto the Evil Side, I won't forgive you people, I won't forgive you people!' Arianna

The Digivice starts glowing, and only half of the dark aura is purified into perfect digivolution energy, however still not enough to stop it from going berserk.

'Dolphmon dark digivolve to…' Dolphmon 'MarineDevimon!'

-Digital Battle_Mason Vs. Melanie-

'Digivolve!' Mason & Melanie

'Terriermon blast digivolve to…' Terriermon 'BlackRapidmon'

'Wingmon digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Diatrymon'

'BlackRapidmon, the digivolved form of BlackGargomon. It's a powerful fighter and has many missiles to suit itself. It's Rapid Fire will be the end for you'

'Miracle Missile' BlackRapidmon

BlackRapidmon shoots a purple triangle at Diatrymon.

'I can't fly but I can… Digital Boost! Omega Cape!' Melanie 'I can speed up Diatrymon!'

'You still can't beat me, you're like your brother' Mason

Melanie's eyes become blank for a second

'How do you know my brother?' Melanie

'This is the government you're facing!' Mason 'But your brother was so weak he got lost in the Digital World, you should forget about him and move on with your life, it must've been really strong Digimon taking him down'

'Don't listen to him remember what I told you!' Diatrymon 'Your brother must've been strong'

'My brother, I should just forget about him and Digimon so I can move on with my life' Melanie

'MELANIE! What was that you said to me, you refused to forget about your brother, and I never told you to forget about him!' Diatrymon 'But you're taking advice from this guy?'

'That's right, you won't be able to save anyone, Digimon nor your brother you should forget about both and just study for your school' Mason

'Yes, I should' Melanie

'MELANIE!' Diatrymon 'Don't make me!'

'I'll forget about anything to do with Digimon or the Digital World' Melanie

'MEGA DASH IMPACT!' Diatrymon

Diatrymon however instead of attacking BlackRapidmon, Diatrymon rams down Melanie.

'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' Melanie 'You have no control over my life!'

'You should've listened to yourself forget about your brother are you crazy?!' Diatrymon 'When I told you to remember the good times you had with your brother, you thought that I was telling you to forget about him, and so you refused, and now you're listening to this guy, does it look like he actually cares about you and you're taking life advice from him?'

'I was?' Melanie 'Then we'll face him together. Alright go Destruction Roar!'

'Hmph… that didn't hurt at all' BlackRapidmon 'Miracle Missile!'

'Well even if you don't forget about your brother at least forget about Digimon, they are the ones who took him, after all it was the Digital World?' Mason

'You're joking what I told Melanie to remember was the good times she had with him you don't just try changing the past' Diatrymon 'And not all the Digimon would've been in on it, and even so some of the Digimon that did would've been are probably turned into Digi-Eggs at least once by now!'

'Remember the Good Times I had with my brother, there's no changing the past!' Melanie

Melanie's Digivice starts glowing, and shines.

'Light, that was the same as the one on Adrian's Digivice' Melanie

'Oh no, instead of stopping it, I made it happen' Mason

'Yes, and now Diatrymon's gonna get stronger!' Melanie 'Filled with my memories of my brother Diatrymon's power will greatly increase! GO DIATRYMON!'

'Diatrymon digivolve to…' Diatrymon 'Yimon!'

Yimon is coloured brown and white; it looks like an Airdramon but with a shorter body and legs and no tail and has feathers.

'Oh man, let's check its data' Mason 'Ultimate Level Digimon, its flying power is unmatched to those of the Ultimate Level Bird Digimon, Data Attribute, its Bird Spinner will dig right into your chest'  
'Alright then, Miracle Missile!' BlackRapidmon 'The equipment I still have will take you out!'

'Digital Boost! Icemon Power Data!' Melanie

Yimon's colour instead of being brown and white has its body become completely the colour of Icemon. (Digimon do not change their moves by Power Data acting similar to a DigiXros or like this, they only gain stats.)

'Hurricane!' Yimon

'Tri Fire!' BlackRapidmon  
Yimon simply freezes the missiles in their tracks.

'Time for a Sky Battle!' Yimon

'We'll see who'll be falling down after this one!' BlackRapidmon

'Just keep going up BlackRapidmon is not naturally for flying at high altitude, so it has a limit!' Melanie

'This girl is smart.' Mason 'Stop going up and use Death Triangle!'

'Right' BlackRapidmon 'Miracle Missile'

The attack hits Yimon dead on its wings.

'Looks like our plan backfired' Melanie 'Then we'll have to just go with this!'

'Great Twister' Yimon

'Digital Boost! Chrysalimon's Power Data' Mason 'This I got from the kind maker of the equipment'

BlackRapidmon grows wires from its back, which wrap around Yimon stopping it in its tracks.

'Yimon!' Melanie 'Well let's see how well it does against this'

'BIRD SPINNER!' Melanie & Yimon

The wires get blown away from Yimon as it picks up speed, next it dives straight and cuts through the wires and through BlackRapidmon. BlackRapidmon de-digivolves into Terriermon, going back to Mason's Digivice.

'You'll pay for this' Mason

-Meanwhile at Battle Royale-

'MarineDevimon crush them all!'Arianna

'Grrr….' MarineDevimon

'Loader Morningstar!' LoaderLiomon

'Triple Dragon' Tridramon

'Flower Blast' Greenmon

'Guardian Barrage' Guardromon (literally the only damaging and described attack)

'Dark Deluge!' Arianna

20 of the Digimon are returned to their Digivices, other than MarineDevimon.

'ARIANNA WAKE UP!' Adrian

'What?' Arianna

'Look at MarineDevimon, it's not following commands it's just destroying things left and right, even your own team' Adrian

'Huh?' Arianna

Arianna looks into MarineDevimon's blank eyes.

'MarineDevimon stop this, you're supposed to be fighting them!' Arianna

MarineDevimon just keeps taking out the troop Digimon.

'It won't listen to you anymore it's gone mindless, there's no way you can tame it again!' Adrian 'Alright Tahjee, time to stop this rampage!'

'Right!' Tahjee

'Triangle Fireball' Tahjee & Tridramon

'Boring Storm!' Adrian & LoaderLiomon

MarineDevimon de-digivolves into Chapmon and returns to the Digivice.

'Chapmon what have I done, I don't deserve to have a Digimon' Arianna

'Stop and look around does it looks like we're trying to hurt Digimon?' Adrian

'You're lying I'm going back now to daddy, but next time it'll end differently!' Arianna

'Your father is so annoying' Owen

'Don' t need to tell me twice' Adrian

'Well we better get back to Melanie' Flowmon

'Alright, guess what we can scout around easier now due to Diatrymon digivolving' Melanie

'Or she came towards us Flowmon?' Maria

'I'm surprised you're not using that to search for your brother' Tahjee

'-_-You do know how big the Digital World is right?' Melanie

'Yeah, he's stupid!' Yimon

'Alright let's go back!' Hagurumon

'Yeah, it's about time for lunch anyways' Owen

'I just want to say, I didn't even need lunch while I was in the Digital World maybe because I was too busy fighting wild Digimon' Tahjee

'Alright then you can stay here and get your own Power Data we're getting lunch' Adrian

'HEY, WAIT FOR ME!' Lizardramon

'You mean us!' Tahjee


	13. Episode 12: Bloom Blossomon

'The next battle would probably be either me or Owen' Maria

'So let's go to the Digital World' Owen

'Wait we need to think up a plan first' Adrian

'Who cares about a plan?' Tahjee

'You haven't gotten any idea on how dangerous this is, do you?' Adrian

'SHUT UP!' Tahjee 'Alright! We're going to the Digital World. We can train up until they call us.'

'Alright' Adrian

'Let's go Digital World!' Tahjee

Maria's Digivices starts flashing a red light and beeping.

'I want you to get to these coordinates, it's time for our battle, bring your friends with you' Peyton

'Yay, another battle' Maria

'Alright let's go, with our 3 Ultimates they won't stand a chance!' Tahjee

'Don't be so reckless analyse the situation, Maria is the one doing her own battle' Adrian

'So, Maria does her battle' Tahjee

'NO I'M SAYING IT COULD BE DANGEROUS!' Adrian

'I'm saying that if it's her battle, it's her battle, we don't interrupt' Tahjee

'WE ONLY GOT OUT OF OUR BATTLES THROUGH DIGIVOLUTION!' Adrian

'So, Maria will also get to digivolve' Tahjee 'Making out team even stronger'

'STOP ARGUING!' Owen

'He's right' Maria 'Not just Owen, but Tahjee. It's my battle and I want to become useful to the team so don't cut me out of my own battle. You had your battles now it's my turn!'

'That's not a smart idea' Adrian

'Why? You saying I can't take it' Maria

'You're screwed' Melanie

'No, nothing like that' Adrian

'Hope you have fun playing chase!' Tahjee

'-_-' Owen 'We need to get along more, instead of just having a fight against the enemy…'

Maria stops chasing Adrian, and pauses.

'Alright how about during the weekends (which is the day after tomorrow) we have a bit of fun as a team' Maria

'I have an idea on where we can go!' Tahjee

'You'd better!' Maria

'It's deserted; with only Digimon in it' Tahjee 'Where we first met might be the perfect place'

'You mean that desert in the centre of the Digital World?' Adrian

'Where the seal is' Owen

'Yep' Tahjee

'Normally, I'd never go there but it seems appropriate since this is for the team and all' Maria

'It's mainly for some questions to ask the Sovereigns' Tahjee 'Well let's got'

-Digital World-

'Alright I'm here!' Maria

'Welcome, Arianna wanted to come and play to' Peyton 'You remember don't try digivolving past Champion'

'This is my fight' Arianna 'My parents can tell me what to do, but not you'

'She's never acted like this before?' Adrian 'And by that I mean not letting others tell her what is good for her'

'This is just weird' Owen

'Digital Battle' Peyton

'Accepted' Maria

'Digital Battle Royale' Arianna

'Accepted' Rest of the people there

-Digital Battle_Peyton Vs. Maria-

'Go Flowmon!' Maria 'Digivolve'

'You don't have to tell me twice!' Flowmon

'Digivolve FanBeemon!' Peyton

FanBeemon comes out of Peyton's Digivice.

'Flowmon digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Greenmon'

'FanBeemon blast digivolve to…' FanBeemon 'CannonBeemon'

'Alright, then I hope you can deal with the Ultimate Level CannonBeemon!' Peyton 'If you can't your team won't do anything. And it'll all be because you couldn't do anything, you're probably the most useless member on their team even the younger Owen is probably better than you!'

'YOU SAID PROBABLY!' Greenmon 'Flower Blast!'

'So she can't believe that?' CannonBeemon 'Nitro Stinger'

'I can't believe your words!' Maria 'Digital Boost! Chamelemon Power Data!'

Greenmon fades into its own surroundings.

'Great!' Peyton 'Then how about this!'

'Sky Rocket Infinity!' CannonBeemon

CannonBeemon shoots a barrage of missiles at its surroundings and hits Greenmon.

'OH NO!' Maria

'Nice try but those cheap tricks won't work on me' Peyton

'What can we do L' Maria

'Keep fighting, and believe in ourselves' Greenmon

'You're Right!' Maria 'We need to believe in ourselves'

-Battle Royale-

'Alright, go!' Arianna

Several Shadramon, Quetzalmon, Sheepmon, Seahomon,Rinkmon and Orcamon all appearout of light.

'These are all Armour Digimon' Tahjee 'They're very powerful, however will they be able to deal with our power?'

'Go Aquamon!' Arianna

'As you wish' Aquamon

'Aquamon digivolve to…' Aquamon 'Dolphmon'

'You will pay for what happed to Aquamon back there!' Arianna

'Us?' Melanie

'Hey, little girl you were the one who filled up your soul with dark energy.' Tahjee

'So they lied to her as well!' Adrian 'Alright I can't take this!'

'STOP ADRIAN!' Melanie

'She's right' Tahjee

'We don't need a fight to the death between 2 out of control Digimon!' Owen

'You're right' Adrian 'I need to calm down'

'Let's digivolve!' Tahjee

'Alright!' Lizardramon 'I've been waiting'

'Same here!' Wingmon

'Don't forget about us!' Liollmon

'Yeah I'm still part of this Battle!' Hagurumon

'Lizardramon Blast Digivolve to…'Lizardramon 'Tridramon'

'Liollmon Blast Digivolve to…' Liollmon 'LoaderLiomon'

'Wingmon Blast Digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Yimon'

'Hagurumon Digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Guardromon'

'I might not be able to digivolve to Ultimate Level yet, but I can still fight!' Owen 'Guardian Barrage!'

'Triple Dragon!' Tahjee

'Loader Morningstar' Adrian

'Hurricane' Melanie

'Guardian Barrage!' Owen

About a half of the Armour Digimon are returned to their owner's Digivices.

'Why are you killing the Digimon?' Arianna

'He's just trying to make me angry isn't he!' Adrian

'Oh boy' Tahjee

Arianna is surrounded in the thick Dark Aura again.

'GO! Dolphmon Digivolve!' Arianna

'Dolphmon Dark Digivolve to…' Dolphmon 'MarineDevimon'

'Oh great, again. GO!' Tahjee 'Triangle Fireball! Alright Adrian you take care of your sister's problems we'll take down these guys'

'Alright!' Owen

'Guardian Barrage!' Owen

'Great Twister!' Melanie

'Loader Morningstar' Adrian

MarineDevimon is hit badly, and starts attacking again.

'Digital Boost! Devimon Power Data!' Arianna

'If she dark digivolves her Digimon again, that Digivice is gonna break!' Elijah

-Digital Battle_Peyton VS. Maria-

'I trust you Greenmon, we can take her down together!' Maria

'Alright, let's take down this CannonBeemon, TOGETHER!' Greenmon

Maria's Digivice glows and the light covers Greenmon.

'Greenmon digivolve to…' Greenmon 'Blossomon!'

'SPIRAL FLOWER!' Blossomon

'Nitro Stinger!' Peyton

'Digital Boost! Tridramon Power Data!' Maria

'Sky Rocket Infinity!' CannonBeemon

'Let's finish this!' Maria

'THORN WHIP!' Blossomon & Maria

CannonBeemon reverts to FanBeemon and returns to Peyton's Digivice.

'Fine you win this round but you'll never be able to win the war!' Peyton

'Whatever just get going already' Maria

-Digital Battle Royale-

All the Digimon have returned to their Digivices, except for MarineDevimon.

'Your sister has to stop digivolving Dolphmon into this guy.'Tahjee

'Alright Boring Storm!' Adrian

MarineDevimon reverts back to Aquamon and returns to the Digivice.

'Alright we retreat!' Arianna

'Well then we better go back to' Owen

-Parliament House-

'I've refrained myself from asking this, but why don't we just declare an attack right now?' Elijah

'You want to know?' Avery 'We strengthen our forces to help us make a better chance of winning'

'Then why didn't we just recruit Mega Users straight away?' Elijah

'If we help make their Digimon stronger they'll have more chance of listening to us for them to get stronger' Avery

'What if they stop listening to us once they've gotten to their strongest level' Elijah

'If there's one thing to Digimon Taming you can always get stronger, either by Tamer or Digimon' Avery

'How do you know this?' Elijah

'You remember what I was back when I was young, I was the Champion of Japanese Tamers' Avery 'Though it was only lived for 2 years, I know'

'Ok' Elijah


	14. Episode 13: Transformation

'Alright so I guess you're next to be fighting by yourself' Tahjee

'Me?' Owen (nervously)

'What are you nervous?' Tahjee 'Don't worry we'll teach you'

'He's more skilled than you' Adrian

'If you check the rankings he's just under Adrian by 5' Melanie

'WHAT?!' Tahjee 'No kidding, but didn't I beat Adrian, and that Ava chick'

'She was only rank 152' Melanie

'And I beat Carter twice who was Rank 120' Adrian

'Then why wasn't he leader?' Tahjee

'No clue' Adrian

'But anyways, Owen why are you afraid?' Tahjee 'You're even more experienced than me'

'Umm…' Owen

'Leave him alone to think' Maria

Owen's Digivice signals a message has been received.

'Alright this time we will meet me at these coordinates.' James 'You will fight me, or else these innocent Digimon will die'

'Oh great' Tahjee

'I guess I have to go' Owen

'Jeez, that guy's really mean' Maria

'He's going to kill Digimon for goodness sake!' Lizardramon

'He also forced, Owen into battle' Liollmon

'We should probably go in after him' Flowmon

'Well what are we waiting for?' Wingmon

'Right' Everyone Else (except for Hagurumon and Owen)

'Owen wait for us' Tahjee

'Alright' Hagurumon 'But hurry up'

'Digital Portal Open' Owen

They enter the Digital World, at the exact coordinates.

'Alright, this time Arianna is keeping the others busy and it's just you and me' James 'Right DemiDevimon?'

'Right you are' DemiDevimon

'We'll still beat you like we did the last time' Hagurumon

'Shouldn't we let Tahjee or the others deal with this, I mean they have Ultimate Digimon' Owen

'This is YOUR battle, and so even I wouldn't get in your way there!' Tahjee

'He's right, normally I'd help YOU but this is completely YOUR battle' Adrian

'Just do it, YOU can win' Maria

'Stand up for YOURself, if a bully got to you what would you do?' Melanie

'Cower in fear' Owen

'No, YOU're supposed to stand up for YOURself and/or YOUR friends' Tahjee

'You activate the Digital Battle now, or these Digimon will pay a big price' James

'Accepted!' Owen

At that moment a Digital Battle opened.

'Heh, there's no way he'd actually win at all.' Arianna

'This is so messed up' Adrian

'Digital Battle Royale' Tahjee

'Accepted' Everyone Else (except James and Owen)

The Digimon that appear are several Frogmon, Mothmon, Butterflymon, Elephantmon, Kabukimon, Kangarumon, Mambomon and Aurumon.

'All of us!' Lizardramon

'Right!' DigiDestined Digimon (except Lizardramon)

'Digivolve!' DigiDestined

'Lizardramon Blast Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

'Liollmon Blast Digivolve to…' Liollmon

'Wingmon Blast Digivolve to…' Wingmon

'Flowmon Blast Digivolve to…' Flowmon

'…Tridramon' Tridramon

'…LoaderLiomon' LoaderLiomon

'…Yimon' Yimon

'…Blossomon' Blossomon

'Our turn Aquamon' Arianna is surrounded by a dark aura bursting around her 'DIGIVOLVE!'

The screen focuses on Arianna's War Digivice, where the outside breaks and spreads out and the rest is cracked through the whole thing.

'Aquamon Dark Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

A silhouette of Aquamon, is then shaped into a Black silhouette of IceDevimon, whose silhouette is shaped into MarineDevimon, the silhouette changes shape again, this time it materializes.

_It changed shape not colour and the Dark Warp Digivolution is so I just didn't have to go Dark Digivolve 3 times._

'Pukumon!' Pukumon

'Oh man this guy is way passed our level, I mean look he's at Mega' Tahjee 'Pukumon a Virus Digimon who wants to be the best hacker, its head is made from chrome digizoid.

'How are we going to do this?' Adrian

'We start collecting data and take out the armour Digimon so we can power ourselves up for a fight against Pukumon!' Tahjee

'Right' DigiDestined and Digimon (except Tahjee)

'DOWNLOAD!' DigiDestined

Pukumon is going crazy taking out its own team and hurting the DigiDestined Digimon as well.

'We're lucky we're at Ultimate Level or those attacks would've been dangerous.' Tahjee

_Armour Level's power is equal to in between Champion and Ultimate._

'Now, Digital Boost!' DigiDestined

-Digital Battle_James VS. Owen-

'You're worthless you only entered the battle because I threatened to kill Digimon, and that the others wouldn't stand for it if you didn't protect them.' James 'You don't even stand up for your friends at school when they're getting bullied.'

'Hey, stop bullying him!' Hagurumon

'Aww. Too bad your Hagurumon is going to be taken down easily, digivolve DemiDevimon!' James

'DemiDevimon Blast Digivolve to…!' DemiDevimon 'NeoDevimon'

'Alright Owen it's our turn' Hagurumon

Owen is sitting at the edge of the Digital Battle.

'Come on, you're not going to let his words keep you down are you?' Hagurumon

Owen nods his head.

'Great, now I'm so dead.' Hagurumon

'Not defending your own partner even, you're pathetic.' James 'NeoDevimon you have my permission to turn Hagurumon into a Digi-Egg'

NeoDevimon nods his head, and a "montage" of Hagurumon getting injured many times by NeoDevimon is shown.

_If you look at NeoDevimon's Digimon Wiki page it says it was genetically made, so I just made it so it can't talk in actual languages._

'Owen, help me please, I need your help!' Hagurumon

Owen starts sulking at the edge.

'Please help!' Hagurumon

'HAGURUMON!' Owen

'You need to stand up for yourself and your friends, even if you don't get hurt when not standing up, your friends will' Hagurumon 'You're strong-hearted, you can stand up for your friends and yourself when you're bullied'

'But I can't' Owen

'Well at least help me out here!' Hagurumon

'Oh right, you're against an Ultimate' Owen 'Digivolve!'

'Before you do that' Hagurumon 'You need to stand up for yourself and start knowing who you are, I know who you are, all that needs be is for you to believe that you are who you are! You're strong, you're the best tamer I could ask for!'

'I am?' Owen

Hagurumon nods.

'I AM!' Owen

The Digivice glows with the light of digivolution.

'Hagurumon Blast Digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Andromon'

'You believe you can stand up for yourself now you will those feelings were transferred into your Digivice and gave me new strength!' Andromon

'Andromon the Android Digimon, it's an Ultimate Level Vaccine. Being incomplete it's only Ultimate however it can match the powers of those just less than Mega.' James

'We're screwed' NeoDevimon speaking in Gibberish

'Now taste my Lightning Blade!' Andromon

-Digital Battle Royale-

'Aurumon' Tahjee

'Butterflymon' Adrian

'Elephantmon' Melanie

'Mothmon' Maria

'POWER DATA!' The 4 above

_At this point all the armour Digimon are returned to their Digivices._

Pukumon is attacked with all the finishing moves not leaving a scratch on him.

'You cannot beat me and Pukumon!' Arianna

'He's too powerful to beat with Pure Strength, we'll need another way like the tamer' Tahjee

'We're not attacking Arianna' Adrian

'I think he means fix, Arianna's Heart' Maria

'Yeah, her heart is so dark she keeps having Aquamon dark digivolve every time we encounter her.' Melanie

'We're just talking to her' Tahjee

'Alright' Adrian

'Look at what you did to Aquamon, he can't even hear you, he took down your forces. He's out of control and what's worse is that it's hard to defeat' Tahjee

'What?' Arianna 'Aquamon? I DID IT AGAIN! I NEED TO STOP THIS!'

Arianna's Digivice starts glowing.

'But I thought it was broken?' Troop

Pukumon de-digivolves to Aquamon, and starts fading away VERY, VERY, VERY slowly.

'Aquamon!' Arianna

'Yes, Arianna?' Aquamon

'I'm sorry for turning you into a Monster, with no feelings at all' Arianna

'I did have feelings, I wanted to follow your orders it's just hearing doesn't work.' Aquamon 'Also I forgive you'

_Dark Digivolution stops the senses from working, like Hearing, Touch, Sight and etc. depending on the Digimon's wants, like how a Tamer's Digimon would be to follow orders and protect the tamer, so it can't do anything._

'Don't leave me!' Arianna

'Don't worry I believe we'll meet again one day.' Aquamon 'But before I go, I want you to do 1 more thing for me, I want you to help your brother'

'Don't worry it wasn't your fault' Tahjee

'He's right, for once, it was dad, he filled you with the dark energy that would Dark Digivolve Aquamon.' Adrian

'Um… alright but what can I do I don't even have a Digimon.' Arianna 'But I will as Aquamon's last wish'

'Alright we have a new member now our forces are even stronger!' Tahjee

-Parliament House-

'Are we going to get a new member?' Elijah

'No, as proved every time we're close to having a 6th member or have one, it'll never happen' Avery

'Alright' Elijah

'But there's one more thing study the Dark Energy Arianna released.' Avery 'I want it to help us digivolve to a Mega' Avery

'Alright' Elijah


	15. Episode 14: Sovereigns Explain

'Alright, time to go to the centre of the Digital World' Tahjee

'How do I get there?' Arianna 'I don't have a digivice'

'Here hold onto me' Melanie

'Alright' Arianna

'Digital World here we go!' Tahjee

They enter the Digital World.

'So where was that seal?' Tahjee

'I don't know?' Lizardramon

'It must have disappeared under the sand' Hagurumon

'Alright' Wingmon

'Do we have a Dog Digimon?' Maria

'No, but we might as well start looking' Adrian

-Parliament House-

'It says they entered the Digital World however we can't find their signal anywhere?' Elijah

-Digital World-

'Ah, found it!' Adrian 'Liollmon go and tell them'

'Guys! Adrian has found the seal!' Liollmon

'ALRIGHT!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'Now we stand on it' Tahjee

'Is it safe?' Arianna

'We've already been there' Adrian

'You do know that they might see the part of her War Digivice' Maria

'Don't worry' Tahjee 'We'll protect her because there's no way they'd hurt us'

'True' Adrian

They stand on the seal where it starts glowing (yellowish gold), and the background becomes completely black other than 20 glowing eyes.

'I'm scared' Arianna

'Alright the sixth DigiDestined is here' Fanglongmon

'Even though it was terrible she lost her partner' Azulongmon

'However we do know right, Fanglongmon?' Ebonwumon 'Where Aquamon can come back to Arianna'

'Wait, go back did you say sixth DigiDestined?' Tahjee 'I thought there was only five of us?'

'Well she's not going with us!' Adrian 'It's too dangerous!'

'Don't worry, nothing bad will happen if she goes with you, they only have 5 generals. They gave up trying to outnumber you, so they kept with 5.' Fanglongmon

'Then who's Arianna going to get stronger against?' Owen

'We cannot give you any information on what happens' Fanglongmon

'How did you know Aquamon died?' Melanie

Arianna lowers her head down in sorrow.

'Who do you think we are?' Zhuquiaomon 'The Olympus Twelve? Seriously, those guys originated from the actual Digimon, we're not that worthless, they sit back doing nothing while we're busy holding the Digital World together'

-Olympus Twelve-

'Apollomon, what is it?' Mercurymon

'Nothing I just thought I heard something' Apollomon

-Dimension-

'We can see from our respective spots what goes on in the Digital World, and since the whole Digital World is what we hold and see, we can share information in this Dimension, since it still keeps our presence in the Digital World' Azulongmon 'You've been in my part of the Digital World the whole time, however now you're in Fanglongmon part of the Digital World, no one other than you 6 are allowed into this part of the Digital World'

'Why?' Owen

'Do you know how you and Arianna got your Digi-Eggs from the Computer' Fanglongmon

'Hagurumon came out of my Computer' Owen

'Yeah, same with Arianna' Adrian

'Also the Digivices that came out of Maria, Melanie, and Adrian's computers were the same method we used.' Fanglongmon

'You transported them to there through the computers' Melanie

'But what about mine?' Tahjee

'That Azulongmon who had the strongest connection to the Eastern Region of the Human World, morphed your Digivice' Ebonwumon

'You were saying why?' Arianna

'No one lives in the middle of the Earth, also no one is allowed here for the fact Digi-Eggs hatch from the centre of the Digital World where they are protected until they reach Rookie Level and thus going out on their journey' Fanglongmon

'Also those Digimon that die from battles and so on are reincarnated here into the centre of the Digital World' Zhuquiaomon

'The fact our presence here will also corrupt the Digital World' Adrian 'Considering there is no perfect human'

'Then why are we allowed in here?' Tahjee

'Because you'll listen to reason, and you won't tell any other person about this' Fanglongmon 'Why we chose you 6.'

'That's right, who chose Arianna?' Maria

'We lied to you the last time about who chose who' Azulongmon 'Or at least me and Fanglongmon'

'So who chose who?' Arianna

'Arianna was chosen by me' Azulongmon 'While Fanglongmon got the chance to choose 2, as he was our leader'

'I chose Tahjee and Adrian' Fanglongmon

'Why?' Adrian

'Time for the history of Liollmon and Lizardramon, 12 years before the events of Human and Digimon living in peace they were powerful Ultimate Level Digimon that stepped up to stop the chaos and destruction of a very dangerous and evil Digimon. We, the Royal Knights, Olympus Twelve, Four Great Dragons who Azulongmon is also a part of, and the Celestial Digimon gave Lizardramon and Liollmon our powers' Fanglongmon 'Giving them the power to pass Mega Level and Mega+ Level, they were able to get to Super-Ultimate they became Battledramon and WildLiomon respectively, however the fact it wasn't enough to defeat Holocaumon was saddening, but…'

'What are those the most powerful Digimon?' Tahjee

'Most powerful Wild Digimon' Zhuquiaomon 'Even though 2 of the Olympus Twelve had Tamers, they no longer exist in the Human World'

'Wow, and they gave up their power to these 2 and they still couldn't beat Holocaumon' Tahjee

'None of us gave them all our power the Olympus Twelve, Royal Knights, Ten Ancient Warriors, Four Great Dragons and Celestial Digimon gave them at most a half of our power, so we could regenerate the power again' Baihumon

'Oh, so that's why you Digimon are the most powerful Digimon' Tahjee

'They also have 12 Digicores' Lizardramon 'Or at least the Digimon Sovereigns'

'So we were picked by THE 4 MOST POWERFUL DIGIMON IN THE UNIVERSE!' Maria

'Wait, first. Let's see how many Royal Knights and Celestial Digimon are there?' Tahjee

'13 Royal Knights and 3 Celestial Digimon' Ebonwumon

'12 + 13 + 3 + 4 + 5 + 3' Tahjee

'You forgot that Azulongmon is also part of the 4 Great Dragons, so minus 1.' Maria

'- 1 equals' Tahjee

'divided by 2' Owen

'oh right, divided by 2' Tahjee 'equals'

Tahjee starts counting his fingers.

'19.5' Adrian

'HEY!' Tahjee

'I don't get how that works?' Adrian

'Fine we only gave them 1 tenth of our power' Baihumon

'Then that equals 3.9' Tahjee

'Then why didn't you just keeping giving them power if you can regenerate it' Adrian

'Because we can only regenerate to full power once every century' Fanglongmon 'And by then the Digital World would've been in complete ruin'

'Well I want to know more about my past' Lizardramon 'You know of how I was a hero and stuff'

'What happened unexpectedly was that The Seven Great Demon Lords gave them power to DNA Digivolve to a Digimon of amazing strength' Baihumon 'We all expected something would've been up with that sort of help, since their goal was to destroy the Digital World. All they said that their excuse was "We're the ones to destroy the Digital World not that wannabe" and nothing else was said they left, something weirder was that they gave all their power.'

'So what happened to Holocaumon?' Tahjee

'Holocaumon however made itself stronger by absorbing other Digimon, so they weren't able to take him down and turn him into a Digi-Egg' Fanglongmon 'But they did take him out and the Digimon he absorbed were taken here to be reborn, but Holocaumon was still alive, but as a Rookie Digimon, they had no energy to battle so they just sealed him into a prison under the Digital World. While they were at it they used the last of their energy to return the Digital World to its normal state and in the process evolved many Rookie Digimon to Champions. But they also became Digi-Eggs again in the process'

'I WAS SO AWESOME BACK THEN!' Lizardramon 'Can you give me the energy again so I can become Battledramon!'

'No way' Zhuquiaomon 'The one giving you energy is your Tamer ,Tahjee, same with the other Digimon'

'But wouldn't the war be much shorter if you just gave us the energy?' Liollmon

'We're still recovering from the last time we gave you energy you'll have to wait another month.' Fanglongmon

'But what happened to the Seven Great Demon Lords' Adrian

'They tried to conquer the Digital World, but the DigiDestined from 2012 stopped them.' Ebonwumon 'They became Digi-Eggs, but they had power equal to their Megas due to the Power Sharing twelve years before'

'Then why did you choose me and Tahjee?' Adrian

'You 2 were best suited to hold these powerful Digimon' Fanglongmon

'Wait a second I just realized, we have school tomorrow our Summer Vacation is over tomorrow' Owen

'Great, now between 7:00 to 3:30 they have a free time to catch us -_-' Tahjee 'Also the fact that we'd be in different schools doesn't help'

'What school do you go to anyways?' Maria

'Tokyo International College' Tahjee

'SAME HERE!' Maria

'Well I go to the same place' Adrian 'Luckily for me it's an international school

'I go to Tokyo International College as well' Melanie 'But who's in what grade?'

'I'm in Grade 1 High School' Tahjee 'Even though I'm only 15. J'

'Same here I'm 15 and in Grade 1 High School' Adrian 'Mainly because I passed Grade 8 with ease last year semester 1, and was able to get past Grade 9 ok'

'Wait you're Adrian Chen aren't you?' Tahjee

'Yes, so you must be Tahjee Takahashi' Chen

'I'm in Grade 2 Junior High School' Melanie 'I'm 14'

'Grade 3 Junior High School, 13 years old' Maria

The background fades into the desert.

'Well I go to Tokyo International College, as well in Grade 4 Elementary School' Owen

'I'm in Grade 4 Elementary School as well!' Arianna ':D'

'Yep you're Arianna Chen from my class' Owen

'So you must be Owen Takahashi' Arianna

'I guess our parents wanted the best education, luckily for me I got into the school at Kindergarten and passed each test with 50% to 75% the only class I ever get 100% is in uh nothing, not even Digimon in fact I always got 0% for that' Tahjee

'Hey, you weren't the only one' Adrian 'Since we only got our Digimon a few weeks or months ago means we all failed that, but that's not a subject you need more than 50% in'

'But this year I'm getting 100% for Digimon!' Tahjee 'I can't wait to show everyone Lizardramon!'

'Same here, I want everyone to meet Liollmon' Adrian 'Also the fact the Digimon can return to our Digivices is so that they don't fill up the classroom'

'Let's go train up for the last day of Summer' Tahjee

'Wait was it a coincidence that we're at the same school? 'Adrian 'Huh? They're gone'

'BUT I WANTED TO ASK ABOUT AQUAMON!' Arianna

Arianna's Digivice glows white, then the colour changes violet, and the War Digivice looks the Tamer 2.0 but Violet. Then a Digi-Egg is glowing violet like it was calling to Arianna.

'Is that Aquamon' Arianna

Arianna holds it in her arms where it hatches.

'Hi, I'm Pichimon, what's your name?' Pichimon

Arianna starts crying.

'What's the matter did I say something wrong?' Pichimon

'Is this the same Digimon?' Adrian

'Yes it is' Azulongmon (from Arianna's Digivice) 'I downgraded her Digivice and showed her Aquamon's Digi-Egg'

'But didn't he forget what happened?' Tahjee

'Yes, sadly as a price to pay' Azulongmon 'But however she is reunited with Aquamon'

'Are you my parter?' Arianna

'Your name?' Pichimon

'Arianna' Arianna

'Yes, you are' Pichimon

Arianna cries, and hugs Pichimon, and Pichimon starts to glow.

'Pichimon Blast Digivolve to…' Pichimon 'Aquamon'

A Fujinmon appears, and sees the DigiDestined near the seal, and attacks them.

'Get out of here now!' Fujinmon

'It's alright we were just visiting, we finished what we came here to do we're going back now' Tahjee

'Yeah? What did you come here to do?' Fujinmon 'Marut Cyclone'

Fujinmon aims his blasters at Arianna whose still crying holding Aquamon

'DIGIVOLVE!' DigiDestined

'We're all on it!' Lizardramon

'You can't count us out of protecting an ally.' Liollmon

'Lizardramon Blast Digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Tridramon'

'Liollmon Blast Digivolve to…' Liollmon 'LoaderLiomon'

'Wingmon Blast Digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Yimon'

'Flowmon Blast Digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Blossomon'

'Hagurumon Blast Digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Andromon'

'We won't let you hurt our partners' Blossomon

'That's right!' Aquamon

'DON'T AQUAMON!' Arianna

'Huh, 2.0 Digivices however this girl is still trespassing as the rules on who's allowed here' Fujinmon

'Let's see who is this guy?' Tahjee

'Fujinmon, Mega Level Vaccine-Attribute Digimon, he is very good at close combat that it's hard to even defend at close range' Owen

'There's no way to win this battle, he's just too powerful' Melanie

'However we cannot give up we're a team and we face these challenges together!' Owen

Fujinmon has shot 2 blasts at Arianna, and it begins going into slow mo.

'ARIANNA!' Adrian & Aquamon

Arianna's Digivice starts to glow.

'Aquamon digivolve to…' Aquamon 'Dolphmon'

'This guy grows up quick however the fact there's a lot of lack in water here is a huge problem' LoaderLiomon

'PULSE BLAST!' Dolphmon

The Pulse Blast gets way overpowered by the shots, and hits Dolphmon where it returns to Arianna's Digivice.

'AQUAMON ARE YOU OKAY?' Arianna

'Don't worry, I'm fine' Aquamon

'Another 2.0 Digivice, I'm terribly sorry for attacking you DigiDestined' Fujinmon

'Alright, but next time if you're going to shoot anyone but Arianna' Adrian

'Yeah, like Tahjee' Maria

'Exactly!' Tahjee 'Wait, what?'

'I guess you didn't mean it, so that's okay' Owen

'It's a miracle we didn't get killed' Melanie 'But I have a question'

'Why are you in the centre of the Digital World when you're way passed In-Training Level.' Arianna

'I'll show you why' Fujinmon 'Brothers come on out'

'Yes, you called Fujinmon' Sujinmon

'What did you need' Raijinmon

'These are the DigiDestined the legend spoke of' Fujinmon 'But the main reason I came here was to show them why we're here'

'Raijinmon, a Mega Virus-Attribute Digimon, its Elekugal attack will paralyse you for weeks.' Melanie

'Sujinmon, a Mega Data-Attribute Digimon, the Accel Arms it uses will send you flying for miles' Maria

'3 Mega Level Digimon' Tahjee 'But why are you here?'

They each move in different direction showing a giant swarm of Baby Digimon.

'WOW!' Arianna

'They're all so cute!' Maria

'I don't believe it!' Owen

'We protect the Baby Digimon here, they are varied from Fresh to In-Training' Raijinmon

'Look at all of these' Melanie 'Koromon In-Training Digimon, it's only attack is Bubble Blow but it can still attack well against other In-Trainings.

'Punimon, a Fresh Digimon, it's slime type is like most other Fresh Digimon having not developed much power yet, it stays hidden.' Tahjee

'Nyokimon' Adrian 'Another Fresh Digimon, a seed Digimon it has many Plant Digimon to digivolve to, so it's powers are unknown.'

'I can't even count that high!' Tahjee 'Look at all of them'

'Of course you can't count that high, you only count up to 1 billion.' Adrian

'Alright let's go' Tahjee 'We need to start training and studying, school starts tomorrow sadly'

'Right' Owen

'I might stay here and play with the Digimon' Arianna

'Sorry but I'm not letting you out of my sight again' Adrian

'Why don't I stay here with her?' Owen 'I'd like to play with them too'

'I guess you have an Ultimate Level Digimon with you' Adrian 'But…'

'What's the matter can't trust a Virus Digimon?' Raijinmon

'Oh right, you guys can look after Arianna' Tahjee

'We'd be happy to' Sujinmon

'Do you think we should trust them, I mean we only just met' Adrian

'I see you're taking a safe route' Fujinmon 'Don't worry we'd like help protecting and taking care of these Baby Digimon anyways'

'We swear we won't do anything stupid or mean to them' Sujinmon 'After all we're in Fanglongmon's territory, if we hurt the DigiDestined guess what happens to us?'

'I guess he has a point there' Melanie

'Alright fine but you must be at Owen's house by 5' Adrian

'Alright' Arianna

-They get to the Human World-

'Guess what guys, good news they took off your names as outlaws' Molly 'You can go home now'

'Alright!' Tahjee

'Are you sure it's safe' Melanie 'You know it could be a trap'

'Yes, but the fact our Digimon are strong enough to defeat their teams with ease is a good factor' Maria 'How about I go and sleepover at your house, so we don't get overpowered, they'd never expect that'

'We can't go anywhere, so that's a problem' Adrian

'Yeah' Arianna

'Why doesn't Arianna stay with Molly and you come over to my house Adrian?' Tahjee

'I don't see why not, they should have enough people to fight against them if they come to hunt us down' Adrian

'I have a better idea, if they ever come to knock on your door go into the Digital World' Tahjee 'Without delay these coordinates will be where we meet every time.'

'Alright' Maria

'Got it' Owen

'I'll remember for them as well' Molly

'There's enough of us to be split into the groups for a good amount of protection.'

'Then that'll be our plan, we meet there every 10 o' clock during Sunday, and after school during weekdays and Saturday.


	16. Episode 15: School Mermaid

'Alright we're here' Tahjee 'Guess we start splitting up into our classes now'

'See you all later' Adrian

'See ya' Student

'I wonder where everyone else is?' Tahjee 'There's Arianna but where's Owen'

Arianna sees Tahjee with Adrian.

'BIG BROTHER!' Arianna

'Well I wonder where the rest are' Tahjee

'Owen went to play with his friends' Arianna

'Where did he go?' Tahjee

'Hey guys!' Maria

'Seems like none of us were attacked that night' Melanie 'Where's Owen'

'That's who we were about to look for' Tahjee

The bell rings, and they start running to class.

'I can't wait to see how my friends are doing.' Tahjee

'Aren't they the ones who walked with you to school?' Adrian

'Not really, I meant class friends, only 1 of them was walking with us other than you' Tahjee

-Lunch-

'Alright let's have a quick Digital Battle' Tahjee 'I can't wait to see how you've gotten stronger'

'You want to Tahjee?' Student/Tahjee's Friend 'I didn't know you even had a Digimon?'

'Well you'll see, Digital Battle' Tahjee

'Accepted' Student

'Digital Battle set to end in 30 minutes.' Voice

_That would only happen when a Digital Battle goes on during their lunch._

'Come out Lizardramon!' Tahjee

'Nice Digimon, but mine's gotten to Ultimate during the summer holidays' Student 'Show them your power, Tsukaimon!'

'I'll go easy on you' Student' Digivolve, so I won't go to Ultimate for you, digivolve'

'Tsukaimon digivolve to…' Tsukaimon 'Devidramon'

'I'm not that useless, but you didn't have the time to check my rankings though so I guess that's good enough' Tahjee 'We're not holding anything back!'

'Alright! Lizardramon Blast Digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Tridramon'

'Blast Digivolve so was yours an In-Training, I can't get any data on it for some reason?' Student

'It's because it's not usually seen around the whole Digital World' Adrian

Adrian is standing against a wall with his arms crossed.

'So we're the only ones to have seen it' Student

'Not really, there are also a few other Digimon as well' Tahjee

'I wish to meet them all!' Student

'Well finish your battle' Adrian

'Alright, digivolve again' Student

'Devidramon digivolve to…' Devidramon 'Gigadramon'

'Go Triple Dragon!' Tahjee

'Genocide Gear!' Student

'Try this! Digital Boost! Mirage Shield!' Tahjee

'Digital Boost! Energy Restore A!' Student

'You wasted your turn then' Adrian 'It recovers your energy which you only used one attack'

'While my Mirage Shield boosts my Defence up by 20' Tahjee

'Umm…' Student 'ok'

'NOW! Triple Dragon' Tahjee

'Right Tahjee' Tridramon

'Don't worry Gigadramon!' Student 'Digital Boost! Energy Restore K' Student

'That was even more of a waste' Adrian

'Finish this! Triangle Fireball!' Tahjee

'Triangle Fireball!' Tridramon

'Alright you win, how did you get that strong' Student

'Simple, I found someone to teach me' Tahjee

Tahjee is facing towards Adrian.

'You taught Tahjee!' Student

'Only to return a favour' Adrian

'I'd like to battle you!' Student

The bell rings.

'Saved by the bell aren't you?' Tahjee

Adrian just smiles.

-Owen & Arianna's Class-

Someone bursts through the door.

'I was ordered to find someone called Arianna' Troop 'You're coming with me!'

The whole class except for Owen points to Arianna while cowering in fear.

'You're kidding me right?' Owen 'Even in this class bullies are scared. Well I'm not! Hagurumon it's time to help out!'

'He's after me, I shall battle him' Arianna

'Really?' Troop 'Come out MetalTyrannomon'

James from Legalized also comes in through the broken door.

'Don't you need help?' James 'Digital Tag Battle!'

'Digital Tag Battle' Troop

'Accepted!' Owen & Arianna

A force field covers them and they are on the top of the school, while the whole class goes and watch them battle.

'Come out Aquamon!' Arianna

'Take them out! DemiDevimon!' James

'DIGIVOLVE!' Owen & James

'Hagurumon Blast digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Andromon!'

'DemiDevimon Blast digivolve to…' DemiDevimon 'NeoDevimon!'

'I see they've now got Ultimates on their troops as well' Owen

'Yes, don't you remember when you lead an army to battle?' James

Arianna collapses with her hands in front

'Yes, sadly' Arianna

'However you can change your ways and do good!' Dolphmon 'Even if I don't remember what happened, I'll still support you all the time!'

'Thanks Dolphmon' Arianna 'But'

'Didn't you hear what Dolphmon said?' Owen 'It's not just Dolphmon but all of us!'

'Huh?' Arianna

'You're on the right side now!' Owen

'He's right' Dolphmon

'I am' Arianna 'I'm going to take you down for the team!'

'That's right' Dolphmon

Arianna's Digivice starts glowing.

'Digivolve' Arianna

'Aquamon Blast Digivolve to…' Aquamon 'Mermaimon!'

'Wow she looks hot' Student 'What's the data? Huh? No Data?'

'Mermaimon, an Ultimate Data Attribute Digimon its Northern Cross Bomber will make you wish you never saw her' James

'Students you should be inside!' Principal

'But look!' Student

'You two get down here this instant you know you aren't allowed to battle during class time' Principal 'You as well'

'I don't even go to your school' James 'So don't bother. Guilty Claw!'

'Nuclear Laser!' MetalTyrannomon

'Lightning Blade!' Owen

'Charm Plunder!' Arianna

'Digital Boost!' Spread Restore 2.0!' Owen 'This heals all ally Digimon on my side by 30! Now finish them off'

'My pleasure, tell my father this is from me!' Arianna

'And me too!' Meraimon

'Northern Cross Bomber!' Arianna & Mermaimon

Mermaimon creates 2 replicas of her anchors and they are thrown at NeoDevimon and MetalTyrannomon, piercing them and returning them to the Digivices.

'You might have won this round but the war will be ours!' James

'Alright another Ultimate to add to the team' Owen

The bell rings

'Alright I guess you're all dismissed' Teacher 'Sadly that lesson got interrupted by some guy and a kid, and the door got broken'

'Alright where's Tahjee?' Owen

'Here' Tahjee

'I'm here too' Melanie

'Same' Maria

'Don't forget me' Adrian

'So where do we go to get to the Digital World' Arianna

'We'd just go to where we'd be sleeping for the night' Tahjee

'Alright' The others

-Parliament House-

'So are we ready yet?' BlackAgumon 'I want to unlock that power even faster!'

'Get ready to digivolve to MEGA!' Elijah 'Start the hack'

'Alright' Ava

'Since a digivolution is when a Digimon downloads the data needed for its evolution with a tamer it's stored in the Digivice, and therefore unlocked there' Elijah 'Once we've hacked through you should be able to digivolve to, BlackWarGreymon!'

'Perfect' BlackAgumon 'One step closer'

BlackAgumon puts on a grin.


	17. Episode 16: Mega Hacker

'Alright we're going to the Digital World!' Tahjee 'I can't wait to find strong opponents'

'Slow down' Adrian

'Really?' Lizardramon 'We don't know the meaning of this "slow down"'

'Well then let me put this in terms you'd understand' Liollmon 'Wait for us'

'Come on it's not my fault you're slow' Tahjee

They open the Digital Portal, and go to the Digital World.

'Alright, so everyone is here' Adrian 'But this time we're here to figure out our next move, they haven't attacked for 2 months after the school attack'

'And that's good' Tahjee 'We have a lot more time to train'

'No it could mean that the war has already started!' Adrian

'WHAT?' Everyone (except Tahjee & Adrian)

'It could be behind our backs right now and we probably don't even know about it' Adrian

'Adrian has a point' Lizardramon

'You're not saying that are you Lizardramon?' Tahjee

'Adrian does have a point' Flowmon

'Yeah' Maria

'Then we're too late' Melanie

'Or it could be they've been afraid of us and gave up' Tahjee

'No, I don't think so' Wingmon 'They may be stupid but not cowardly'

'I agree with Wingmon' Hagurumon

'There's just no way they'd give up' Liollmon

'Guess the odds are against me' Tahjee 'But no, there's no way they could've started the war already if they did the Sovereigns would've telepathically sent us a message'

'So what could they've been doing?' Adrian

'Even I'm confused' Aquamon

'I have no idea' Arianna

'Maybe we'll find out soon' Owen

'How about now?' Ava

'We're back and more powerful than ever' James

'Let's see you beat me now Adrian!' Carter

'There's no way I'd be losing to any of you!' Peyton

'Now you're going back to the bottom' Mason

'This time I'm with them' Elijah

'DAD?!' Adrian & Arianna

'Come out Keramon!' Elijah 'Digital Battle Royale!'

'Accepted!' Other Tamers

'DIGIVOLVE!' Legalized

'You too!' DigiDestined

'Keramon Warp Digivolve to…' Keramon

A black 3D-like silhouette of Chrysalimon, and gets covered by an Infermon Silhouette, and finally a Diaboromon which materializes into an actual Diaboromon.

'Diaboromon!' Diaboromon

'BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve to…' BlackAgumon

Another 3D-like silhouette is shown but of DarkTyrannomon instead, next is SkullGreymon and finally BlackWarGreymon materializes from it.

'BlackWarGreymon!' BlackAgumon  
'Dracmon Warp Digivolve to…' Dracmon

A Sangloupmon silhouette, covered by a Matadormon silhouette and finally a GranDracmon materializes from it.

'GranDracmon!' GranDracmon

'Terriermon Warp Digivolve to…' Terriermon

A BlackGargomon Silhouette, BlackRapidmon, and finally it materializes into BlackMegaGargomon.

'BlackMegaGargomon!' BlackMegaGargomon

'FanBeemon Warp Digivolve to…' FanBeemon

A CannonBeemon comes out of a Waspmon silhouette, which then materializes into TigerVespamon.

'TigerVespamon!' TigerVespamon

'DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to…' DemiDevimon

DemiDevimon is coverd by the silhouette of a Devimon which is shaped into a NeoDevimon silhouette and finally a GranDevimon comes out (made up Digimon). _GranDevimon looks like a NeoDevimon but has much longer claws bigger and has armour plating on its chest, arms and legs._

'Lizardramon Blast Digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Tridramon'

'Liollmon Blast Digivolve to…' Liollmon 'LoaderLiomon'

'Wingmon Blast Digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Yimon'

'Flowmon Blast Digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Blossomon

'Aquamon Blast Digivolve to…' Aquamon 'Mermaimon'

'Hagurumon Blast Digivolve to…' Hagurumon 'Andromon'

'Huh, they digivolved to new forms?' Tahjee

'Let's see their data' Adrian

'BlackWarGreymon, a Dragon Man Virus Attribute and Mega Digimon, it deemed the title of the Jet-Black Warrior, its Terra Destroyer is dangerous to even other BlackWarGreymon.' Tahjee

'GranDracmon, Virus Attribute Demon Beast and Mega-Level Digimon, it boasts of power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords cannot interfere with, be aware of the Death Scream' Adrian

'BlackMegaGargomon, a Machine, Vaccine and Mega-Level Digimon, its speed works very well in the dark to add the Burst Shot to its arsenal is making a mass weapon of destruction and war.' Melanie

'TigerVespamon, a Virus Cyborg Digimon, a Mega Level Digimon who boasts about an astounding degree of stamina that cannot be seen via just a silhouette, be careful of the Mach Stinger Victory and the Royal Meisters it holds as weapons' Maria

'GranDevimon, Fallen Angel Virus Digimon, its Mega Level isn't just one of its features it can transform Dark Energy into any weapon of its choice, especially the weapon it calls the Black Sword' Owen

'Diaboromon, an Unidentified Mega Level Digimon, not much is known about it, but what is known that its dangerous and the attack Cable Crusher is something to look out for' Arianna

'This is going to be difficult their Fighter Armour and Mega Levels will make it almost impossible to deal with' Adrian

'We'd have to team up on them' Tahjee 'That's the only way'

'Cable Crusher!' Diaboromon

Its arms are stretched grabbing Mermaimon, and stopping it from moving.

'Dramon Killer!' BlackWarGreymon

The attack goes straight through Tridramon and instantly reverted to Lizardramon, returning to the Digivice.

'Sorry Tahjee' Lizardramon

'No worries, this would've been a tough battle he did say it was a Dramon Killer after all.' Tahjee

'Gorgon Eye!' GranDracmon

LoaderLiomon is covered in Darkness where it returns to Adrian's Digivice.

'I couldn't save Aquamon' Liollmon

'Don't worry' Adrian 'But this isn't good'

'Mace of Destruction!' GranDevimon

GranDevimon creates a Mace from Dark Energy, and smashes Andromon with it.

'Sorry Owen' Andromon

Andromon instantly goes back into the Digivice.

'We can beat them next time Hagurumon' Owen

'Giant Missile' BlackMegaGargomon

BlackMegaGargomon fires the two missiles at Yimon, and Yimon reverts back to Wingmon and returns to the Digivice.

'Sorry Melanie' Wingmon 'I wasn't strong enough'

'We'll have other chances' Melanie

'Royal Meister!' TigerVespamon

TigerVespamon slashes through Blossomon with the Royal Meister, and Blossomon returns to the Digivie.

'Sorry Maria' Flowmon

'We'll always get stronger' Maria

'Time to finish this!' Elijah

'Right' Diaboromon 'Web Wrecker!'

Mermaimon is engulfed by the destructive energy, and returned to Arianna's Digivice.

'You're kidding me!' Tahjee

'This is the power of our genetically enhanced Digimon!' Ava

'You did not just say that!' Liollmon

'You agreed to this?' Lizardramon

'What are you saying we'd run away from power?' BlackAgumon 'I am power!'

'Next time will be when it ends, we'll be waiting for you in the same place here Tahjee, a fair match of Mega VS. Mega' Ava 'We'll settle the true score'

'I'll be there' Tahjee

'Same Adrian however we'll be in different battles' Carter

'I won't back down at all' Adrian

'Melanie you better see me in the south of the Digital World' Mason

'I have nothing to lose' Melanie

'You better not keep me waiting in the North Maria' Peyton

'I'm going to take you down as if you were just a bug' Maria

'Meet me at the West Owen, at the West 'James

'I won't run away this time!' Owen

'And I'll be at the East waiting for you, my daughter' Elijah

'Alright, so when and what time?' Tahjee

'After school on Saturday' Elijah 'If you don't appear the war will start, and you won't have a chance to stop it, the bet on that battle is if we win you stop trying to interfere if we win, the final battle shall be decided in the Human World where it'll be protected.'

'Get ready for you doom, Lizardramon' BlackWarGreymon 'Your partner will have to give up taming if we win'

'Same here' Carter

'You'll be kept out of the way' Mason

'This'll be our bet too' Peyton

'All of us agreed to put on the same bet' James

'So this'll be the last and final battle if we win, you better bring yourself a Mega Digimon!' Ava

They leave leaving the DigiDestined alone pondering.

'Where can we Digivolve our Digimon to Mega?' Tahjee 'Digimon Sovereigns, I'm sure their seal is around here'

They step on the seal covered by sand.

'Found it' Lizardramon

'Way to state the obvious' Adrian

'You wanted to digivolve to Mega, we'll help you' Fanglongmon 'Time to split you up'

Maria is sent north in a green light, Melanie is sent south in a red light, Owen is sent West in a White Light, Arianna is sent East in a Light Blue Light, while Adrian and Tahjee are sent to the sky in a Yellow Light.

What did you do to Tahjee and the others?!' Lizardramon

'The test begins now' Fanglongmon 'Will they be worthy to be called the DigiDestined, you will be transported there when they call you'


	18. Episode 17: Test of a Leader

Tahjee is in a cave, full of sand, he's lost and doesn't have Lizardramon with him.

'Where am I?' Tahjee 'Some Mentors, they just sent us all in different directions and we have no idea where each other are.'

_The Digimon Sovereigns do not appear in physical forms in any place except the Seal Dimension._

'Tahjee, I have something to tell you, you were meant to be the Leader of the DigiDestined, however I have no idea if that'll work anymore' Fanglongmon 'You shall fight SuperiorGreymon, one of the Digimon that was partnered with the Leader of the original DigiDestined.'

'But I don't have Lizardramon with me!' Tahjee

'Lizardramon will find you; you just need to guide him' Fanglongmon

'You will never be as good as a leader as my Tamer was, you can't even take suggestions without creating an argument, if there is no majority on you.' SuperiorGreymon

'I didn't know I was meant to be leader if I knew, I'd just tell them what we're doing' Tahjee

'See that's what I mean, my Tamer was much better at leading the Japanese DigiDestined' SuperiorGreymon 'He would actually listen to his teammates. He wasn't chosen to be elected by the sovereigns or whatever the team chose him to lead as they say what he could do'

'I don't care, I should be the best I can be instead' Tahjee

'Fanglongmon forgot to mention 1 more thing, it's not you will lose your leader status but also your DigiDestined status' SuperiorGreymon

'WHAT?' Tahjee

'Now, if you win this you shall be kept as leader of the DigiDestined.' SuperiorGreymon 'Whoever the DigiDestined are'

6 split screens are show, and they all contain each of the DigiDestined.

'My team, is my team I don't care if I don't listen to them they're my team' DigiDestined

'I am only going to work with my team, and even if we're not the DigiDestined anymore we will, and I mean we will take down the government' Tahjee

The split screen disappears, and SuperiorGreymon cracks a faint smile

'Alright, but you need to start listening to your friends, if you are part of the DigiDestined, you will be leader' SuperiorGreymon

'What?' Tahjee

'Start listening to your friends and you might be able to beat him' Fanglongmon 'Look at the past with your team, what should you correct'

-Flashback Montage of Tahjee not listening about any conversation-

'He was right, I need to listen to everyone in my group, that's what a leader is, not someone who gives the ideas and that is automatically it, you need to take suggestions from your team and pick which would be the best for the group, the group is your responsibility if you're the leader' Tahjee 'I shouldn't have even thought that a leader would give out commands at that's all they had to do, a leader is the one who makes the final decision'

'Fire Roar' SuperiorGreymon

'I need to fix this by going back' Tahjee

Tahjee jumps right through the space in the Fire Roar since the Fire Roar is just circles of flames being shot out, and reaches SuperiorGreymon punching it in the mouth.

-Seal Dimension-

A red portal opens up and Lizardramon walks towards it.

'Lizardramon where are you going?' Liollmon 'We should stick together'

'Liollmon's right' Wingmon

'We shouldn't be making any moves yet' Flowmon

'Especially not without our tamers' Aquamon

'We should stay here, until our Tamers come back to us' Hagurumon

'Well you can stay yourself, however I'm going to Tahjee' Lizardramon 'I can sense Tahjee in there'

-Tahjee-

A red portal opens up and Lizardramon comes out of it, and Tahjee's Digivice starts glowing as if it was malfunctioning.

'Alright, Lizardramon' Tahjee

'I knew we'd find each other eventually' Lizardramon

'Alright Lizardramon digivolve!' Tahjee 'This guy is supposedly the old DigiDestined leader's partner, I am supposed to be leader of the DigiDestined, now I am the leader of my team'

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

A Red 3-D silhouette is show of Dualdramon, who is then transformed into Tridramon, and finally a Quadramon comes out of the silhouette. _Quadramon has 4 heads unlike Tridramon, and has much bigger wings so it can fly more easily, abd still has to colour of Tridramon, it has spikes down its back, and 2 visible fangs on each mouth._

'Quadramon?' Tahjee

'The power of your Digivice has given you the power to go to Mega' SuperiorGreymon 'Quadramon, a Vaccine Attribute Holy Dragon Digimon, it is a Mega Level, its 4 heads will be dangerous to many Digimon, watch out for Square Dragon Fireball it covers a lot of the area.'

'Yes!' Tahjee

'Dragon Flare!' SuperiorGreymon 'Now your turn to check my data'

A stream of fire comes out of SuperiorGreymon's mouth

'SuperiorGreymon, Mega Level Vaccine Beast Dragon Digimon, being powerful in the Greymon Family watch out for Great Slash as well' Tahjee

'I hope you enjoy this!' Quadramon

'Dragon Cannon!' Tahjee

Quadramon releases a barrage of Red Energy Balls from its mouths, and leaving very little room to dodge.

'Great Slash!' SuperiorGreymon

It slashes with its claws clearing enough Energy Balls for it not to get hurt.

'Fire Roar!' SuperiorGreymon

'Quadragon' Quadramon

Quadramon sends a stream of energy from each of its heads, combining into 1 powerful stream of energy.

'Dragon Flare!' SuperiorGreymon

The two attacks collide with even power.

'Time to finish this!' Tahjee 'Square'

'Dragon' Quadramon

'Fireball' Tahjee & Quadramon

_This attack is pretty much the same as Triangle Fireball, except 4 Fireballs and a square is formed. _The attack hits SuperiorGreymon dead on where it falls down.

'Alright' Tahjee 'We're finished here'

'No you're not' Fanglongmon

'Finish me off' SuperiorGreymon

'Sorry but no' Quadramon 'That's not us'

SuperiorGreymon disappears from the place, as if he was never there in the first place.

'I see, but when the time comes you will have to' Fanglongmon 'I'll transport you back with Adrian to the seal'

'Wait, what happened to SuperiorGreymon?' Tahjee

'He was nothing but a copy, I created him' Fanglongmon

'So he wasn't a real Digimon?' Quadramon

'Yes, you could say a solid hologram if you will' Fanglongmon


	19. Episode 18: Thunder Beast King

'Alright, where am I?' Adrian

'You're in a place you need to escape from, and there's only one way to do it' Fanglongmon 'Finish the test'

'Finish what?' Adrian

'I wanted you to become a DigiDestined, because you had enough courage to rebel against your father, you would've been second-in-command after Tahjee' Fanglongmon 'However you disappointed me'

'So what?' Adrian

'You are to face KaiserGarurumon' Fanglongmon 'A Digimon from the original DigiDestined, the one who was trusted by the leader to be second-in-command'

'If you lose this you shall be gone from the DigiDestined' KaiserGarurumon 'You have to defeat me to stay with your friends'

'Well then send Liollmon here!' Adrian

'You are to fight alone until Liollmon comes here' Fanglongmon 'And if you lose, he won't stop to think about finishing you off'

'Let's see what we can do then?' Adrian 'KaiserGarurumon, a Mega Level Data Digimon, it is a Master Swordsman, using its Light of the Beast it can power up its sword even more'

'You're useless, you couldn't even change your father's mind, if it weren't for you, your friends wouldn't be in this mess' KaiserGarurumon 'My old Partner would never have let that happen'

'Well I am not your old partner' Adrian

'Also if your team loses themselves they'd be no longer a DigiDestined' KaiserGarurumon 'What would happen if they lose?'

'I'd join them and quit' Adrian 'My goal isn't to be DigiDestined, it's to comfort my friends and stop the war'

'What if they don't let you quit'

The same split screen appears and the same thing happens

'My team, is my team I don't care if I don't listen to them they're my team' DigiDestined

KaiserGarurumon cracks a faint smile.

'What's so funny?' Adrian

'You say that as even though you could've stopped them, but you didn't try hard enough you decided to go and let the war start preparing' KaiserGarurumon 'What would your team have said?'

'What would they have said?' Adrian

'Not your fault, you couldn't stop your stubborn father anyways' KaiserGarurumon

'Yes that's what they would've said' Adrian 'They forgave me, I shall help them take down the war, we together will bring peace!'

Adrian's Digivice is shining bright.

'Beast Sword!' KaiserGarurumon

Adrian dodges them with ease and punches KaiserGarurumon in the stomach.

-Seal Dimension-

'Huh? What are all these portal?' Hagurumon

All of them walk into a portal of a different colour; Liollmon goes into a blue portal, Wingmon to a Pink Portal, Flowmon to a Green, Hagurumon to a Grey Portal and finally Aquamon to a violet portal.

-Adrian's Spot-

'You called me here Partner?' Liollmon

'Alright let's go it's time to digivolve!' Adrian

'YEAH!' Liollmon

'Time to take down this freak' Adrian

'Hope you get to have a chance even' KaiserGarurumon

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…' Liollmon

Liollmon is transformed into a 3-D Blue Silhouette, which is shaped into a 3D Blue Silhouette of Liamon, which is covered by LoaderLiomon, and finally a RayLiamon appears out of the LoaderLiomon silhouette.

'RayLiamon' RayLiamon

_RayLiamon looks like a Liamon with armour like LoaderLiomon, and its tail is no longer a mace, the legs have much longer claws._

'RayLiamon, a Data Attribute, Holy Beast, Mega-Level Digimon, being a powerful Lion Digimon its powers surpass even SaberLeomon, don't ever try to hide from it as it can see through walls, the King's Judgement will leave you out.' KaiserGarurumon

'I hope you have fun' Adrian

'Because this is the power of us all!' RayLiamon

'Beast King Wave' Adrian

RayLiamon releases a wave of energy balls from its mouth full of electrical energy.

'Slash of the Beast' KaiserGarurumon

KaiserGarurumon wipes out the energy balls with lashes from its sword.

'Try this! Ray Seeker!' Adrian

RayLiamon shoots rays of red light from its eyes hitting KaiserGarurumon.

'Light of the Beast' KaiserGarurumon

KaiserGarurumon's sword is extended by light energy.

'Now to finish this!' Adrian

'This is my…' RayLiamon

'King's Judgement!' Adrian & RayLiamon

RayLiamon fires a barrage of electricity at KaiserGarurumon from its mane.

'Come now, finish me off, with another King's Judgement' KaiserGarurumon

'Sorry, but you're not our enemy' Adrian

'I guess the time will come' KaiserGarurumon

KaiserGarurumon disappears like SuperiorGreymon did.

'Huh? Where did KaiserGarurumon go, I can't find him even with my X-Rays.' RayLiamon

'That KaiserGarurumon wasn't even real, it was just a copy, or a solid hologram however you wish to call it' Fanglongmon

'Figures, you did say they reverted to Digi-Eggs, so they wouldn't have remembered what happened.' Adrian

'Now I'll take you back to the seal dimension' Fanglongmon

Adrian is covered in a blue light, and sent flying off.

'Now the time has come for them to fulfil their destiny' Fanglongmon 'The others should be finished'

-Parliament House-

'We've found a level pass Mega!' Elijah 'It seems only Tamed Digimon can pass it, however there might be a few out there pass Mega'

'Well then don't just stand there upload the data' Avery

'We might need them to actually unlock the data since there are little to no Mega+ Digimon known at all.' Elijah

'Fine then, find the data of their Mega Level Digimon and take in every bit of data change it into data for digivolution' Avery

'That'll take a long time' Elijah

'I don't care' Avery 'Just make sure you do it'

'Yes, Prime Minister' Elijah


	20. Episode 19: Queen of Birds

'Alright what did they do now?' Melanie

'I am disappointed in you Melanie, after thinking you had great potential, you just proved to me you didn't care about Digimon, you don't deserve to be a DigiDestined' Zhuquiaomon 'Now you have to prove to me you deserve to be one, your test is now going to begin'

'Then bring Wingmon over here!' Melanie

'Sorry, but he has to find his way here on his own' Zhuquiaomon 'You have to either guide him here or he gets here'

'Then what do I do to pass this test?' Melanie

'Digivolve to Mega your goal in the first place' Zhuquiaomon

'Fine, but how will I do that without Wingmon' Melanie

'That you'll find out soon' Zhuquiaomon 'But your test is to defeat this StormKazemon, a Digimon from the original DigiDestined'

'Fine' Melanie 'StormKazemon, a Vaccine Attribute, Bird Man Mega Digimon, it is very skilled in using its storm abilities, the Ancient Storm is one to look out for'

'Well look out for this!' StormKazemon 'Spinning Wind'

StormKazemon creates a tornado with its staff, blowing Melanie a couple of miles.

'You're useless, you don't actually care about the Digimon, you just want to find your brother which is why you became a Tamer in the first place' StormKazemon

'Shut up!' Melanie

'All you want is for everything Digimon to go away' StormKazemon 'You don't deserve to be a DigiDestined, even if you brother wasn't a tamer you still wouldn't want anything to do with Digimon'

'You don't know anything about me!' Melanie

'You don't actually care about helping the Digimon, you just accepted because you thought the others would help you find your Brother' StormKazemon 'If all you ever think about is yourself, you don't deserve to be a DigiDestined'

'I do care, Wingmon is now my partner, and family' Melanie 'I won't abandon him, or lose him I don't want to lose anyone anymore in my family'

'Wingmon? You don't care about him do you, he's just your excuse so you can find your brother' StormKazemon

'Wingmon is my friend, my family, he is my partner!' Melanie

'Well then, there's one more thing Zhuquiaomon forgot to add, if you lose this match, you will no longer be a DigiDestined same goes with the others' StormKazemon 'So what would happen if they lose their match, they won't allow you to quit'

'They're now also my friends and family, I said I'm not losing anyone anymore' Melanie 'So I'll join them in stopping the Digital World without their permission'

'Really?' StormKazemon

The same split screen appears and the same thing happens.

'My team, is my team I don't care if I don't listen to them they're my team' DigiDestined

The split screen now focuses on Melanie, and StormKazemon cracks a faint smile.

'You still don't have any right about being DigiDestined, what about all the other Digimon' StormKazemon

'Wingmon is my family, and his family is my family, we'll work together, Wingmon's original home was the Digital World, where his family is now, I'll protect them and help others' Melanie

'You do know that you won't help any other humans' StormKazemon

'Their Digimon are also Wingmon's family' Melanie 'And their Digimon's Tamers are their friends, what does that make them to me!'

'Absolutely Nothing' StormKazemon

'Fine, I'll help anyone that needs help, I will help the Digital World, I will help all the Digimon in it, I will help anyone that needs help and finally I will take down the Government' Melanie

Melanie's Digivice glows, opening a portal, which Wingmon comes out of.

'You called me?' Wingmon

'Yes, Wingmon I did' Melanie 'Now we'll take her down together!'

'Sure' Wingmon 'Just say the word'

' Digivolve!' Melanie

'Wingmon Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

A same kind of silhouette appears but pink this time of Wingmon which then transforms into Diatrymon, and is covered by a silhouette of a Yimon and finally a Varodurumon comes out of the silhouette.

'Varodurumon!' Varodurumon

'What's this?' Melanie

'Your feelings have given me new power!' Varodurumon 'I feel it surging throughout me, now what you said?'

'Take, her, down!' Melanie

'With pleasure' Varodurumon 'Aurora Undulation'

Varodurumon is covered in light, and coated.

'Storm of Hurricane' StormKazemon

Varodurumon shrugs it off with the Light Coat.

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

The attack is amplified from the Light Coat and absorbs the Light Coat itself, making it much stronger and faster.

'Ancient Storm' StormKazemon

StormKazemon's attack is overpowered, however the fact the light got struck also damages Varodurumon.

'Purge Shine again!' Melanie

'Spinning Wind!' StormKazemon

The attacks hit each other at equal power.

'Alright time to finish this, 1 more' Melanie

'Purge Shine!' Melanie & Varodurumon

The attack hits StormKazemon dead on, and it falls to the ground.

'We did it' Varodurumon

'And all thanks to you' Melanie

'No it wasn't' Varodurumon

'Alright your powers have increased greatly' Zhuqiaomon 'I'll send you back to the others, you've passed and are worthy to stay part of the DigiDestined'

'Alright' Melanie 'However if they lose I'm quitting as well'

'That won't stop this war from ending because you'll just continue' Zhuquiaomon

'Where did StormKazemon go?' Varodurumon

'She was only a copy I made, so you could digivolve' Zhuquiaomon

Melanie is covered in a Pink Light and is sent flying back.


	21. Episode 20: Flower Princess

'Great what's going on now' Melanie

'I am disappointed Melanie' Ebonwumon 'You hardly choose yourself to do anything dangerous, especially when Melanie went to go and almost risked her family life just to get the information'

'She just volunteered faster than me' Maria

'Really?' Ebonwumon 'The only reason you went to fight Peyton was to get stronger, you didn't care about the others lives at all'

'I'm still going to defend the Digital World' Maria

'To become stronger' Ebonwumon 'To show your place as a DigiDestined you will have to defeat CentauRosemon, a Digimon from the original DigiDestined'

'You are worthless, all you care about is yourself, you're not meant to be a DigiDestined' CentauRosemon

'I do' Maria

'But it is covered by fear for your own life, so that would mean you don't care about anybody else' CentauRosemon

'Well I'll see what it says about you' Maria 'CentauRosemon, a Data, Mega Level Digimon, being a Plant Digimon it has many control over its surroundings, watch out for Dangerous Dance'

'My Tamer would've put others before her' CentauRosemon 'She'd rather die honourably than die trying to save her own life, and you?'

'I flee for my own life' Maria 'I wanted to get stronger'

'This is a battle for your place as a DigiDestined, if your friends lose their battle the same outcome will come out for them, they'll no longer be DigiDestined' CentauRosemon

'Well if any of them do lose their battles, I'm going to join them' Maria 'After what you said then I'll help them, and quit being a DigiDestined even if I do win!'

'Why?' CentauRosemon 'Even if you do win, would the Sovereigns allow you to quit?'

The same split screen appears and the same thing happens

'My team, is my team I don't care if I don't listen to them they're my team' DigiDestined

'I guess you're maturing, but what if the others don't join you?' CentauRosemon

'How about this, if any of them lose, I quit being DigiDestined in return for them to stay?' Maria

'That won't work against the sovereigns' CentauRosemon

'How about I if any of them lose, I take all of their places instead?' Maria

'That's exactly the same thing' CentauRosemon

'THEN I'LL JOIN WHOEVER IS LEFT OUT!' Maria

Her Digivice glows opening a Green Portal which Flowmon comes out of.

'Flowmon?' Maria

'Hi Maria' Flowmon 'You wanted me here?'

'Yes' Maria 'Time to take down this freak and show her what we can do together'

'Right' Flowmon

'Digivolve!' Maria

'Flowmon Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

Greenmon is shown in a silhouette completely covering Flowmon, and then the Greenmon silhouette is shaped into a Blossomon silhouette, where a Violemon comes out.

'Violemon!' Violemon

_Violemon looks like Rosemon and Lotusmon, but is coloured Blue, its head looks like a normal human head except its eyes are covered by a helment that is shaped like a cluster of violets closed together, its hair is coloured blue like a violet, and has a staff where at the end is something shaped like a flower._

'Violemon, a Fairy and Data, Mega-Level Digimon, its power can even surpass Rosemon, the staff it holds can control many parts of a plant around it.' CentauRosemon

'How's this?' Maria 'I will put others before me!'

'Sharp Plant' Violemon

Violemon summons a bunch of petals which take the shape of a spear, and is turned into green light and transformed into a spear, which is thrown at CentauRosemon and disappears.

'You'll have to do better than that!' CentauRosemon 'Riding Flowers'

CentauRosemon circles around Violemon in circles where Petals come out and wrap around Violemon creating a shell of Petals.

'Try this Violet Dance' Maria

The Petal Shell around Violemon is blown away into circles surrounding Violemon like a shield instead allowing it to move, Violemon blows all the petals at CentauRosemon fast enough to hurt CentauRosemon.

'Wonder Petals!' CentauRosemon 'This should put you to sleep'

'Didn't you see the last attack I can control your attacks against you!' Violemon 'Violet Dance'

The attack is shot at CentauRosemon causing it to fall asleep.

'Alright finish this' Maria

'Sharp Plant!' Maria & Violemon

The attack hits CentauRosemon, where it wakes up.

'I concede defeat' CentauRosemon

'Alright we've completed your test' Maria

'We'll send you back' Ebonwumon

CentauRosemon disappears, like the others did.

'What happened to CentauRosemon she just disappeared' Violemon

'What did you say, I'm sure we didn't do enough damage to kill her' Maria

'That CentauRosemon is just a copy the real one is probably out there somewhere, we said they turned into Digi-Eggs.' Ebonwumon

'So who made that copy' Maria

'I did' Ebonwumon 'Now time to send you back with Violemon'

Maria and Violemon are covered in Green Light and start flying towards the South.

'That's another one I wonder if the others succeeded' Ebonwumon


	22. Episode 21: High Tech Star

'Where am I?' Arianna

'You're going to face a test' Azulongmon 'You are to face an opponent'

'Then can you bring Aquamon over here' Arianna

'The rules of this is that I am not allowed to help you' Azulongmon 'I cannot bring you Aquamon sorry'

'Alright' Arianna 'But how can I face a Digimon without a Digimon'

'I said I can't bring Aquamon here, but you can bring Aquamon here' Azulongmon 'You'll find out how yourself, also be prepared for insults by GrandSeadramon your opponent'

'Let's see' Arianna 'GrandSeadramon, Aquatic Vaccine Digimon, Mega-Level, the powers of the sea it uses are useful to it a lot, and its Sea Buster will soak you until you can't get all that water off.'

'You're worthless my Partner knew what he was doing' GrandSeadramon 'You don't even know why you're here'

'I am supposed to take down the Government' Arianna

'What good are you here for?' GrandSeadramon 'You won't help the team in any way you'd probably just be dragging them behind until you find out yourself why you were chosen.'

'I guess' Arianna 'But that won't stop me'

'If you lose you'll no longer be a DigiDestined' GrandSeadramon 'So will your friends if they lose their matches'

'I can still help them, especially my brother' Arianna 'I know he wants to take down the government a lot'

'What if the Sovereigns don't allow that?' GrandSeadramon

The same split screen appears and the same thing happens

'My team, is my team I don't care if I don't listen to them they're my team' DigiDestined

'Alright' GrandSeadramon 'So you'd defy even the Digimon Sovereigns'

'They haven't done anything for us at all' Arianna 'We came here so we could get to Mega I can't see that happening yet'

'You won't be able to bring Aquamon here will you?' GrandSeadramon 'What's your purpose on the team figure that out before you stay'

'I am part of the team, there's nothing else other than that' Arianna 'I may have been with them for a short while but I do know that they would never just let a team member go so neither will I'

'Our team is our team, they brought us together, we'll stay together, it was us 6, and it will stay us 6' Arianna

'I see' GrandSeadramon 'Your purpose'

'I was with the Government I know, but that changed I can use what I know about what they did to help them' Arianna 'They used Dark Energy to digivolve, this time they use downloading, and I'm supposed to help them, I am supposed to take down the war!'

'You said that' GrandSeadramon

Arianna's Digivice glows opening a Violet Portal where Aquamon comes out.

'Hi Arianna, ready to kick some butt?' Aquamon

Arianna nods.

'Alright Digivolve' Arianna

'Aquamon Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

Dolphmon appears as a silhouette covering Aquamon, and it changes shape to Mermaimon, and MarineAngemon steps out of the silhouette.

'MarineAngemon J' MarineAngemon

'MarineAngemon, a Vaccine Angel Digmon it isn't much of an offensive Digimon, but don't get it mean or you'll take a Pretty Heart attack' GrandSeadramon

'Pretty Heart' MarineAngemon

'That's not going to affect me!' GrandSeadramon

'Kahuna Waves!' MarineAngemon

'Ocean Whirlpool!' GrandSeadramon

MarineAngemon gets trapped in the whirlpool.

'Now taste Sea Buster!' GrandSeadramon

MarineAngemon gets soaked.

'Time to finish this Diving Crash!' GrandSeadramon 'I win'

MarineAngemon gets slammed by GrandSeadramon, GrandSeadramon has won.

'Alright I've won you are no longer a DigiDestined' GrandSeadramon

'MARINEANGEMON!' Arianna

'Alright Arianna I'm sending you back but you're going to leave the group' Azulongmon

'Alright, but can you heal MarineAngemon first!' Arianna

'Alright' Azulongmon

GrandSeadrmaon disappears like the rest.

'So did we win?' MarineAngemon

Arianna shakes her head.

'Sorry to disappoint you' MarineAngemon

'No it's my fault' Arianna

Arianna is sent back to the seal dimension with MarineAngemon.

'So now that everyone's won their battle we'll go and kick some enemy butt!' Tahjee

'Yes as your leader says' Adrian

'WHAT?' Maria, Melanie & Owen

'Why is Arianna not saying anything?' Adrian

'Arianna is no longer a DigiDestined she's left the Seal Dimension' Azulongmon 'She's lost her DigiDestiend Status'

'Well then we're leaving as well' Tahjee 'You heard me right!'

'Yes, same here' Adrian 'That's my sister alone out there'

'We all have Mega Digimon' Maria

'We don't have any other need' Melanie

'Fine she can stay a DigiDestined' Fanglongmon

'Even though she lost her battle, it's not her fault she had no really offensive damaging moves' Azulongmon

'Really?' Tahjee

'Well she's still part of our group' Adrian

'Not sure, wouldn't it be dangerous for Arianna if she had no damaging moves?' Maria

'What are you saying?' Adrian

'We should stay with her' Owen

'Owen's right she must be feeling really lonely' Melanie

'Alright' Maria 'But she can't join us in the battle it'll be way to dangerous'

They leave the seal Dimension chasing after Arianna, and Adrian runs twice as fast as the others, whenever one of them catches up he runs twice as fast as he was.

'ARIANNA!' Adrian

'Huh?' Arianna 'Big Brother!'

'Don't worry you're still a part of our team' Adrian

'We all agreed if one of us lost we'd quit as well, and that drove the Sovereigns insane letting you come back' Tahjee

'Really?' Arianna

'We kept our word' Melanie

'That's all' Maria

'We all said that during our battle, and I bet you said that as well' Arianna

'Yes, I did but I lost' Arianna 'I probably won't be any more use to you'

'Now our team is our team, if you haven't heard' Tahjee

'Next is going after them, tomorrow!' Adrian 'We'll help you find a way before then to beat them'


	23. Episode 22: Angel of the Seas

'Where am I?' Arianna

'You're going to face a test' Azulongmon 'You are to face an opponent'

'Then can you bring Aquamon over here' Arianna

'The rules of this is that I am not allowed to help you' Azulongmon 'I cannot bring you Aquamon sorry'

'Alright' Arianna 'But how can I face a Digimon without a Digimon'

'I said I can't bring Aquamon here, but you can bring Aquamon here' Azulongmon 'You'll find out how yourself, also be prepared for insults by GrandSeadramon your opponent'

'Let's see' Arianna 'GrandSeadramon, Aquatic Vaccine Digimon, Mega-Level, the powers of the sea it uses are useful to it a lot, and its Sea Buster will soak you until you can't get all that water off.'

'You're worthless my Partner knew what he was doing' GrandSeadramon 'You don't even know why you're here'

'I am supposed to take down the Government' Arianna

'What good are you here for?' GrandSeadramon 'You won't help the team in any way you'd probably just be dragging them behind until you find out yourself why you were chosen.'

'I guess' Arianna 'But that won't stop me'

'If you lose you'll no longer be a DigiDestined' GrandSeadramon 'So will your friends if they lose their matches'

'I can still help them, especially my brother' Arianna 'I know he wants to take down the government a lot'

'What if the Sovereigns don't allow that?' GrandSeadramon

The same split screen appears and the same thing happens

'My team, is my team I don't care if I don't listen to them they're my team' DigiDestined

'Alright' GrandSeadramon 'So you'd defy even the Digimon Sovereigns'

'They haven't done anything for us at all' Arianna 'We came here so we could get to Mega I can't see that happening yet'

'You won't be able to bring Aquamon here will you?' GrandSeadramon 'What's your purpose on the team figure that out before you stay'

'I am part of the team, there's nothing else other than that' Arianna 'I may have been with them for a short while but I do know that they would never just let a team member go so neither will I'

'Our team is our team, they brought us together, we'll stay together, it was us 6, and it will stay us 6' Arianna

'I see' GrandSeadramon 'Your purpose'

'I was with the Government I know, but that changed I can use what I know about what they did to help them' Arianna 'They used Dark Energy to digivolve, this time they use downloading, and I'm supposed to help them, I am supposed to take down the war!'

'You said that' GrandSeadramon

Arianna's Digivice glows opening a Violet Portal where Aquamon comes out.

'Hi Arianna, ready to kick some butt?' Aquamon

Arianna nods.

'Alright Digivolve' Arianna

'Aquamon Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

Dolphmon appears as a silhouette covering Aquamon, and it changes shape to Mermaimon, and MarineAngemon steps out of the silhouette.

'MarineAngemon J' MarineAngemon

'MarineAngemon, a Vaccine Angel Digmon it isn't much of an offensive Digimon, but don't get it mean or you'll take a Pretty Heart attack' GrandSeadramon

'Pretty Heart' MarineAngemon

'That's not going to affect me!' GrandSeadramon

'Kahuna Waves!' MarineAngemon

'Ocean Whirlpool!' GrandSeadramon

MarineAngemon gets trapped in the whirlpool.

'Now taste Sea Buster!' GrandSeadramon

MarineAngemon gets soaked.

'Time to finish this Diving Crash!' GrandSeadramon 'I win'

MarineAngemon gets slammed by GrandSeadramon, GrandSeadramon has won.

'Alright I've won you are no longer a DigiDestined' GrandSeadramon

'MARINEANGEMON!' Arianna

'Alright Arianna I'm sending you back but you're going to leave the group' Azulongmon

'Alright, but can you heal MarineAngemon first!' Arianna

'Alright' Azulongmon

GrandSeadrmaon disappears like the rest.

'So did we win?' MarineAngemon

Arianna shakes her head.

'Sorry to disappoint you' MarineAngemon

'No it's my fault' Arianna

Arianna is sent back to the seal dimension with MarineAngemon.

'So now that everyone's won their battle we'll go and kick some enemy butt!' Tahjee

'Yes as your leader says' Adrian

'WHAT?' Maria, Melanie & Owen

'Why is Arianna not saying anything?' Adrian

'Arianna is no longer a DigiDestined she's left the Seal Dimension' Azulongmon 'She's lost her DigiDestiend Status'

'Well then we're leaving as well' Tahjee 'You heard me right!'

'Yes, same here' Adrian 'That's my sister alone out there'

'We all have Mega Digimon' Maria

'We don't have any other need' Melanie

'Fine she can stay a DigiDestined' Fanglongmon

'Even though she lost her battle, it's not her fault she had no really offensive damaging moves' Azulongmon

'Really?' Tahjee

'Well she's still part of our group' Adrian

'Not sure, wouldn't it be dangerous for Arianna if she had no damaging moves?' Maria

'What are you saying?' Adrian

'We should stay with her' Owen

'Owen's right she must be feeling really lonely' Melanie

'Alright' Maria 'But she can't join us in the battle it'll be way to dangerous'

They leave the seal Dimension chasing after Arianna, and Adrian runs twice as fast as the others, whenever one of them catches up he runs twice as fast as he was.

'ARIANNA!' Adrian

'Huh?' Arianna 'Big Brother!'

'Don't worry you're still a part of our team' Adrian

'We all agreed if one of us lost we'd quit as well, and that drove the Sovereigns insane letting you come back' Tahjee

'Really?' Arianna

'We kept our word' Melanie

'That's all' Maria

'We all said that during our battle, and I bet you said that as well' Arianna

'Yes, I did but I lost' Arianna 'I probably won't be any more use to you'

'Now our team is our team, if you haven't heard' Tahjee

'Next is going after them, tomorrow!' Adrian 'We'll help you find a way before then to beat them'


	24. Episode 23: Fire and Thunder

'Alright' Tahjee 'We can't find any strategy for this guy at all' Tahjee

'This however is very defensive, so maybe if you kept healing yourself and attacking the next turn you can win' Adrian 'It may be a giant stall battle but that's all we can do right now'

'Alright' Arianna

'Well time for us to get to our respective battles' Tahjee

'Alright' Adrian

'Digital Portal!' Tahjee

Adrian and Tahjee go in at the same time.

'Digital Portal' Owen

Owen goes in alone.

'Digital Portal' Melanie

Melanie goes in alone.

'Digital Portal' Maria

Maria goes in alone.

'Digital Portal!' Arianna

Arianna goes in alone.

-Digital World, Tahjee & Adrian-

'Alright where are you?' Tahjee

'Right here' Ava

'I'm here too Adrian' Carter 'Sad we can't go into the centre of the Digital World'

'That Firewall is such a bother' Ava

'Well then let's get this over with' Tahjee

'Digital Battle' Adrian

'Accepted' Carter

'Digital Battle' Ava

'Accepted' Tahjee

The screen focuses on Tahjee's Battle.

'Lizardramon!' Tahjee

'BlackAgumon!' Ava

'DIGIVOLVE!' BOTH

'Alright' Lizardramon

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

Dualdramon silhouette transforms into a Tridramon Silhouette where a Quadramon flies out of het silhouette.

'Quadramon' Quadramon

'BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve to…' BlackAgumon

The colour is blackish-grey, DarkTyrannomon silhouette transforms into SkullGreymon silhouette and finally BlackWarGreymon steps out of it.

'BlackWarGreymon!' BlackWarGreymon

'Hah!' BlackWarGreymon 'For your information I'm a Dramon Killer, so this will wipe you out easily, if even one of you lose the battle will be here'

'Not going to happen!' Tahjee 'Quadragon'

'Yes, Tahjee' Quadramon

'Dramon Killer!' BlackWarGreymon

'Now's our chance!' Tahjee

'Dragon Cannon!' Quadramon

The barrage of Fireballs hit BlackWarGreymon, injuring its claws.

'Alright Dramon Killer again!' Ava

'Dramon Killer!' BlackWarGreymon

This time Dramon Killer hits Quadramon.

'Alright Digital Boost!' Tahjee 'Health Restore 2.0'

'That won't help you!' BlackWarGreymon

'Dramon Killer!' Ava

'It seems they're relying on the Dramon Killer too much' Tahjee

'Right' Quadramon 'Dragon Cannon'

'Terra Destroyer!' BlackWarGreymon

BlackWarGreymon absorbs the Fireballs into the Terra Destroyer and throws it at Quadramon.

'Oh come one!' Tahjee 'Health Restore 2.5'

'Alright Dramon Killer final attack!' Ava

'Not if I can help it!' Tahjee 'Square Dragon Fireball!'

The attack burns BlackWarGreymon off track.

'Terra Desroyer!' BlackWarGreymon

'Sorry' Quadramon

'Not yet!' Tahjee 'Digital Boost! SuperiorGreymon Power Data!'

'So we're fighting Greymon with Greymon hey?' Quadramon

'You can put it that way' Tahjee

The wings of Quadramon turn into the wings of SuperiorGreymon large enough to shield it from attacks.

'Alright, go!' Tahjee 'Digital Boost! Energy Restore T!'

'Now I've got full energy' Quadramon 'Use it all?'

'Sure' Tahjee

'Square Dragon Fireball!' Tahjee & Quadramon

'Terra Destroyer!' BlackWarGreymon

The Terra Destroyer is absorbed instead, and hits BlackWarGreymon.

'I hope you're happy with yourself' Ava

-Back in time in Adrian's battle-

'Digivolve!' Both Tamers

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…' Liollmon

A Liamon silhouette appears transforming into a LoaderLiomon silhouette and RayLiamon steps out of the silhouette.

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Dracmon Warp Digivolve to…' Dracmon

A Sangloupmon's shadow appears, transforming into the shadow of Matadormon, and finally GranDracmon comes out of the shadow.

'GranDracmon!' GranDracmon

'Let's see what you can do?' Adrian

'Gorgon Eye!' GranDracmon

'Just don't look at it' Adrian

'Alright' RayLiamon 'Beast King Wave!'

'Crystal Revolution!' GranDracmon

'You like Crystals?' Adrian

'Ray Seeker' RayLiamon

In the view of RayLiamon its all red and a crystal is seen getting bigger, at which RayLiamon attacks destroying it.

'WHAT?!' GranDracmon

'The Crystal is just an invisible crystal which wraps around the opponent, causing it to become a crystal.' Adrian 'However we can still stop it during its creation stage, and RayLiamon can see anything invisible or hidden'

'YOU!' Carter

'DEATH SCREAM!' GranDracmon

RayLiamon falls to the ground in pain.

'That is one annoying scream' Adrian

'Alright, finish this!' Carter

'Crystal Revolution!' GranDracmon

'Try this!' Adrian 'Ray Seeker'

The attack destroys the Crystal Again.

'Alright I guess, I'm using this' Carter 'Digital Boost! Energy Restore T'

'Restoring half of your energy' Adrian 'I guess Crystal Revolutoin must take a lot out of you'

'Too bad' Adrian 'Digital Boost! KaiserGarurumon Power Data'

KaiserGarurumon's light is covering RayLiamon and an energy sword of light appears.

'King's Judgement!' Adrain & RayLiamon

GranDracmon returns to the Digivice.

'Alright you won as well!' Tahjee

Quadramon de-Digivolves into Lizardmon, while RayLiamon de-digivolves into Frimon.

'Who are you guys?' Adrian

'I'm Liollmon's In-Training Form!' Frimon 'Frimon'

'I'm Lizardmon, the In-Training Form of Lizardramon' Lizardmon

_Lizardmon is pretty much a Gigimon with stripes on its body, and a lot longer in length._

'I guess that battle must've taken a lot out of you' Tahjee

'Yeah' Adrian 'Return to our Digivices you'll get back to Rookie in no time'

'I guess that leaves the others' Tahjee

'Yes' Adrian 'I wonder how they're doing'


	25. Episode 24: Thorns and Birds

'Alright' Melanie 'Show yourself'

'I'm here' Mason 'Terriermon'

'DIGIVOLVE!' Both

'Wingmon Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

A Diatrymon silhouette appears which transforms into a Yimon silhouette and finally Varodurumon comes flying out.

'Varodurumon!' Varodurumon

'Terriermon Warp Digivolve to…' Terriermon

BlackGargomon silhouette transforms into a BlackRapindmon silhouette and finally BlackMegaGargomon comes out.

'BlackMegaGargomon!' BlackMegaGargomon'

'Alright' Varodurumon 'Time to take these guys down'

'Really?' BlackMegaGargomon

'Purge Shine!' Melanie

'Giant Missile!' MegaGargomon

Neither attack is overpowered and both disappear.

'Aurora Undulation!' Melanie

'With Pleasure' Varodurumon

'Giant Missile!' BlackMegaGargomon

'That's not going to work' Varodurumon

Varodurumon dodges as if it disappeared then reappeared.

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

'Burst Shot!' Mason

'But' BlackMegaGargomon

'JUST DO IT!' Mason

The two attacks collide at even power, and both are sent flying back.

'Even power?' BlackMegaGargomon

'Digital Boost! Energy Restore X!' Melanie

'Here's our chance!' Mason 'Burst Shot again!'

'Burst Shot!' BlackMegaGargomon

The attack hits Varodurumon dead on.

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

The attack hits BlackMegaGargomon.

'Alright finish this with Giant Missile!' Mason

BlackMegaGargomon stands still.

'Why aren't you moving?' Mason

'I can't attack for some reason?' BlackMegaGargomon

'You're out of energy' Mason

'Well take this! Digital Boost! StormKazemon Power Data!' Melanie

StormKazemon's edge of the staff appears on Varodurumon's tail.

'One last Purge Shine to finish you off!'Melanie

BlackMegaGargomon gets hit and returns to the Digivice.

'Alright you've won this round' Mason

Varodurumon de-digivolves to Pinamon.

'What did you turn into now?' Melanie

'I'm Pinamon, In-Training' Pinamon

In the distance a person a walking from the sunset with a Gryphonmon.

'Is that?' Melanie

The male falls to the ground, and Gryphonmon de-digivolves to Tapirmon.

'BIG BROTHER!' Melanie

-Northern Digital World-

'Alright why is it so cold here?' Maria

'You okay?' Flowmon

'Yeah but let's get this over with' Maria 'Come out now!'

'Fine' Peyton 'Even though it would've been more hilarious watching you freeze to death'

'Digital Battle' Maria

'Accepted' Peyton

'Wow, suddenly things just got a lot warmer' Maria

'Shut up and fight' Peyton

'DIGIVOLVE!' BOTH

'Flowmon Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

Greenmon silhouette covers Flowmon and transforms into a Blossomon silhouette, and Violemon steps out of the silhouette.

'Violemon!' Violemon

'FanBeemon Warp Digivolve to…' FanBeemon

FanBeemon is covered by a Waspmon silhouette which morphs into a CannonBeemon silhouette and TigerVespamon steps out of it.

'TigerVespamon!' TigerVespamon

'Violet Dance!' Violemon

'Gear Stinger!' TigerVespamon

The two attacks hit each other at great power and both battlers are sent flying.

'Royal Meister!' TigerVespamon

'Sharp Plant!' Violemon

'It seems neither of us are holding back' Peyton

'Try this!' Maria 'Violet Dance again!'

'Royal Meister!' Peyton 'It seems you've gotten stronger, your Mega is somehow equal to a Genetically enhanced Mega Level'

'I have no idea why?' Maria 'We never genetically enhanced ours?'

'I thought it was weird when you called get passed even our Fighter Armour.' Peyton

'Well time for us to finish this dance!' Maria 'It'll be me and Violemon together finishing you off'

'Digital Boost!' Maria 'CentauRosemon's Power Data'

Violemon gains CentauRosemon's staff replacing her old one.

'Mach Stinger Victory!' Peyton

'Sharp Plant!' Maria & Violemon

'You're finished!' Maria

TigerVespamon returns to the Digivice.

'Alright' Maria 'Violemon, Huh?'

Maria instead looks down at a small Digimon with a flower as its head.

'I'm Pofamon, Violemon's In-Training Form.' Maria 'Alright'

'Alright, well let's go home now' Maria


	26. Episode 25: Evil VS Machine

'Alright, time for us to battle by ourselves' Owen 'Luckily for me I'm no longer dependant on anyone to tell me what to do and how'

'Alright!' Hagurumon

'Good for you, however you're facing me' James

'Don't get too confident' DemiDevimon

'Same for you' Hagurumon

'Grrr…' DemiDevimon

'You want to take your anger out on that guy?' James

'Sure do' DemiDevimon

'Then Digital Battle!' James

'Accepted' Owen

'Digivolve!' Both

'Hagurumon Warp Digivolve to…' Hagurumon

A grey Guardromon silhouette is shown, which transforms into an Andromon silhouette, and finally HiAndromon steps out of the silhouette.

'HiAndromon!' Hagurumon

'DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to…' DemiDevimon

A Devimon silhouette is shown transforming into a NeoDevimon silhouette and finally a GranDevimon steps out from the NeoDevimon silhouette.

'GranDevimon' GranDevimon

'I see you actually got it to Mega' James

'You sound surprised' Owen

'Oh man, talking back now are we?' James 'Didn't your parents ever tell you to respect your elders?'

'Night Storm!' GranDevimon

GranDevimon summons black lightning bolts at HiAndromon.

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Night Storm!'

_NOTE: HiAndromon's moves reset every time it de-digivolves/digivolves *hint* *hint*._

The two attacks strike at equal strength.

'Fine' James 'Strike of the Night!'

8 Black Energy Balls are shot from GranDevimon's hands.

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Strike of the Night'

The two attacks collide at equal strength as well.

'Mace of Destruction!' GranDevimon

'Night Storm!' HiAndromon

The two attacks collide at equal strength.

'Fine then' James 'TIME TO BRING OUT POWER! Digital Boost! Omni Boost!'

'This boosts my powers by 20, I hope you have fun' GranDevimon

'Alright our turn' HiAndromon

'Digital Boost! UltraStarmon Power Data!' Owen

HiAndromon's arms are covered in spikes shaped like the edges of UltraStarmon.

'WHAT?' GranDevimon

'Have fun' HiAndromon

'Black Sword!' GranDevimon

GranDevimon's hands are closed together and as he splits them apart dark energy comes out creating a sword.

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Star Powered!'

_The Dark Energy sword turns into a Light Energy Sword and has a star point as its handle so it can be accessed any time instead of summoning it._ The Light Energy Sword overpowers the Dark Energy Sword.

'Get ready for another humiliating taste of defeat!' Owen

'Atomic Laser!' Owen & HiAndromon

'Alright you've won' GranDevimon

GranDevimon returns to the Digivice.

'Alright fine, tell your friends that the battle will be at Parliament House, whenever you come to the door, it shall begin, and you get to choose whenever you face us.' James 'But if we wait a year for you we shall start the war, and you have no chance of stopping it'

'Alright' HiAndromon 'We better remember this'

'I'll just send them all a message now' Owen

HiAndromon de-digivolves to Kapurimon.

'Kapurimon?' Owen

'Yep' Kapurimon 'Alright, let's go back to the rest.'

Owen starts clicking buttons on his Digivice and opens a portal back the human world.


	27. Episode 26: Mega Holy Transformation

'Alright' Aquamon 'Where are we?'

'No idea' Arianna

'Like what I've done to the place? I've had to drive away many Digimon' Elijah

'You're a monster!' Arianna

'Really?' Elijah 'I'm your father, what does that make you?'

Arianna pauses and looks down at the ground.

'I'm a monster, Digital Monster' Aquamon

'When I said Monster I meant mean, aggressive' Arianna

'Well you're not that' Aquamon 'We're going to fight and prove that'

'Alright' Elijah 'Digital Battle'

'Accepted!' Arianna

'Alright, let's see what power you've gained' Keramon

'You can see that power alright' Aquamon

'DIGIVOLVE!' Both Tamers

'Aquamon Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

A Violet Dolphmon silhouette appears covering Aquamon and transforms into a Mermaimon silhouette, and MarineAngemon is floating out of the silhouette.

'Keramon Warp Digivolve to…' Keramon

A Black Chrysalimon silhouette is shown, the silhouette then transforms into an Infermon silhouette and a Diaboromon comes out of the silhouette.

Elijah and Diaboromon look at MarineAngemon and laugh

'THAT IS WHAT POWER YOU GOT!' Diaboromon 'You disappoint me'

'You're less threatening then a fairy.' Elijah

'Try this! Smile Attack' Arianna

The attack does nothing, and Diaboromon just slaps MarineAngemon away.

'Kahuna Waves!' MarineAngemon

'Paradise Lost' Diaboromon

Diaboromon evades itself by creating a duplicate.

'Alright' MarineAngemon 'Funny Smile!'

Again nothing happens and MarineAngemon gets slapped away.

-Montage of MarineAngemon getting slapped around by Diaboromon-

'Ughhh' MarineAngemon

'MARINEANGEMON!' Arianna 'Digital Boost! Health Restore 3.0! Unlike others this regenerates half of its health instead of a specific number'

'Still won't help you!' Diaboromon

'What purpose do you have if that's your most powerful form?' Elijah 'What do you have to do there? Come and join me again'

'I have many things to do there!' Arianna 'I have to right my wrongs, I have to do what's right instead of wrong, I have to help my new friends, I need to help MarineAngemon, but most of all my purpose is to bring you down!'

Arianna's Digivice starts glowing.

'What?' Elijah 'That should be your Maximum level'

'I guess not!' Arianna

'Alright!' MarineAngemon

'NO WAY!' Diaboromon

'DIGIVOLUTION BEGIN!' Arianna

'MarineAngemon Exceed Digivolve to…' MarineAngemon

MarineAngemon's silhouette gains arms, legs, what seems like a helmet, and a tail.

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

_MarineAngemon looks like a mermaid, with wings, and a helmet or let's say Mermaimon but clothes coloured the colour of MarineAngemon with wings, and a helmet it also has a Staff._

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode, it's a Vaccine Aquatic Beast Man Digimon, Mega Level, having powers passed Mega Level it can take down possibly even one of the Great Demon Lords with ease.' Elijah

'This isn't good' Diaboromon 'Help!'

'First this!' Elijah 'Download!'

'Is that for me?' Diaboromon

'Digital Boost! GrandSeadramon's Power Data' Arianna

MarineAngemon gains armour, and its staff changes colour to blue.

'I hope you like this!' MarineAngemon 'Aquatic Heart!'

MarineAngemon sends the heart from its staff which traps Diaboromon.

'Use Web Crusher!' Elijah

'You're just wasting energy you can't break through that!' MarineAngemon

'Ocean Storm!' MarineAngemon

The whole place is suddenly turned into the ocean.

'WHAT?' Elijah

'This is just a place that gives MarineAngemon strength' Arianna

'Use Cable Crusher!' Elijah

'What did I say before?' MarineAngemon 'Staff of the Sea'

A wave crashes onto Diaboromon breaking the heart it was trapped inside of.

'Alright Cable Crusher!' Diaboromon

The arms of Diaboromon wrap around MarineAngemon Holy Mode.

'Time to finish this!' MarineAngemon

'Together!' Arianna

'Whirlpool of Judgement' Arianna & MarineAngemon

Diaboromon is sucked into a whirlpool that damages him so much he returns to his Digivice.

'Alright you were awesome MarineAngemon' Arianna

'I'll see you another time or when we face each other in that battle' Elijah

A message pops up on Arianna's Digivice.

'It seems that Owen has found important information and won his battle.' Arianna

'Well let's go back' Arianna

'Alright' MarineAngemon

-Owen's House-

'What?' Owen 'Who is that Digimon'

'It's MarineAngemon he digivolved.' Arianna

'Huh? Melanie wants us all at the park?' Owen

'Alright let's go MarineAngemon' Arianna

MarineAngemon is no longer there, so Arianna has to look down and sees Chapmon instead, and Kapurimon goes up to Chapmon.

-Park-

'You wanted to see us?' Lizardmon

'I've found my brother' Melanie 'On my way out of the Digital World, I was about to go back but I saw someone walking in the distance after a while I noticed it was my brother.'

'Alright' Melanie's Brother 'I'm Christopher and this is Tapirmon'

'Nice to meet you' Tapirmon

'What happened when you were in the Digital World?' Tahjee

'I was lost and went too far south where a Digimon was talking to me through telepathy, it was talking about what would happen' Christopher 'And who it should choose as a DigiDestined I suggested Melanie, because I knew she would be best suited for it, then I started roaming alone fighting Wild Digimon and some Tamers after all that Tapirmon was protecting me the whole time and in 1 month it had digivolved to Mega, so I can help you, I already know'

'You can help us clear the way when the time comes' Tahjee

'What did you just say?' Adrian

'He can help us clear the way' Tahjee

'No, I think he meant the part after that' Maria

'When the time comes' Tahjee

'That's surprising you thought ahead' Adrian

'Well this is no longer a time to be little kids' Tahjee 'We're in a war, for the Digimon, and if they succeed it will be disaster and destruction for the Wild Digimon, we're the only ones who can do anything anyone else would either not believe it or haven't heard of it, don't have the power or wouldn't care anyways.'

'Right' Arianna

'We have 1 year to train, that's what they said' Owen

'Then let's make that 2 months' Tahjee 'We push ourselves! Plus vacation is on that time'

'Right' Adrian

'I'll help you clear the way of any troops' Christopher 'I need to get to University anyways to tell that I'm ok'

'Come with me home' Melanie

'I'm okay, I can go home by myself' Christopher 'You need to follow Maria and tell her family that she is okay.'

'I'll take you there and you can tell them everything' Melanie

'I'm going with you, remember' Maria

'What?' Christopher

'In case they were going to trap us we decided to side 2 together from each of the DigiDestined.' Maria

'Especially Adrian and Arianna, their father has stopped trying to get them on his side now his only goal is to take them down' Melanie

'That must stink' Christopher 'But what about their mother?'

'If you want to know, our mother is away for the year visiting her grandmother' Adrian

'Well then I wish you luck in defeating your father' Christopher

'Thanks' Arianna

'We'll start training at the Practical Digimon Lesson as much as we want' Tahjee 'After all it's on Monday'

'Alright' Adrian


	28. Episode 27: Digital Class

'Alright, this time it'll be a Practical Lesson' Teacher

'Yes, Mr. Tanaka' Students

'So who wants to go to the Arena?' Teacher

The students all rush out to the Arena except for 5 who don't have Digimon, being annoyed and disappointed.

'Wow I don't remember this many fields' Tahjee 'There's 10 for each class!'

'They must have made some more during the Holidays' Adrian

'Well this is a once in a month event!' Student 'So get battling!'

'Then how about I battle you right now!' Adrian

'Fine' Student

'Digital Battle' Adrian

'Accepted' Student

Tahjee smiles, and looks at the audience who have no Digimon and writing in their books, he walks up to them.

'Why don't you watch?' Tahjee

'Because it's boring' Student 'We all agree don't we?'

'Yes' the rest

'Come on how about this you watch me battle, and then you can judge it' Tahjee 'Look over there Adrian one of the smartest in the class is having fun battling'

'GO LIOLLMON!' Adrian

'I didn't know he even had a Digimon' Student

'Well he has one now' Tahjee

'I thought you hated Adrian?' Student

'I did, you just need to know someone before you judge them' Tahjee 'Like you should know what it's like to have a Digital Battle before you judge it'

'This coming from the guy that stayed away from so many people' Student

'We all learn lessons in life' Tahjee 'Now you need to learn yours watch Adrian's Battle and then mine'

-Digital Battle_Adrian-

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…' Liollmon 'RayLiamon'

'A MEGA DIGIMON!' Student 'You only just got your Digimon!'

'Yep but also a special Digimon that picked me, and you can't find any information on your analyser only its stats are able to be shown' Adrian

'So I have one too!' Tahjee 'Don't go bragging!'

'Why don't we take his advice and watch' Student

'You're not taking advice from Tahjee are you?' Student 'He has the worst grades in the class, he just has enough to not fail'

'Who wants to battle me?' Tahjee

'I will' Student 'Digital Battle!'

'Accepted' Tahjee 'Lizardramon show them full power!'

'Come out Gizamon!' Student 'Digivolve'

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon 'Quadramon'

'Gizamon Blast Digivolve to…' Gizamon 'Scorpiomon'

'Tail Blade' Scorpiomon

Quadramon is unfazed.

'Really put some more effort into it' Quadramon

'I will!' Scorpiomon

'Quadragon' Quadramon

'You can't expect to beat my Mega Level Digimon like that!' Tahjee

Everyone except Adrian gasps and hides away.

'What was it something I said?' Tahjee

'Alright you win' Student

'Really you're going to quit like that?' ?

'Hey, what's up Hunter' Tahjee

'Then I'll fight him' Hunter

'I have a better idea' Adrian

He goes up to the teacher and asks the teacher something.

'Now everyone who is a Tamer is to participate in a Battle Royale with the rest if you are caught snooping off from class you will receive a detention' Mr. Tanaka

Immediately everyone lines up in a circle holding out their Digivices.

'And you 5 are to watch as well' Mr. Tanakas 'If you lose then you also watch no turning your backs from the Battlefield unless you're talking to me.'

'Digital Battle Royale!' Adrian

'Accepted' Every Tamer (except Adrian)

A Candlemon stands out from most of other Digimon, then Lizardramon and Liollmon stand out as well.

'DIGIVOLVE!' Adrian, Tahjee & Hunter

'Candlemon Warp Digivolve to…' Candlemon

A white Wizardmon silhouette appears transforming a silhouette of a Phantomon and finally MetalPhantomon steps out.

'Piedmon' Piedmon

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

A Dualdramon silhouette appears transforming into a Tridramon silhouette and Quadramon comes out of the silhouette.

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…' Liollmon

A Liamon silhouette covers Liollmon and transforms into LoaderLiomon silhouette, and RayLiamon comes out of silhouette.

'RayLiamon' RayLiamon

Mr. Tanaka smiles.

'These are 3 Mega Level Digimon are you watching?' Mr. Tanaka

'Yes' Students

Students stare at this amazed, every Digimon except the 3 Megas are returned to their Digivices from 1 attack.

'I guess it's just us 3?' Tahjee

'Yep' Adrian

'I hope you two are strong' Hunter

'You hope!' Tahjee

'YOU KNOW!' Adrian

'Dragon Cannon!' Quadramon

'Trump Sword!' Piedmon

'Beast King Wave!' RayLiamon

The 3 attacks collide in an explosion sending all 3 backwards.

'Piedmon take out RayLiamon!' Hunter

'Since Hunter is going after Adrian, we can go after him too to make things easier for us' Tahjee

'Alright' Quadramon & Piedmon

'Adrian?' RayLiamon

'Alright' Adrian 'Digital Boost! Mirage Shield!'

RayLiamon is coated in Light, and comes out of the blast unfazed.

'HOW?' Tahjee & Hunter

'Even someone with a Mirage Shield can't stand a double attack.' Hunter

'You want to know how?' Adrian

'How?' Student

'I equipped it with Omni Shield as you can clearly see now' Adrian 'Now RayLiamon!'

'Beast King Wave!' RayLiamon

'How come he didn't need to order an attack for him to take the command?' Student 'Is RayLiamon disobedient?'

'No' Hunter

Hunter smiles.

'It's the bond between Humans and Digimon it works a bit like telepathy' Hunter 'Go Piedmon, we've found a worthy opponent! Piedmon'

'Ending Snipe!' Piedmon

'Hunter too?' Student

'Don't forget about us!' Tahjee

'Quadragon!' Quadramon

'Looks like these 2 are the most worthy opponents we've faced' Piedmon

'No kidding' Hunter

They all smile and laugh.

'What?' Student

'You're both great Digimon Tamers even having a strong bond with your Digimon' Hunter 'I wasn't expecting this'

'Back at you' Tahjee

'Same here' Adrian

'So they're complimenting each other?' Student

'They can form bonds as well as with their Digimon' Mr. Tanaka 'Right Kokuwamon'

'Yep' KoKuwamon 'I hope they have great fun during that battle'

'A Battle is not about winning it's about having fun' Mr. Tanaka

'There are only some that involve needing to win' Quadramon

'No there's not' Mr. Tanaka

'Well for 7 of us there is' Tahjee

'And we'll do it together both humans and Digimon!' Adrian

'There's no such thing as just one' Hunter 'It doesn't matter if you're just raising it like a pet, or battling to become friends with other Tamers'

'You'll always create a bond with your Digimon' Adrian

'You just need to accept the bond your Digimon is offering' Tahjee

'Really?' Student

They look at their Digimon, who are staring intently at the battle.

'My turn' Tahjee 'Use Dragon Cannon on Piedmon'

'You as well' Adrian

'Beast King Wave!' RayLiamon

'Go!' Hunter

Piedmon dodges both attacks that were coming from both angles.

'WHAT?' Adrian

'It's my Grand Cape, you're not the only one with an equip item' Hunter

'I see they've learned from their battles well' Mr. Tanaka

'You saying they didn't learn from you?' Student

'There's some who learn from practical, auditory or visual, sometimes all 3' Mr. Tanaka

'Wow' Student

'Go Dragon Cannon!' Tahjee

The attack hits Piedmon, and badly damages it.

'WHAT?' Hunter 'it can't be doing that much damage?'

'It's called the Alpha Sword' Tahjee

'The one boosting the attack power' Adrian

'Each of the items we're holding boosts the Digimon's power by 10!' Hunter

'Strategically, and spiritually they're equal.' Mr. Tanaka

'NOW!' All 3 of them

'Beast King Wave!' RayLiamon

'Quadragon!' Quadramon

'Trump Sword!' Piedmon

All 3 collide and Piedmon is sent back to the Digivice while RayLiamon and Quadramon are still standing.

'I see I've lost' Hunter 'Are all of you watching?'

All the students nod with amazement.

'Now for the 1 on 1 battle with Tahjee and Adrian for who's the best in the class.' Hunter

'Digital Boost! Fanglongmon Power Data!' Tahjee

'Digital Boost! Fanglongmon Power Data!' Adrian

'Wait what did they just use?!' Hunter

'WHAT?!' Mr. Tanaka

'Huh?' Students 'Why are you so amazed it's just power data'

'Their power data of special Digimon' Hunter 'The legendary god of the Digital World, Fanglongmon'

'Were they deemed worthy' Mr. Tanaka 'Like my grandfather was'

'They are chosen to be the DigiDestined' Hunter

'So that means something bad is happening' Mr. Tanaka

'So they have a battle they have to win' Hunter 'But they mentioned 7 of them'

'If you want to know only 6 DigiDestined are in this battle, the 7th is holding off troops' Adrian

'Then I'll help you hold off troops as well' Hunter

'I would, but I still am a teacher' Mr. Tanaka 'And have to work'

'Alright' Adrian 'Time to start the last and final move!'

'You read my mine' Tahjee

'Square Dragon Fireball!' Quadramon

'King's Judgement!' RayLiamon

'That's not going to work' Adrian 'Time to show the full power a bond can create!'

'Yep' Tahjee

'The bonds' Adrian

'Between!' Tahjee

'Humans!' Quadramon

'And Digimon!' RayLiamon

'Can put!' Hunter

'Them all in great sync' Candlemon

'King's Judgement!' Adrian & RayLiamon

'Square Dragon Fireball!' Tahjee & Quadramon

'Great Synchronization' Hunter

'Yes, for the final attack' Candlemon

Neither of them have fallen yet, and then both of them start to collapse but RayLiamon stands back up again,

'Alright' Tahjee 'You win'

'Nice work too' Adrian

They shake hands.

-Squealing girls-

'Adrian's not only the smartest he's the strongest and best Tamer!' Student

'Jeez you must get a lot of love letters during Valentine's Day' Tahjee

'You'll get used to it after 3 years' Adrian

'I guess' Tahjee

'What about me?' Hunter

'You were a great Tamer in that battle' Adrian

'You did well too' Tahjee 'But I have a question when did your Digimon digivolve to Mega, you've only had it for half a year'

'It's called the secret to Digivolution' Hunter 'But I don't need to tell the DigiDestined that!'

'Alright' Tahjee

Lizardmon and Frimon come up to them.

'Huh?' Students 'Who are those Digimon'

'They just ran out of energy' Tahjee

'It was a tough battle' Adrian

'I had the Mirage Shield still alive which would've made everything end differently for me if I didn't I would've lost' Adrian

'Hi Candlemon!' Lizardmon

'I hope to join you in your fight' Hunter

'It'll be during the Vacation' Tahjee 'We have 1 year until they start the war'

'Who?' Student

'You wouldn't believe this' Adrian

'Come on' Hunter

'The Government' Tahjee

'Isn't Adrian's dad part of the Government?' Mr. Tanaka

'Yes' Adrian

'So you're fighting your father' Student

'But one thing's for sure they're using the Digital World as the Battlefield with the other countries just to expand.' Tahjee 'There'll be many innocent Wild Digimon caught up in the Digital Battle'

'What?' Hunter

'And Wild Digimon don't have a Digivice to return to for recovering fast or stop them from dying' Mr. Tanaka

'WHAT?!' Student

'But what's important now is' Adrian 'Do you want to join Digimon Battling now?'

'WHY WOULDN'T WE!' Student

'That was awesome!' Student

'The true strength of Digimon Battling through Tamers' Mr. Tanaka

'Alright I'm probably way out of your league' Hunter 'I'll get training more often'

'No more practical training for you' Mr. Tanaka 'You're at your max. Level'

'What about what you were saying about people learning from Practical?' Hunter

'Sorry' Mr. Tanaka

'Oh' Hunter

'Wait can I check your Digivice?' Hunter 'It looked really different from ours'

Tahjee and Adrian hold out their Digivices.

'Yep I thought so' Hunter 'Are these the secret to your fast Digivolutions?'

'Probably' Adrian 'Or it's something, because every time I learn a lesson Liollmon Digivolves to the next level, except for the time to Champion'

'Same here' Tahjee

'Then the next Digivolution must have something to do with Super-Ultimate' Tahjee

'No it isn't' Arianna

'MarineAngemon digivolved to the next level and it wasn't Super-Ultimate it was something called Mega' Arianna

'That's the exact same level?' Tahjee

'Yes but they were much stronger than normal Mega Digimon' Arianna *on the screen of the Digivice*

'I might've heard of it the Mega plus level' Liollmon 'It usually occurs when a Mega Digimon digivolves into a Mega Digimon'

'When did you digivolve to Liollmon?' Adrian

'Whatever' Lizardramon 'The fact is that the next digivolution is the next step to defeating the Government'

'You're right' Tahjee 'We'll learn it when it comes to us'

'Well the next time we fight them we'll be prepared' Tahjee


	29. Episode 28: Tag Battle Bizarre

'Alright' Maria 'Finally Digimon Prac Class, I've wanted to show everyone Flowmon ever since'

'This time we'll joining with Grade 8th Grade in this Digimon Lesson' Teacher 'This lesson will be about teamwork, so you tag with anyone for a battle'

'Really?' Maria 'Isn't that the grade Melanie is in? Then I'll team up Melanie'

-Digital Arena-

'Find a partner it can be with anyone in this room' Teachers

'Hey Melanie why don't we become partners?' Maria

'Don't you have friends' Melanie 'I got left out of the friends group'

'Come on Melanie be happy your brother's finally returned' Maria

'I know but, now that he's back I don't see much point in Digimon Battling' Melanie

'Melanie!' Maria 'Innocent Digimon are going to die just because you gave up Digimon Battling. What would your brother say?'

Melanie wakes up.

'You're right' Melanie 'I need to do it'

'How about a battle' Student

'Fine' Maria 'But I warn you we won't hold back'

'Digital Tag Battle!' Students

'Accepted' Maria & Melanie

Students from Maria's Grade, look at Maria battling, and seem surprised.

'What?' Student

'She has a Digimon?' Student

'Flowmon Digivolve!' Maria

'What Digimon is that I can't find any data on that?' Student

'You too Wingmon!' Melanie

'Flowmon Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon 'Violemon!'

'Wingmon Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon 'Varodurumon!'

'Come out MasterTyrannomon' Student 1

'Come out MetalTyrannomon!' Student 2

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

'Violet Dance!' Violemon

'2 Ultimates but what level are the other 2 they can't be registered in the analyser' Student

MasterTyrannomon and MetalTyrannomon are easily taken down by Violemon and Varodurumon and returned to their Digivices.

'Alright I guess Megas are way too powerful for Ultimates' Maria

'Really?' Melanie

'Did they just say…' Student

'Megas?' Student

They all hide away.

'Man, I bet there's no one here to give us a challenge' Maria

'How about us' Teacher

'Your teachers' Teacher

'Mr. Ito?' Melanie

'Mrs. Ito?' Maria

'Do you know how we became a couple?' Mrs. Ito

'We were Legendary Tag Champions' Mr. Ito

'Alright fine' Melanie

'Flowmon Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

A Greenmon silhouette is transformed into a Blossomon silhouette and Violemon steps out of it.

'Violemon!' Violemon

'Wingmon Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

Wingmon is covered by a Diatrymon silhouette which transforms into a Yimon silhouette and Varodurumon flies out of the silhouette.

'Varodurumon!' Varodurumon

'Kotemon Warp Digivolve to…' Kotemon 'Zanbamon'

'Renamon Warp Digivolve to…' Renamon 'Kuzuhamon'

'Mystic Flame!' Zanbamon

'Violet Dance!' Violemon

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

'Ura Izuna!' Kuzuhamon

-After 5 minutes-

Both teams are worn out and have hardly any energy for an attack.

'Digital Boost! Energy Fountain 1.0!' Melanie

'Digital Boost! Energy Fountain 2.0' Mr. Ito

'Digital Boost! Spread Restore 2.0!' Mrs. Ito

_Energy Fountain1.0 heals all ally Digimon's energy by 10, while 2.0 heals 30 and Spread Restore 2.0 heals 30 health of all ally Digimon._

'Healing Herb!' Maria 'This heals ally health'

'So you have a Digimon move specifically for teams.' Mrs. Ito

'Zanbamon!' Mr. Ito

'Give the orders' Violemon

'Yes Melanie' Varodurumon

'That wasn't enough for our Energy to use the more powerful attacks' Melanie 'That was my fault'

'I have an idea' Maria

They whisper to each other.

'Alright' Melanie 'Varodurumon protect Violemon at any cost'

'Alright' Varodurumon

'Digital Boost! Energy Fountain 3.5!' Maria 'Heals half of our energy'

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

'Focal Blade' Zanbamon

'Ura Izuna!' Kuzuhamon

'The 3 attacks hit each other however the fact Purge Shine is emitted at the speed of light has the other 2 attacks cancel each other out.

'Blast it' Mr. Ito

'Let's try something else' Mrs. Ito

'Energy Fountain 4.0' Mr. Ito 'Recovers 75% Energy of all ally Digimon.'

'Spread Restore 3.0!' Mrs. Ito 'Recovers 50 Health of all ally Digimon'

'Now together!' Maria

'Sharp Plant!' Violemon

'Purge Shine!' Varodurumon

'More Health' Mrs. Ito 'Digital Boost! Spread Restore 4.0'

'Digital Boost! Spread Restore 5.0!' Mr. Ito

'Well I guess you're not doing too well' Maria 'We're finishing this'

'Sharp Plant!' Maria & Violemon

'Purge Shine!' Melanie & Varodurumon

'I guess we've lost' Mr. Ito

Zanbamon and Kuzuhamon return to their Tamer's Digivices.

'Well that wasn't as nearly fun as I hoped' Mrs. Ito

'Next time' Maria

'We'll see what'll happen' Melanie

'Well its lunch time go' Mrs. Ito


	30. Episode 29: SURF your life!

'Alright' Owen 'Time for Digimon Class'

'Let's go' Arianna

'Alright' Owen

'Alright today we're going to have a class tournament to see who is the best, you are to battle 3 others in the class.' Teacher 'I'll be monitoring losses and wins that you have once you've won 2 battles you move up, where you have to win all your battles which means 3 battles to move on. Next you have to win another 3 battles again and the best 3 will fight in a Battle Royale for the top Tamer in the class.'

HiAndromon and MarineAngemon just push aside their opponents, and then another Digimon appears pushing aside Digimon with ease.

-Montage!-

'Alright the best 3 in this class are Arianna, Brooklyn and Owen' Teacher 'Owen being the only boy, I'm disappointed.'

'Digital Battle Royale' Owen

'Accepted' Arianna & Brooklyn

'Alright Hagurumon!' Owen

'Sure' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Arianna

'Swimmon take them down!' Brooklyn

'With pleasure' Swimmmon

'Hagurumon Warp Digivolve to…' Hagurumon

A Guadromon silhouette covers Hagurumon and transforms into an Andromon silhouette where HiAndromon steps out of the silhouette.

'HiAndromon' HiAndromon

'Aquamon Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

A Dolphmon silhouette transforms into a Mermaimon silhouette, and MarineAngemon comes out of the silhouette.

'MarineAngemon' MarineAngemon

'Swimmmon Warp Digivolve to…' Swimmon

An Ebidramon silhouette transforms into a Brachiomon silhouette and a Surfimon comes out of the Brachiomon silhouette.

'Surfimon!' Surfimon

'3 Megas' Teacher

'I'm not done yet!' Arianna 'Digivolution begin!'

'MarineAngemon Exceed Digivolve to…' MarineAngemon 'Holy Mode!'

'Take out MarineAngemon because she's the strongest' Owen

'Way ahead of you' Brooklyn

'Atomic Ray!' HiAndromon

'Lightning Cutter!' Surfimon

Surfimon lifts its Surfboard up and smashes it down on the ground creating a slash shaped energy. Both attacks hit MarineAngemon Holy Mode.

'How about this we team up until we beat MarineAngemon, no backstabbing because that'll cost you' Brooklyn

'You think I don't know that, if we backstab each other then MarineAngemon will wipe us both out.' Owen

'Smart boy' Brooklyn

'Staff of the Sea!' Arianna

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Staff of the Sea'

The two waves collide and smash against each other wetting the class, but also an amount of it hits HiAndromon.

'Don't do that, if you do that MarineAngemon will get an advantage in water' Brooklyn

'You think I don't know that?' Owen

'Alright' Brooklyn

'This is so not fair, they're ganging up against me!' Arianna

'In a Battle Royale you can team up with anyone but you have to know eventually that you'll face each other' Teacher

'Fine' Arianna 'Aquatic Heart!'

'PERFECT!' HiAndromon 'Copy Paste!'

The attack hits Surfimon, and HiAndromon's catches MarineAngemon.

'YOU!' Surfimon

'Atomic Ray!' HiAndromon

The attack breaks the Heart.

'Alright your attack will break her bubble and mine will damage her.' Owen

'Fine' Brooklyn 'Lightning Cutter'

'Atomic Ray!' HiAndromon

The Atomic Ray hits MarineAngemon.

'Alright Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Whirlpool of Judgement!'

'Barrier Blade!' Surfimon

Surfimon creates a Barrier surrounding HiAndromon and it sweeps the Water at MarineAngemon followed by the barrier hitting MarineAngemon and damaging her.

'Now! Atomic Ray' Owen

MarineAngemon de-Digivolves to Chapmon and returns to the Digivice.'

'Alright I've lost' Arianna

'Seems like we're out of energy' Owen 'Digital Boost! Energy Restore X' _75% Energy Restore._

'Looks like we're running out on Health' Brooklyn 'Digital Boost! Health Restore 3.0' _50% Health Restore._

'Atomic Ray!' HiAndromon

'Lightning Cutter!' Surfimon

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Lightning Cutter!'

'Barrier Blade!' Surfimon

'Copy Paste!' HiAndromon 'Barrier Blade!'

'Now to finish this! MetalTyrannomon Power Data!' Owen

'What did you just use?' Brooklyn

'It's called Power Data it allows you to DNA Digivolve your Digimon or power up your stats with the downloaded Digimon, it is however only temporary and once it's gone you'll have to hunt down that Digimon again, you cannot have more than 1 Digimon Power Data of the same species of Digimon' Arianna

HiAndromon gains much bigger hands and has much larger armour.

'Well it still wastes your turn!' Brooklyn 'Lightning Cutter!'

'Barrier Blade!' Owen

'Barrier Blade!' Surfimon

The Lightning Cutter is deflected by the Barrier Blade and the 2 Barrier Blades attack at each other and HiAndromon's overpowers Surfimon's.

'You've lost now!' HiAndromon

'Atomic Ray!' Owen & HiAndromon

'Alright we've won' Owen

'Yeah, by being mean' Arianna

'Sorry' Owen

Kapurimon appears on Owen's shoulder.

'But you're strong Brooklyn' Arianna 'Do you want to help us?'

'Help you with what?' Brooklyn

'We'll talk about it at…' Owen

Owen is interrupted by the bell.

'…Lunch' Owen

-After School-

'Alright I'll help you, don't worry I won't charge into your battles though' Brooklyn

'Let's meet all of each other and introduce you to them' Owen

'Tahjee declares a meeting at his house' Owen

'Alright' Arianna

'We're going' Arianna 'You can come with us'

-Tahjee's House-

'Did you invite friends?' Tahjee's Mom

'We're just having a talk' Tahjee

'Alright I'll make dinner for them' Tahjee's Mom

'No thanks, Mrs. Takahashi' Christopher

'We'll be leaving very soon anyways' Melanie

'Alright on the day, we charge into Parliament House' Tahjee 'Wait did you bring your friend here?'

'Don't worry she has a Mega Digimon' Arianna

'Oh well…' Tahjee 'You 3 are to stay outside since you're not supposed to take part in this, you can distract the guards outside'

'No how about this' Adrian 'One of them stays outside, as a distraction, another stays outside to help, and one goes with us through the Parliament House until we reach the first room where one of the Generals are.'

'Nice but the one who joins us has to be a fast runner' Tahjee 'They'll leave as soon as we get to the first General and help the other 2.'

'That works' Maria

'They aren't supposed to take part in the final battle so I guess Tahjee is saying something right' Adrian

'What are you saying we can't handle danger?' Brooklyn

'No he's saying that they were chosen for it and they shouldn't bring anyone else into it.' Christopher

'Well we're still making our contribution to it' Hunter 'You can't drive us from that'

'Alright what will be our strategy inside Parliament House?' Arianna

'One of us has our Digimon clear the way for us, the rest have their Digimon rest in the Digivices.' Tahjee 'So we don't use up all of our Digimon Energy'

'Smart for someone who was so reckless and arrogant before' Maria

'You can't say anything what have you done to help us?' Tahjee

'Oh just don't start anything' Melanie

'Who's going in with you guys' Hunter

'I will' Brooklyn

'No, it's been established between me and Adrian the one going in will have to be the oldest of you guys that's Chris' Tahjee

'We know he has a Digimon that can fly and he can ride on that Digimon's back and even if it's too squished to fly he can ride on the Digimon's back while Gryphonmon gallops.' Adrian

'Alright' Hunter

'I have a Surfing Digimon!' Brooklyn

'Don't!' Owen 'We shouldn't endanger you more than we have already'

'Let's start training' Tahjee


	31. Episode 30: Raid the House! DESTINY!

'Alright it's finally the holidays' Tahjee

'Right' Adrian 'We're going to challenge Parliament House?'

-Parliament House-

'We're here!' Adrian

Troops are surrounding the DigiDestined.

'What?' Brooklyn

'Remember no one but Christopher is going inside that is not a DigiDestined' Tahjee

'Alright' Hunter 'Ready?'

'Am I?' Brooklyn

'You'll be the distraction, I'll pretend to go with them' Hunter

'Alright, hey Military!' Brooklyn

Several Gokuwmon and Cerberumon appear and attack Swimmon.

'Swimmon?' Brooklyn

'Come and get me!' Swimmon

'Swimmon Warp Digivolve to…' Swimmon 'Surfimon!'

'Lightning Cutter!' Surfimon

'Keep going.' Brooklyn

Many Gigadramon burst out of the Parliament House attacking.

'What?' Brooklyn

'Trump Sword!' Piedmon

'Took you a while' Brooklyn

'Hah!' Hunter 'Thought you could do well on your own'

'Keep it up!' Brooklyn

'Barrier Blade!' Surfimon

'Trump Sword!' Piedmon

All of the Digimon are returned to their Digivices.

'Well that was quick?' Hunter

'They're Ultimates what do you expect?' Brooklyn

Several BlueMeramon, Asuramon, and Knightmon appear from the Parliament House (about 100 of them).

'WHAT?' Hunter

'No way' Brooklyn

-Parliament House-

'Man there must be a thousand of these Digimon'Tahjee

Behind them are Many Meteormon, IceLeomon and Astamon.

'Solo Roar!' Gryphonmon

'Took you a while' Tahjee

'I think there's something weird here?' Maria

'I know, I feel as if we're in the Digital World?' Melanie

'Have we been staying in the Digital World for too long?' Adrian

'No' Owen

'But you are right' Tahjee 'It does feel strange'  
'Legendary Blade!' Gryphonmon

'Here come more' Christopher

Many more Meteormon, IceLeomon and Astamon come out from the corner.

'Legendary Claw!' Gryphonmon

They all fall down from the attack, but then get back up as severaly Frogmon, Mothmon, Oramon, RInkmon, Butterflymon, Elephantmon, Kabukimon, Kangarumon, Mambomon, Quetzalmon, Seahomon, Sheepmon, Aurumon, Shadramon, Airdramon, Centarumon, Icemon, Meramon, Tyrannomon, Apemon, Gladimon, Devidramon, Dobermon, Flymon, Fugamon, Musyamon, Porcupamon, Knightmon, Meteormon, Asuramon, IceLeomon, Astamon, BlueMeramon, Cerberumon, Gigadramon, Gokuwmon and MetalTyrannomon appear from all sides.

'You're kidding me right?' Tahjee

'Remember you need to conserve your energy so don't attack, especially if you think this place has become Digital' Christopher

'You can't take on this many by your own!' Adrian

'Don't be crazy!' Hunter 'We're helping'

'What?' Tahjee 'Didn't I tell you to stay outside'

'There are no longer any troops outside' Brooklyn 'And we can all ride Gryphonmon if we have to'

'Alright fine, but don't get into danger' Owen

A Fugamon appears behind them.

'Lightning Cutter!' Surfimon

'Alright let's start running!' Tahjee

'Don't have to tell me twice' Adrian

'Neither us' Arianna

An Asuramon is about to attack from behind.

'Trump Sword!' Piedmon 'Sorry your battle is with me'

Next a Quetzalmon appears behind them.

'Legendary Blade!' Gryphonmon

'They're covering us a lot' Tahjee 'Alright is that the entrance'

-Prime Minister's Office-

'I see they've gotten through our forces, with the help of their new friends, but sadly for them they're too weak.' Ava

'We've not only reached Mega+, but the two of us have Super-Ultimates. Right?'

'Yes Prime Minister' Elijah

An Armageddonmon appears behind Elijah.

Then a Digimon that looks like a Lizardramon with a flat back on 4 legs, an arrow tail, and coloured purple is behind Ava.

-Tahjee's group-

'You've met your match, time to finish you off' Troop

'Legendary Claw!' Gryphonmon 'Solo Roar'

'Keep running' Christopher

The DigiDestined reach the door and it gets locked shut.

'Alright they've gotten through' Christopher

'Time for us to go out' Hunter

They ride on Gryphonmon's back outside.

'I think it would be faster if you de-digivolved to Unimon, he's much faster on land' Christopher

'As you wish' Gryphonmon

Gryphonmon glows and a Unimon appears.

'Alright let's go!' Hunter

A silhouette of a WarGreymon takes out all of the Troop Digimon, and somehow and for some reason absorb their Data.

'Hey, Christopher gave me some equip items there's one for each of us' Tahjee 'Ultra Sword, Mega Shield, Final Cape, Rubber Cloak, Grand Booster and Re-Energize'

'Alright I'll take the Ultra Sword' Owen 'Considering HiAndromon plus 15 more attack power equals beast right Hagurumon?'

'Yep' Hagurumon 'Or Machine'

'You know what I mean' Owen

'Then we'll take the Final Cape' Arianna

'So I can become faster right?' Aquamon

'Yep 15 Agility Boost' Arianna

'Then I'll take Mega Shield' Maria

'I gain 15 Defence power' Flowmon

'Then I'll take the Grand Booster' Melanie

'What does that do?' Wingmon

'It makes you deal 2 more damage than usual' Adrian 'I'll take the Re-Energize'

'And I?' Liollmon

'Will lose 2 less energy than usual' Adrian

'Alright so that leaves me with the Rubber Cloak' Tahjee

'That doesn't sound threatening at all' Lizardramon

'It lowers damage you take by 2' Tahjee

'Alright' Lizardramon

'Who's up first?' Tahjee

They enter the room ahead from the hallway

'Owen is up first' James

'Alright!' Owen 'Digital Battle'

'Accepted' James

'Alright Owen take him down!' Tahjee

'Kick his butt like a punching bag!' Arianna

'That made no sense whatsoever' Maria

'Just take him down we don't need any more of these worthless similes and metaphors speeches' Melanie

'Hagurumon Warp Digivolve to…' Hagurumon

A silhouette of Guardromon, Andromon and finally HiAndromn steps out of the silhouette.

'HiAndromon' HiAndromon

'DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to…' DemiDevimon

A Devimon silhouette followed by NeoDevimon and GranDevimon comes out.

'GranDevimon!' GranDevimon


	32. Episode 31: Exceed your Skills! Hacker!

'Hagurumon Warp Digivolve to…' Hagurumon

A silhouette of Guardromon, Andromon and finally HiAndromn steps out of the silhouette.

'HiAndromon' HiAndromon

'DemiDevimon Warp Digivolve to…' DemiDevimon

A Devimon silhouette followed by NeoDevimon and GranDevimon comes out.

'GranDevimon!' GranDevimon

'Alright' James 'Time to get stronger!'

'WHAT?!' Tahjee

'Digivolve again!' James

'GranDevimon Exceed Digivolve to…' GranDevimon

GranDevimon becomes a silhouette and gains armour plating and longer claws as well as a helmet instead of a mask.

'EvilDevimon!' EvilDevimon

_NOTE: EvilDevimon is coloured like the original Devimon._

'Exceed Digivolution?' Arianna 'So they've reached it as well'

'Yes all of us' James 'And it's all thanks to you after you showed us the Mega+ Level it was downloaded for us'

'WHAT?' Arianna 'So it's my fault'

'No it wasn't if you didn't you would've lost' Adrian

'Alright' Owen 'But I can still take you down!'

'Banished Soul' James

The spirits of many Digimon appear and attack HiAndromon.

'Copy Paste!' Owen

'Banished Soul!' HiAndromon

Nothing comes out of HiAndromon's attack.

'Huh?' DigiDestined

'Why didn't it work?' Owen

'It's because Banished Soul's power depends on the Digimon you've killed' EvilDevimon

'And how many was that?' HiAndromon

'I don't know' James 'Too many to count'

'You Monster!' Arianna

'Who did you kill?' James

Arianna looks at Aqamon.

'You people disgust me' Maria

'And you're willing to kill Digimon just to expand, you view yours as the right path but you just do anything you want to get it even the wrong things you'd do to get it' Adrian

'They were sacrificies' James

'NO THEY WERE NOT!' Melanie

'They were Digimon you killed.' Tahjee

'Why do you care anyways? They're just data' James 'Black Ascension!'

'Copy Paste!' Owen 'Black Ascension!'

EvilDevimon creates a sword, and so does HiAndromon and the two swords collide with HiAndromon's being weaker.

'You can't beat me HiAndromon!' EvilDevimon

'Say that again!' HiAndromon

'I'm passed your level; I've surpassed the Mega Level!' EvilDevimon

'You might as well give up' James 'You cannot beat me without your Copy Paste technique and your Copy Paste Technique is useless against me!'

'Should I give up?' Owen 'Yes, it's hopeless.'

'Don't say that!' Tahjee 'We came all the way here for what?'

'To fight the Government, however it won't be any use if we can't beat them' Owen

'Well we don't just quit!' Tahjee 'We fight to the end and save the Digital World! The reason we agreed to be DigiDestined in the first place'

'You're right' Owen 'We shall never give up!'

'Yes Owen!' HiAndromon

'We should never give up!' Owen 'There's always hope as long as you accept it!'

'That's right!' Tahjee

Owen's Digivice starts glowing.

'BEGIN EXCEED DIGIVOLVUTION!' Owen

'HiAndromon Exceed Digivolve to…' HiAndromon

HiAndromon has a drill replacing its left hand, its Right Leg decays a bit, and its eyes start glowing red.

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'WHAT?!' James

'You're strength in perserverance me the power to digivolve to the next level I am HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode' Tahjee 'A Virus Cyorg Digimon, after developing so fast it started to create nuclear energy and problems for the City of the Digital World, its Finished Blade is enough to take out even Vaccine Digimon.'

'Evil Sword!' EvilDevimon

'Copy Paste 2.0!' Owen

'Evil Sword!' HiAndromon

'You may have digivolved but you still won't win!' EvilDevimon

'Says who?' HiAndromon

'There's still no way you can win this!' James

'Really?' Owen 'Atomic Blaster!'

HiAndromon's left hand opens to reveal a cannon, and fires energy at EvilDevimon.

'Black Ascension!' EvilDevimon

'Polluting Energy!' HiAndromon

HiAndromon releases smoke and gets green eyes instead.

'Alright! Finish it off with Black Ascension!' James

'Finished Blade!' Owen & HiAndromon

The two attacks collide with great power however Finished Blade overpowers Black Ascension sending EvilDevimon flying.

'You're finished!' HiAndromon

'Alright you win' James 'Come back EvilDevimon'

EvilDevimon returns to the Digivice.

'You can pass on through' James

The door opens and the DigiDestined enter.

'You're next challenge awaits' James

'Wait why haven't you recovered yet if this is in the real world?' Owen

'No idea?' HiAndromon

'Alright well rest in the Digivice' Owen 'Who's facing the next one?'

'Maria is battling me' Peyton

'You guys disgust me' Maria 'I mean you actually KILLED Digimon just to make yourself stronger'

'Well it changes when you beat us.' Peyton


	33. Episode 32: Jungle Finale

'Digital Battle' Peyton

'Accepted' Maria

'DIGIVOLVE!' Both

'Flowmon Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

A silhouette of Greenmon covers Flowmon and transforms into a Blossomon silhouette, and Violemon steps out of the silhouette.

'Violemon!' Violemon

'FanBeemon Warp Digivolve to…' FanBeemon

A silhouette of Waspmon covers FanBeemon, and the silhouette shapes into a silhouette of CannonBeemon and finally TigerVespamon comes out of the silhouette.

'TigerVespamon!' TigerVespamon

'Well I guess you haven't gotten to Mega+ yet' Maria

'Wrong we all have' Peyton

'TigerVespamon Exceed Digivolve to…' TigerVespamon 'QueenVespamon!' _Don't care how you imagine it just as long as it looks like TigerVespamon and is appropriate._

'QueenVespamon a Virus Cyborg Attribute Digimon, she leads the hive of the Digital World and fights with the Royal Meisters like TigerVespamon, watch out for the Mach Stinger Sword.' Maria 'So you're at Mega+, Go Violemon!'

'Violet Dance!' Violemon

'Royal Meister!' QueenVespamon

Violemon is hit before it even attacks

'Sharp Plant!' Violemon

'Laser Beam!' QueenVespamon

QueenVespamon makes a whip with the energy of the Royal Meisters and wraps it around Violemon.

'Violemon!' Maria

'You're pathetic' Peyton 'You can't save Violemon now like you couldn't save your friends back then, you haven't changed at all'

'It's true I haven't I only believed I did' Maria

'NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!' Tahjee

'All of us have changed through this adventure!' Melanie

'We've digivolved with our Digimon!' Adrian

'We changed through our Digimon and became stronger!' Owen

'We learned lessons along the way' Arianna

'And the bonds we share with our Digimon cannot be broken!' Tahjee

'You're right us and Digimon have changed in many ways' Maria 'Through the bonds between us!'

'Yes Maria!' Violemon

'Time to finish this!' Maria

Maria's Digivice starts to glow.

'DIGIVOLUTION!' Maria 'EXCEED!'

'Violemon Exceed Digivolve to…' Violemon

Violemon gains armour, and has an ordinary helmet instead of a violet as its helmet, while the violet goes onto of the helmet.

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Tahjee 'A Data Attributed Fairy Digimon the powers it holds within its staff goes into the unknown, the thing to watch out for is its Fairy Spear'

'You've chosen the wrong side!' Violemon

'Now you're going to taste defeat once again!' Maria

'There's no escape' Violemon 'Violet Magic'

QueenVespamon starts to collapse.

'What's going on?' Peyton

'I don't know I feel weaker every minute' QueenVespamon

'My Violet Magic lowers your powers' Violemon

'Use your Royal Meister!' Peyton

QueenVespamon draws the Royal Meisters again.

'Petal Tornado!' Violemon

'Now to finish this!" Maria

'Fairy Spear!' Maria & Violemon

'Mach Stinger Sword now!' Peyton 'We can't lose!'

Violemon throws the spear and it cuts through the holders of the Royal Meisters and destroy them.

'Alright you're finished' Violemon

QueenVespamon goes back into Peyton's Digivice.

'You win your next battle is through that door' Peyton

'But that's the door we came from?' Adrian

'I'm not lying' Peyton 'Check yourself'

'It's completely different and MASON'S THERE!' Melanie

'Time for our battle' Mason 'Melanie'

'Fine!' Melanie


	34. Episode 33: True Skies! Varodurumon!

'So we're facing each other?' Melanie

'Like always' Mason 'We've each devoted one we each want to defeat, that being the one that defeated us!'

'Then Digital Battle!' Melanie

'Accepted' Mason

'I'm taking you down!' Melanie

'DIGIVOLVE!' Both

'Wingmon Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

A silhouette of Diatrymon covers Wingmon completely being out of sight and the silhouette transforms into a Yimon silhouette and Varodurumon comes flying from the silhouette.

'Varodurumon!' Varodurumon

'Terriermon Warp Digivolve to…' Terriermon

A silhouette of Gargomon transforms into a silhouette of Rapidmon and BlackMegaGargomon comes out of the silhouette.

'BlackMegaGargomon!' BlackMegaGargomon

'Start your Exceed Digivolution!' Mason

'Right!' BlackMegaGargomon

'We better bet ready Varodurumon' Melanie

'I'm ready anytime you are.' Varodurumon

'BlackMegaGargomon Exceed Digivolve to…' BlackMegaGargomon

BlackMegaGargomon no longer has helment thing instead he has a skull for a head and skeletal arms.

'BlackMegaGargomon Skull Mode!' BlackMegaGargomon

'BlackMegaGargomon Skull Mode, a Vaccine Machine Digimon, after its colour got corrupted by even more dark data it started to decay and became a Skull Personality of its former self, watch out for its Ultimate Annihilation' Melanie 'Alright then go Varodurumon, Purge Shine!'

'Dark Missile 2.0!' Mason

Purge Shine is not back by the Dark Missile.

'WHAT?!' Melanie

'You're worthless you can't do anything now can you?' Mason 'Do you even believe your Digimon can even win this battle?'

'Not without digivolution no…' Melanie

'Exactly!' Mason

'Well do you want to know how I kept digivolving?' Varodurumon 'Through us trusting each other'

'That's the secret to Digivolution?' Tahjee

'Natural Digivolution between Tamer and Digimon' Adrian

'So we need to trust each other and we can reach Super-Ultimate in no time' Tahjee

'I think there's more than that we need to do' Adrian

'Yeah same here' Liollmon

'You can't think that I mean we know the secret to Digivolution if we just keep trusting each other it'll be easy as to get to Super-Ultimate' Lizardramon

Melanie's Digivice starts glowing.

'We need to trust each other' Melanie 'DIGIVOLVE VARODURUMON!

'Varodurumon Exceed Digivolve to…' Varodurumon

Varodurumon gains larger wings and a mask on its face it has a light streaming from its back like a phoenix has fire.

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'WHAT? You got to Mega+?' Mason 'Do I have any data? No DATA?!'

'Varodurumon True Mode, a Vaccine Holy Bird Digimon, the true form and power of Varodurumon has been unleashed, and its Light Laser will purify any evil' Tahjee

'Go!' Melanie

'Shining Spirit!' Varodurumon

Varodurumon covers its body in light and fires it at the opponent.

'Death Barrage!' James

BlackMegaGargomon fires many bullets and missiles at Varodurumon.

'Holy Wing!' Varodurumon

Varodurumon spins around BlackMegaGarogomon while the missiles follow, and BlackMegaGargomon keeps watching until it gets dizzy.

'Now!' Melanie

Varodurumon rams into BlackMegaGargomon while the missiles follow giving them both damage.

'Aurora Light!' Melanie

'Death Lock!' James

A Missile hits Varodurumon making it lose concentration for a few seconds.

'This'll make sure it ends quickly!' Varodurumon

'Light Laser!' Melanie & Varodurumon

'Ultimate Annihilation!' Mason

BlackMegaGargomon fires all of the weapons however Varodurumon pierces BlackMegaGargomon with its Light Laser returning it to the Digivice.

'Alright you win' Mason 'The door is open to the next room'

'But that's the same door we came through?' Tahjee

'Oh well' Adrian

'Adrian it's your turn!' Carter

'Ready Liollmon?' Adrian

'Ready when you are!' Liollmon

'Dracmon?' Carter

'Our final battle is now Dracmon!' Liollmon 'Be prepared!'

'Alright let's make this one to remember' Dracmon


	35. Episode 34: Beasts of Strength

'DIGIVOLVE!' Adrian

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…' Liollmon

A Split Screen is shown with the other one being Dracmon's Digivolution sequence.

'Dracmon Warp Digivolve to…' Dracmon

Liollmon and Dracmon are covered by the silhouettes of Liamon and Sangloupmon respectively, which transform into the silhouettes of LoaderLiomon and Matadormon respectively. Finally RayLiamon comes out of LoaderLiomon's silhouette and GranDracmon comes out of Matadormon's silhouette.

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'GranDracmon!' GranDracmon

'Exceed Digivolve!' Carter

'GranDracmon Exceed Digivolve!' GranDracmon 'SkullDracmon'

'How are you going to beat me?' Carter 'Why don't you join us already, your father is with us'

'What are you saying? I'm like my father?' Adrian 'I'm nothing like that guy!;

While Adrian is getting distracted SkullDracmon is beating RayLiamon like a plush toy.

'Crystal Soul!' SkullDracmon

GranDracmon shoots crystals covered in Dark Aura at RayLiamon.

'ADRIAN!' RayLiamon

'That person I'm never forgiving him for what he's doing!' Adrian

Fanglongmon appears on Adrian's Digivice.

'That's not the Adrian I picked to be a DigiDestined' Fanglongmon

'WHAT?' Adrian

'I picked the Adrian that would forgive anyone' Fanglongmon 'No matter what they did, even though he might not have been the kindest, I picked the one who'd forgive anyone'

'That's why you picked me?' Adrian

'Yes' RayLiamon 'So everything you did was to lead to this, every time I digivolved to a new level was the cause of me and Adrian being in sync and digivolving together.'

'To fix the shattered pieces' Fanglongmon

'So I'll forgive my father when this is over, I won't kill anyone just for it though!' Adrian

'Exactly' Fanglongmon

'RayLiamon?' Adrian

'Yes!' RayLiamon

Adrian's Digivice starts to glow.

'Exceed!' Adrian

'Digivolution!' RayLiamon

'Begin!' Adrian & RayLiamon

'RayLiamon Exceed Digivolve to…' RayLiamon

RayLiamon starts to stand on 2 legs and has its 2 frong legs become hands, and it gains a sword.

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'You still can't beat me!' Carter

'Thunder Storm!' Adrian

'Vampire Duplicate!' Carter

'You really think that's going to help you against RayLiamon?' Adrian

'X-Ray Wind!' RayLiamon

RayLiamon creates a windstorm towards the real SkullDracmon.

'How did you do that?' Carter

'I'll tell you RayLiamon has the powers to seek and attack enemies even if they're hiding' Adrian 'Check yourself'

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode, Data Holy Beast Digimon, like RayLiamon it has the power to seek enemies that are hiding or duplicated enemies, you should definitely look out if it uses King's Decision' Arianna

'Oh man…' Carter

'Heart of the King!' RayLiamon

A spirit of the normal RayLiamon attacks SkullDracmon.

'Dead Scream!' SkullDracmon

The two attacks collide at even power.

'Now to finish this!' Adrian 'The choice of what you do comes with a consequence good or bad, but your choice let you to the bad consequence'

'King's Decision!' Adrian & RayLiamon

'Howling Underworld!' SkullDracmon

Scream annoy RayLiamon but RayLiamon has already unleashed the attack and SkullDracmon returns to the Digivice.

'Alright you rest up too, RayLiamon' Adrian

'Alright' RayLiamon

RayLiamon returns to the Digivice.

'Alright you win, but I believe you can find the exit yourself' Carter

'You have a really bad grudge against Adrian don't you?' Tahjee

'Yeah so' Carter

'Oh well I bet the exit is the only one here' Owen 'The one we came from'

'Alright' Tahjee 'I guess that makes up for it, so I'm next'

'Yes you are and this will be the end of your journey' Ava

'LIZARDRAMON!' Tahjee

'Ready!' Lizardramon

'BlackAgumon!' Ava

'DIGIVOLVE!' Both


	36. Episode 35: Beware of Evil

'DIGIVOLVE!' Tahjee & Ava

'Lizardramon Warp Digivolve to…' Lizardramon

'BlackAgumon Warp Digivolve to…' BlackAgumon

Split screen, Lizardramon and BlackAgumon are covered by the silhouettes of Dualdramon and DarkTyrannomon respectively who transform into the silhouettes of Tridramon and SkullGreymon respectively. And finally Quadramon jumps out of Tridramon's silhouette and BlackWarGreymon jumps out of SkullGreymon's.

'Exceed Digivolution!' Ava

'BlackWarGreymon Exceed Digivolve to…' BlackWarGreymon

A silhouette of (Black)MetalGarurumon appears.

'Omnimon Zwart!' Omnimon

'Omnimon a Virus Attributed Holy Knight Digimon, it was created when Black Digitron corrupted the Digivolution, the Double Fighter is its most dangerous attack' Adrian

'Let's try it to!' Tahjee

'But Tahjee' Quadramon

'We need to win this as quick as possible' Tahjee 'If we can do that we can become the best tamers in the world!'

'But Tahjee!' Quadramon

'No more buts Digivolve!' Tahjee

'Alright' Quadramon

Tahje's Digivice is covered in a dark aura and so is Quadramon

'Quadramon…' Quadramon 'Venomon Evil Mode!'

Venomon instead stands on 4 Legs and arrow for its tail and has an eye on its back, and this time it has no pupil on any of its eyes.

'Venomon Evil Mode take out Omnimon Zwart!' Tahjee

Venomon doesn't move

'Venomon listen and attack!' Tahjee

Venomon attacks everything around him.

'ONLY ATTACK OMNIMON ZWART!' Tahjee

However Venomon doesn't listen to him.

'This is the result of a forced digivolution' Adrian

'How do you know?' Owen

'Just adding everything together, with Arianna's and Tahjee's Dark Digivolutions' Adrian

'Of course!' Arianna

'They both forced their Digimon to digivolve and not by unlocking it.' Owen

'Also they didn't trust each other, with Tahjee's mind being set on winning and getting it done, he got angry at Quadramon for trying to talk back at him' Adrian 'So he lost trust in Quadramon'

'Therefore entering a Dark Digivolution' Arianna 'Now we all know how to prevent it'

'I didn't do what I think I did, did I?' Tahjee

'Yes, you did sadly, it's a Dark Digivolution' Adrian

'NOOOooooooo!' Tahjee

Tahjee falls on the ground banging the floor with his hand. When t_rying to prevent something don't think about it if you haven't thought of it yet, this isn't going to work is it?_

'I've lost the trust of Lizardramon, you guys and myself' Tahjee 'I'm worthless'

'Don't say that' Arianna

'Well I guess we need to fix something' Adrian 'Let's all go!'

'Hagurumon!' Owen

'Yes sir!' Hagurumon

'Aquamon!' Arianna

'I'm ready, I've been urging to get fighting' Aquamon

'Wingmon!' Melanie

'Again, but ready!' Wingmon

'Flowmon!' Maria

'Whenever am I not ready?' Flowmon

'Liollmon!'

'Sorry for this Lizardramon' Liollmon

'DIGIVOLVE!' DigiDestined (except Tahjee)

A 5-way split screen.

'Liollmon Warp Digivolve to…' Liollmon

'Wingmon Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

'Flowmon Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

'Hagurumon Warp Digivolve to…' Hagurumon

'Aquamon Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

Their respective Digivolution sequence happens (just too lazy to write it all again).

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon' Varodurumon

'Violemon' Violemon

'HiAndromon' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon' MarineAngemon

'Alright again!' Adrian

'RayLiamon!' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon' Varodurumon

'Violemon' Violemon

'HiAndromon' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon' MarineAngemon

'Exceed Digivolve to…!' All

'Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Stop Venomon!' Adrian 'But don't hurt him'

'Alright' RayLiamon

'Guess you're taking charge now' Melanie 'Never knew you'd do that'

Adrian looks at Melanie and blushes.

'Arianna can you hold Venomon in the Aquatic Heart?' Adrian

'Sure' Arianna

'Atomic Blaster!' HiAndromon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Shining Spirit!' Varodurumon

'Heart of the King!' RayLiamon

'Aquatic Heart!' MarineAngemon

Venomon is trapped in the Heart trying to get out, and eventually de-digivolves to Lizardramon.

'Alright our battle was technically interrupted and I wanted to beat you by myself' Ava 'So time for another one'

'Alright!' Tahjee 'Can you still fight Lizardramon?'

'Yes' Lizardramon

'Well then first' Tahjee 'Health Restore 4.0! That fully heals you'


	37. Episode 36: True Digivolution

'Digital Battle!' Ava

'Accepted!' Tahjee

'Digivolve!' Tahjee

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'Alright, Omnimon!' Quadramon 'Time for the real battle!

'You can't believe how long I've waited for this!' Omnimon 'To defeat you!'

'Alright digivolve me!' Quadramon

'But Quadramon!' Tahjee

'You just covered up trust' Quadramon 'Now that I haven't dark digivolved, it's the right time'

'Alright' Tahjee 'DIGIVOLVE!'

'You trust me and I trust you that's the truth of Digivolution, a Tamer and a Digimon Trusting each other!' Quadramon

'Exceed!' Tahjee

'Quadramon Exceed Digivolve to…' Quadramon

Quadramon goes onto all fours having 4 legs instead of 2 legs and 2 hands, and gains the spikes along its back disappear with its wings growing much larger up to the size of Varodurumon's wings, it has 4 wings and its tail looks like a mace (it still has 4 heads).

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Lizardramon

'WHAT?!' Ava 'And I have no data on this thing!'

'Quadramon Legend Mode' Adrian 'A Vaccine Attribute Holy Dragon Digimon, after unlocking the true power its flying power is equal to a small bird Digimon's'  
'Of course mine is much better' Wingmon

'I dare you to say that again!' Quadramon

Wingmon afraid backs away.

'It's best attack Diving Shot a relentless attack' Adrian

'Go Legendary Fire!' Tahjee

'Dangerous Cannon!' Omnimon

Quadramon fires a stream of fire from each head. The two attacks are evenly matched.

'Roaring Cannon!' Quadramon

Quaramon shoots a relentless attack at Omnimon

'Digital Boost! Gryphonmon Power Data!' Ava

Omnimon Zwart gains Gryphonmon's Wings

'WHAT?!' Adrian

'I took it while you were on the way here' Ava

'But I don't remember seeing you' Adrian

'Whatever'Ava 'Go Destroyer Sword!'

'Grand Dragon!' Quadramon

Quadramon slams its tail into Omnimon

'Time to finish this!' Tahjee

'Double Fighter!' Ava

'Diving Shot!' Tahjee and Quadramon

Quadramon starts flying up high and spinning head first diving and shooting multiple fireballs at Omnimon. The two attacks become evenly matched and Gryphonmon's wings are able to deflect the rest of the Diving Shot.

'What?' Tahjee

'That Digimon is more powerful than we thought' Quadramon

'You can't beat us that easily!' Ava

Tahjee checks his Digivice for the current (Health) stats on them both.

'We're only at 10% of our energy while they have like 50!%' Tahjee

'Don't Underestimate us' Ava

'Digital Boost! Energy Restore Z!' Tahjee 'That fills up your Energy to 100% again.'

'This is one of the reasons we use the most powerful attack last it wastes way too much energy' Adrian 'But we didn't know the full power of Omnimon this time'

'Destroyer Sword!' Ava 'Have you ever heard the tales of a Knight slaying dragons?'

'Yes, but this time it's different!' Tahjee 'Grand Dragon!'

'Dangerous Cannon!' Omnimon 'Double Fighter!'

'Diving Shot!' Quadramon

'The two are evenly matched' Owen 'This is one tough battle'

'They're going will for will' Adrian

'Tahjee's will to get to the Prime Minister and end this war and Ava's will to beat Tahjee, are equal in value to them' Maria

'This is a lot of fighting' Melanie

'COME ON TAHJEE!' Arianna

'I'm still in this. Of course!' Tahjee 'Digital Boost! Piedmon's Power Data!'

-Outside-

'We should be getting out of this area now' Christopher 'It's getting dangerous'

'I believe so as well the flashes of light on the top floor proves it.' Hunter

'Wait so they're probably almost done' Brooklyn

'Alright our part is done; we need to go now, Gryphonmon!' Christopher

Unimon digivolves to Gryphonmon.

Get on my back!' Gryphonmon

All 3 get on Gryphonmon's back and Gryphonmon flies away.

-Digital Battle_Ava vs. Tahjee-

'Time to finally finish this!' Tahjee

'DIVING SHOT!' Tahjee & Quadramon

'Double Fighter!' Omnimon

There is a struggle for power between the two middle attacks, however the fact Quadramon sent many going in different angles this time hitting Omnimon and breaking the attack, allowing for the finish.

'Alright we did it!' Tahjee

'You win, the way to the Prime Minister is the Elevator and you shall reach his quarters by going right to the second door you find will be the Prime Minister's quarters.

-Prime Minister's Quarters-

'Alright Elijah it's time for Operation Wasteland' Avery

'Yes' Elijah

-Outside-

'Huh? What's going on with the Parliament House?' Brooklyn

The inside of the Parliament House is glowing like crazy and then Parliament House suddenly disappears leaving the DigiDestined with Avery and Elijah.

'They did it, they must've beaten all of them and gotten to the Prime Minister!' Hunter

'We're counting on you' Christopher

Gryphonmon flies faster away from the Battlefield.

'Alright time for the final battle!' Avery

'What happened?' Melanie

'We blew it away it's now a wasteland as our battlefield' Elijah

'Alright' Adrian

'Is this Digital?' Tahjee

'Yes, but don't worry the fact it is Digital is because you were in a Digital Battle the whole time' Avery 'You can see there's a visible forcefield now around us.'

'So we can go and fight as much as we want without collateral damage.' Elijah

'Perfect' Lizardramon 'I always wanted to go all out!'

'Get Ready!' Tahjee

'Come out BlackLizardramon!' Avery

'Wait what?' Lizardramon 'It's me but in the colour of black'

'Keramon!' Elijah

'DIGIVOLVE!' All Tamers in the field

'Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'Liollmon' Liollmon

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Wingmon' Wingmon

'Hagurumon' Hagurumon

'Aquamon' Aquamon

'Keramon' Keramon

'BlackLizardramon!' BlackLizardramon

'Warp Digivolve to…' All Digimon in the Batlefield

TO BE CONTINUED…


	38. Episode 37: Mega Crushers Part 1

'DIGIVOLVE!' All Tamers in the field

'Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'Liollmon' Liollmon

'Flowmon' Flowmon

'Wingmon' Wingmon

'Hagurumon' Hagurumon

'Aquamon' Aquamon

'Keramon' Keramon

'BlackLizardramon!' BlackLizardramon

'Warp Digivolve to…' All Digimon in the Battlefield

Lizardramon is covered by a Dualdramon silhouette, then Tridramon silhouette and Quadramon comes out of the silhouette.

Liollmon is covered by a Liamon silhouette, then LoaderLiomon silhouette and finally RayLiamon comes out of the silhouette.

Wingmon is covered by a Diatrymon silhouette which transforms into the silhouette of Yimon and finally Varodurumon comes out of the silhouette.

Flowmon is covered by a Diatrymon silhouette, which a Blossomon silhouette covers and finally Violemon comes out of the silhouette.

Hagurumon is covered by a Guardromon silhouette, which transforms into the silhouette of Andromon and finally HiAndromon comes out of the silhouette.

Aquamon is covered by the silhouette of Dolphmon which transforms into the silhouette of Mermaimon and MarineAngemon comes out of the silhouette.

Keramon is covered by a Chrysalimon silhouette and it transforms into the silhouette of Infermon which Diaboromon comes out of.

BlackLizardramon is covered by a Shadowmon silhouette which is then transformend into something larger but almost the same with an arrow tail and finally a Venomon steps out of the silhouette. _Venomon is like Venomon Evil mode but without the eye it also has fangs._

'Venomon?' Tahjee

'Sound familiar?' Quadramon

'Yeah when you Dark Digivolved to Venomon Evil Mode' Tahjee

'I see now, that BlackLizardramon is a Dark Version of you so its natural evolution lines would range to Venomon as well without a Dark Digivolution.' Adrian

'But why isn't it Venomon Evil Mode?' Maria

'It's probably because it's just a Mega and not past Mega yet.' Melanie

'Exactly' Avery

'Alright' Arianna

'Well give up there's 6 of us and we all have digivolutions past Mega!' Owen

'Really?' Avery 'Come on let me see'

'What are you doing?' Elijah

'Not yet, it'd be nice to check out the opponent first' Avery

'Alright' Elijah

'Alright they asked for it!' Tahjee

'EXCEED DIGIVOLVE NOW!' DigiDestined

'Quadramon' Quadramon

'RayLiamon' RayLiamon

'Varodurumon' Varodurumon

'Violemon' Violemon

'HiAndromon' HiAndromon

'MarineAngemon' MarineAngemon

'Exceed Digivolve to…!' DigiDestined Digimon

'Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Attack!' Avery

'Web Wrecker!' Diaboromon

'Venom Tail!' Venomon

'Go take this battle!' Tahjee

'For the Digimon!' Adrian

'For our friends!' Melanie

'For our family!' Maria

'For the Digital World!' Owen

'And For Earth!' Arianna

'Legendary Fire!' Quadramon

'Heart of the King!' RayLiamon

'Shining Spirit!' Varodurumon

'Petal Tornado!' Violemon

'Atomic Blaster!' HiAndromon

'Ocean Storm!' MarineAngemon

A helicopter plane is flying above them.

'It seems like a battle, a wasteland has replaced Parliament House and its 6 kids battling the Prime Minister and his advisor, they might be the 6 outlaw kids.' Reporter 'Is there any chance they're going after the Prime Minister for something?'

-Live News Screen-

'TAHJEE!' Tahjee's Mother

'Melanie?' Melanie's Father

'MARIA!' Maria's Father

'Owen?' Molly

'Adrian, Arianna!' Adrian/Arianna's Mother

-Battle-

'Looks like you're on TV' Avery

'It doesn't matter now; this is a battle for you to stop your war!' Tahjee

'What are they saying?' Reporter 'Come on swoop in for a closer look'

They run into the force field.

'WHAT?!' Cameraman

'Alright get out here' Reporter 'This'll be a giant scoop'

'The Digital World is not a warzone!' Adrian 'For you or for anybody!'

'It seems they hate Digital Battles' Reporter

'That makes no sense at all!' Tahjee's Father 'He keeps talking about Digimon Tamers in a good way'

'We're going to stop the war you're going to bring out on the earth!' Arianna 'Even if you're my dad!'

'Oh man' Reporter 'So I have no idea on which side is good vs. bad. You pick'

'Elijah?' Adrian's Mother

'GO!' Avery

'Venom Tail!' Venomon

'Cable Crusher!' Diaboromon

'Our job here is to stop the war we don't worry about what the news is saying about us' Tahjee 'Our image isn't important'

'You're right' Maria

'Alright, we're going to have to protect the Wild Digimon.' Melanie

'This is the battle we chose to go in, and there's no escaping!' Owen

'Your war will be your mistake' Arianna 'And your downfall!'

'GO!' Tahjee

'Grand Dragon!' Quadramon

'Thunder…' RayLiamon

'STOP!' Adrian 'It'd be too dangerous, we need a different attack, a Thunder Storm here would take down the Helicopter. Looks like we are unable to go all out after all'

'You're right' RayLiamon 'Heart of the King'

'Holy Wing!' Varodurumon

'Copy Paste 2.0!' HiAndromon 'Holy Wing!'

HiAndromon gains Light Wings and swoops on in with Varodurumon.

'Staff of the Sea!' MarineAngemon

'Violet Magic!' Violemon

'Web Wrecker!' Diaboromon

'Evil Slash!' Venomon

'How come our Digimon are hardly doing any damage?' Tahjee

'We have power equal to 6 Mega+ Digimon together!' Venomon

'WHAT?' DigiDestined

'We got more powerful through the scientists.' Diaboromon 'The equipment we have is the Fighter Armour 2.0; it raises all our stats by 40!

'NO WAY!' Adrian

'Well we're still not giving up!' Tahjee 'Our goal isn't to try and beat you it IS to beat you'

'Just try!' Diaboromon

'Digital Boost! Burst Spear!' Tahjee

'Good idea' Adrian

'Digital Boost! Burst Spear!' Other DigiDestined

'Cable Crusher!' Diaboromon

'Venom Tail!' Venomon

'Aquatic Heart!' MarineAngemon

'Shining Spirit!' Varodurumon

'Petal Tornado!' Violemon

'X-Ray Wind!' RayLiamon

'Roaring Cannon!' Quadramon

'That won't help you.' Diaboromon 'Web Wrecker!'

'Evil Slash!' Venomon

'Keep it up!' Tahjee

'Roaring Cannon!' Quadramon

'Petal Tornado!' Violemon

'Holy Wing!' Varodurumon

'Heart of the King!' RayLiamon

'Copy Paste 2.0!' HiAndromon 'Web Wrecker!'

'Staff of the Sea' MarineAngemon

'Now!' Tahjee 'Use the final attack to finish them off!'

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Diving Shot!' Quadramon

'King's Decision!' RayLiamon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Final Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

A large smoke cloud appears on the Government's side of the field.

'So did we win?' Arianna

'They won, we no longer have a government or Digimon with us' Reporter 'But why would they stop battling with a battle?'

'Oh no!' Cameraman 'I don't want to lose my Digimon'

'We better not' Pilot

'They're the only thing keeping us in this world' Citizen

'And you're the only one keeping us in this world' Digimon

The smoke finally clears however Venomon and Diaboromon are still standing.

'WHAT?!' Everyone

'They're still alive, we might win!' Reporter

'What cheap trick did you use this time?' Maria

'Omni Boost' Avery 'Both of us'

'Oh man' Adrian

'Alright try once more!' Tahjee

'Altogether!' Adrian

'1' Owen

'2' Melanie

'3' Maria

'GO!' Arianna

'King's Decision!' RayLiamon

'Final Blade!' HiAndromon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Diving Shot!' Quadramon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'If anybody watching this is surprised as I am, we're winning in a two on six battle!' Reporter

'Oh man' Hunter

'This is so not good' Christopher

'How are they going to do?' Brooklyn

'If I know Tahjee' Hunter 'He'd never give up until it's the end!'

'Give up now you're out of energy' Avery

'Yes, join us in our conquest!' Elijah

'WE are not going to give up!' Tahjee 'WE came too far just to give up! WE would never join you! WE digivolved through the summer and up until now to reach this level to beat you! And most of all WE are going to take you down!'

'You're right' Adrian

Everyone nods.

'Digital Boost! Energy Fountain Z!' Tahjee 'This recovers all of our energies to 100%, we'll keep using our best moves until you fall, it may use up our energy but it's worth taking you down anyday'

'King's Decision!' RayLiamon

'Fairy Spear' Violemon

'Final Blade!' HiAndromon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Aquatic Heart!'MarineAngemon

Venomon gets trapped in MarineAngemon's heart.

'That's not helping you' Venomon 'Evil Slash'

Venomon somehow breaks free of the heart.

'WHAT?!' DigiDestined

'That's impossible!' Arianna

'No it isn't' Avery

'Venomon is a special Digimon we powered up just for this battle' Elijah 'We used the data we gained through your fights'

'That's impossible!' Tahjee

'It is very possible alright!' Venomon 'Evil Slash!'

'Web Wrecker!' Diaboromon

A light in the centre appears.

'WHAT IS THIS WIZARDRY?' Reporter **_QUOTES _**J

'What are you doing?' Elijah

'What are YOU doing?' Adrian

Azulongmon appears in the middle of the field.

'You wanted to digivolve to Super-Ultimate here is a package of the Digimon Sovereigns energies' Azulongmon 'We needed you to wait first'

'Alright!' Quadramon

'It's only Quadramon and RayLiamon who get the energies' Azulongmon

'Understood' HiAndromon

'Did they just summon another Digimon?' Reporter 'But who's this one's Tamer'

'Is that?' Digimon

'It can't be Azulongmon!' Another Digimon

'A Digimon Sovereign in this World!' Digimon

'I don't believe it!' Digimon

'But whose side is he on?' Digimon

RayLiamon Warrior Mode and Quadramon Legend Mode are covered in light which are in the colour of their Tamer's Digivice colours.

'Is he giving energy to them?' Digimon

'Possibly' Citizen

Digivolution Split Screen

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Final Digivolve to…!' Both & their Tamers

Quadramon Legend Mode stands back on 2 legs, and gains back hands, and finally its spikes are gone, the tail is much smaller and wings are still the same size on the back, it also no longer has a large neck.

RayLiamon Warrior Mode goes back on its 4 legs, and has its mane become wider and its claws grow longer; the end of its tail becomes a mace.

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & Wildliomon

_I'm guessing you know which is which._

'Time to finish this!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Alright!' Adrian & WildLiomon

_Hope you get used to this, I mean them talking at the same time as their Digimon this._


	39. Episode 38: Mega Crushers Part 2

'RayLiamon Warrior Mode!' RayLiamon

'Quadramon Legend Mode!' Quadramon

'Final Digivolve to…!' Both & their Tamers

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & Wildliomon

Tahjee's Pupils (eyes) have become Red, while Adrian's have become blue. _This will happen everytime during a Final Digivolution for those two._

'Time to finish this!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Alright!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'It's been a day and this battle hasn't finished at all!' Reporter 'This must go down in history as the Longest Battle ever! Or at least another 6 hours for it to become the longest battle in history'

'Get ready for our fury!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'You shall face defeat!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Why are they talking in perfect synchronization?' Arianna

'It's like their minds are one' Maria

'Well let's check their data' Owen 'Battledramon, an Ancient Dragon Digimon, Vaccine Attribute, an Ancient Digimon that's fought long ago, the Final Judgement attack it combines with the Ancient Beast Digimon is very dangerous, however alone it can still be dangerous especially with the Supreme Dragon Blast attack'

'WildLiomon, an Ancient Beast Digimon, Data Attribute, and an ancient Digimon that's fought long ago, the Final Judgement attack it combines with the Ancient Dragon Digimon is very dangerous, even though alone it's just as dangerous with Thunder of the King!' Melanie 'These are some Digimon'

'Diving Crash!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Ancient Dragon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

The others are watching in amazement.

'YEAH GO TEAM OPPOSING GOVERNMENT!' Digimon

'Hey, the government is what gives us so much!' Citizen

'Yes, but the Digimon that was helping the Team opposing them, was a Digimon Sovereign Legendary Digimon, and holder of the east in the Digital World which is where we always go, so show some respect' Digimon

'Alright I shall take my leave' Azulongmon

'Alright, Bye Azulongmon' DigiDestined + Digimon 'Safe Journey'

'Quick try and take down that Digimon!' Avery

'Alright' Venomon

'BUT!' Diaboromon

Azulongmon disappears before Venomon gets to attack it.

'Alright fine we go back to these guys' Venomon

'Web Wrecker!' Diaboromon

'Evil Slash!' Venomon

'Dragon Blast Ray!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Frozen Wave!' Adrian & WildLiomon  
'What's this, ever since that digivolution they had they've been talking in sync with their Digimon, is this a phenomenon or not?' Reporter 'Hey editor guy see how in sync their voices are'

'Alright' Editor Guy

_The Final Digivolution is similar to Biomerge except the Tamers don't become Digimon; however the talking in sync only happens when you don't unlock this through unnatural means (e.g. SCIENCE!). Also the fact they are in perfect synchronization all of their moves are powered up, whenever the final move was used was when they were in perfect sync providing stronger power. So this time it's for all of the moves._

'Done!' Editor Guy 'They are talking in perfect synchronization I don't see any thickness in it at all.'

'Get over there Cameraman' Reporter 'This is a phenomenon, Digimon and Tamer talking in PERFECT SYNCHRONIZATION!'

'How is that even possible the whole time?' Brooklyn 'There has to be sometime where they fall out of Synchronization'

'Or it could be their minds are 1 with their respective Digimon.' Hunter

'Probably' Christopher

'Cable Crusher!' Diaboromon

'Evil Slash!' Venomon

'We should join the fight too' Melanie 'Varodurumon'

'Alright go!' Owen 'HiAndromon

'Get them MarineAngemon!' Arianna

'Fight Violemon!' Maria

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Whirlpool of Judgement' MarineAngemon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Dragonic Fist!' Battledramon & Tahjee

'Thunder of the King!' WildLiomon & Adrian

Smoke clouds over the Government's side again.

'Did they surpass the Government this time?' Reporter

'Doubt it' Gabumon

Smoke Clears, but Diaboromon and Venomon are still standing however they are wounded.

'I don't believe it this is how powerful the Government is!' Reporter 'Honestly we've picked the right Prime Minister'

'They did it artificially getting their Digimon stronger through data modification!' Owen

'There's no way!' Citizen

'Whatever!' Avery 'Our fight is going on and you can just get your data absorbed by Venomon!'

'WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?' MarineAngemon

'Web…' Diaboromon

'Wait, it's time to start bring ours out!' Avery

'Alright!' Elijah

'Final Digivolution Begin!' Avery & Elijah

'Diaboromon!' Diaboromon

'Venomon!' Venomon

'Final Digivolve to…' Both

'Armageddemon!' Armageddemon

'SkullVenomon!' Venomon

'WHAT?!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Let's see' Owen

'Armageddemon, Super-Ultimate, Unidentified in both Attribute and Type, only thing known is the danger of its Destiny Destroyer' Arianna 'Watch out Big Brother!'

'SkullVenomon, Super-Ultimate Virus, Everything else is unknown but watch out for the Poison Arrow' Maria

'Thanks' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Chaos Laser!' Venomon

'Why aren't they talking in synchronization?' Melanie

'I don't know' Arianna

'Full Scale Attack!' Armageddemon

WildLiomon and Battledramon get hit.

'Ahhh' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Ughhh' Adrian & WildLiomon

Tahjee is holding his shoulder and Adrian is holding his stomach.

'I don't believe this, are they feeling each other's pain?' Reporter

'This is new?' Hunter

'This must be the drawback to having perfect Synchronization' Christopher 'Even though your attacks will be powered up tremendously, it'll hurt you'

'Alright' Brooklyn 'Not anything else right'

'It'll still take a while to figure out.' Hunter


	40. Episode 39: Final Battle Part 1

'Keep Going!' Melanie

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Ancient Dragon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Diving Bolt!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Destiny Destroyer!' Armageddemon

'Fury Slash!' SkullVenomon

Battledramon and WildLiomon get injured badly as do Armageddemon and SkullVenomon.

'AHHH!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Uggghh!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Oh man, this isn't good' Christopher 'I've figured they won't just get injured but if this keeps up they'll die.'

'You're saying if they keep getting hit they'd die?' Brooklyn

'No I'm saying if their Digimon get taken out they die' Christopher

'WHAT?!' Hunter

'Wait, what did you say?' Citizen

'If their Digimon get taken out they die' Christopher

'Oh man' Citizen

'Pass it onto the next person.' Brooklyn

'EVERYONE IF THOSE TWO KIDS HAVE THEIR DIGIMON TAKEN OUT THEY DIE!' Citizen

Immediately it gets passed through the city.

'Dragonic Fist!' Battledramon & Tahjee

'Grand Tornado!' WildLiomon & Adrian

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' Arianna

They are unharmed again.

'You are useless' SkullVenomon

'Don't underestimate us!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'We're all out of Energy!' Maria 'And we can't, wait!'

'You have an idea' Maria

They start to whisper in a group.

'Perfect out goal is to support our two strongest assets on our team.' Owen

'Here listen up!' Melanie

'Digital Boost! Omni Boost!' Tahjee, Adrian, WildLiomon and Quadramon

'This I'm pretty sure you know the effect since you used it earlier' Melanie

'Still makes no use for you!' Armageddemon 'Destiny Destroyer!'

'IF THEY KEEP LAYING, THE CHICKENS COULD DIE?!' Citizen 'What does that mean?'

'What was that about?' Reporter

-City-

'I guess we need to tell them ourselves' Gryphonmon

'Alright, let's go!' Christopher

'We're going with you!' Brooklyn

'Don't forget about me!' Hunter

They start flying on Gryphonmon.

'Energy Restore Z!' Melanie

'Healing Plant!' Violemon 'This heals all of our allies Health'

'Dragon Blast Ray!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Frozen Ray!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Destiny Destroyer!' Armageddemon

'Chaos Laser!' Venomon

Battledramon gets hit from the Chaos Laser, while WildLiomon gets hit by a Destiny Destroyer attack.

'Argghhhh!' Tahjee

'AHHHH!' Adrian

Tahjee and Adrian go all DNA Full Charge without the DNA while screaming.

'That must hurt a lot' Reporter

A bunch of Helicopters arrive from all over the world.

'What are you guys doing here?' Reporter 'This is my scoop!'

'Yes, but the whole world deserves to know about this!' Reporter 2 'And we're from different parts of the world'

'I guess' Reporter

'So what's happened so far that we missed' Reporter 3

'It seems the two most powerful Digimon and their Tamers have become one mind during their Digivolution.' Reporter

'That's big' Reporter 2 'But let's see for ourselves shall we?'

'數碼寶貝和馴已得到了完美的同步' Chinese Reporter

NOTE: _These were using Google Translate so they aren't 100% accurate._

'Digimon ja Tamer on päässyt täydellinen synkronointi' Finnish Reporter

'Digimon et Tamer se sont lancées dans une synchronisation parfaite' French Reporter

'It's amazing this Battle has gone worldwide.' Reporter 'How about we give the other language reporters the scene of some of the battle.'

'Alright' Cameraman 'Sending Missimon'

'What are you doing?' Reporter

'Qu'est-ce' French Reporter

'This battle is going global!' Brooklyn

'Well we better get to the News Reporters.' Hunter

'HEY! This is bad!' Christopher 'More bad news for the Tamers on that side.'

'What is it now?' Reporter

'If they keep getting hit badly and their Digimon get taken out the kids that are synchronized with them die!' Brooklyn

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Oh no!' Reporter 'The Prime Minister would be considered a murderer if he kills them!'

'I don't care!' SkullVenomon

'Well I didn't sign up for this!' Elijah 'I'm not killing my only son!'

'Fine!' Avery 'Then I'll do this myself, this is for JAPAN!'

'You keep telling everyone that' Tahjee 'There's probably a lot more to it'

Avery takes Elijah's Digivice by force.

'DNA DIGIVOLUTION!' Avery

'SkullVenomon!' SkullVenomon

'Armageddemon!' Armageddemon

'DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…' Both

'Venomon Armagedde Mode!' Venomon

'Venomon Armagedde Mode' Owen 'NO DATA?!'

'Venomon is now in a level past your Digivice's limit' Avery 'Give up now!'

'NEVER!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'If you want to kill us then kill us!' Adrian & WildLiomon 'New Tamers will rise to you! We know 3 Great Tamers that could take our place'

'Did he mean us?' Hunter

'Either way for you!' Tahjee & Battledramon 'Is a lose, lose situation!'

'Whatever, the only win I need is the data!' Avery

'So get ready for a battle!' Melanie

'Looks like our job Violemon has become way more important.' Maria

'I see' Violemon 'We have to heal them as many times as possible so they don't get taken out


	41. Episode 40: Final Battle Part 2

'GO!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Final Judgement!' Tahjee, Battledramon, Adrian and WildLiomon

They combine their light spheres with each other by creating a stream of energy from it, and becoming bigger and more powerful.

'That won't hurt me!' Venomon 'Black Apocalypse!'

All of the Digimon are badly Damaged and all the Digimon except Battledramon and WildLiomon return to their Digivices.

'OH NO!' Maria

'Sorry Maria' Flowmon 'I can't help anymore'

'Don't be' Maria 'You tried your best'

'I couldn't stay on to help' Wingmon

'You did what you could' Melanie

'I couldn't beat him' Hagurumon

'Don't worry' Owen 'It's not over yet'

'Sorry Arianna' Aquamon

'What are you saying sorry for, it's not your fault we just need to get stronger together that's all.' Arianna

'ADRIAN, TAHJEE!' Fanglongmon (from Digivice) 'There's a way you can win, and get WildLiomon and Battledramon more powerful than ever.'

'HOW?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'However it'll break your Digivices' Fanglongmon

'It doesn't matter it's for the Digimon of the Digital World!' Adrian & WildLiomon '2 Digivices mean nothing'

'You can start a DNA Digivolution by crossing the screens on your Digivices together.' Fanglongmon

'Alright' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Ready?' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA DIGIVOLVE!' All 4 of them

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4/3 of them 'Reviemon!'

_Reviemon is a knight and has a sword with 2 blades on it, the armour it has is made out of Gold Digizoid. It has almost nothing related to the two it was created from more like Alphamon with a 2-bladed sword and Gold Armour, one blade of its sword has a dragon-like head has its handle, and the other one has a beast head as its holder._

Tahjee's and Adrian's Digivices get cracked right through the centre and split apart, while their Iris become the other one's Digivice Colour. Tahjee's and Adrian's having their Iris becoming Blue and Red respectively still keeping the colour of their Pupils.

'They didn't join minds again did they?' Melanie

'No' Tahjee & Reviemon

'We still have separated minds from each other' Adrian & Reviemon

'However Reviemon on the other hand' Owen

'I have no data on Reviemon at all!' Avery

'What data do we have on it?' Owen 'None at all?!'

'It's weird it's as though I can read Adrian's Mind?' Tahjee & Reviemon (thought)

'It's weird it's as though I can read Tahjee's Mind?' Adrian & Reviemon (thought)

'So we can read each other's thoughts!' All 3 of them

'WHAT?!' MELANIE & MARIA

'Qu'est-ce?' French Reporter

'This provides a great advantage' Tahjee (thought)

'You're right' Adrian (thought)

'We have 2 turns' Tahjee (thought)

'Alright' Adrian (thought)

'Let's try using Knight Ray and Thunder Claw?' Tahjee (thought)

'Alright I'll use Thunder Claw!' Adrian (thought) 'You use Knight Ray first'

'Alright' Tahjee (thought) 'Knight Ray!'

A spirit of Battledramon is sent from one side of the sword (specifically the Dragon Blade).

'WHAT'S THIS?' Avery

'Since my father quit!' Adrian & Reviemon 'You only have 1 turn, so get ready for some hurt!'

'Thunder Claw!' Adrian (thought)

A spirit of WildLiomon is sent from the other side of the sword (specifically the Beast Blade).

Venomon Armagedde Mode is severely hurt.

'That's the power of my son, and his friends' Elijah

'Get ready for our true power!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'The power of the DigiDestined!' Adrian & Reviemon

'This is amazing!' Reporter

'There's no way they'd lose with that amount of power' Brooklyn

'Yes but we can't take chances' Hunter

'You're right' Christopher 'There's way too much at stake and it can go either way'

'Poison Armageddon!' Avery

'Dragon Blade!' Tahjee (Thought)

Reviemon attacks with the side of the blade that contained the spirit of Battledramon.

'Beast Blade!' Adrian (Thought)

Reviemon attacks with the others side of the sword.

'Poison Armageddon!' Avery

'This is the power of the kids!' Reporter

'TAHJEE!' Tahjee's Family 'Win!'

'Adrian' Adrian's Family (This includes his father) 'Do it!'


	42. Episode 41: Final Battle Part 3

_Arc Finale._

'ADRIAN, TAHJEE!' Fanglongmon (from Digivice) 'There's a way you can win, and get WildLiomon and Battledramon more powerful than ever.'

'HOW?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'However it'll break your Digivices' Fanglongmon

'It doesn't matter it's for the Digital World!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'You can start a DNA Digivolution by crossing the screens on your Digivices together.' Fanglongmon

'Alright' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Ready?' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA DIGIVOLVE!' All 4 of them

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4 of them 'Reviemon!'

Tahjee's and Adrian's Digivices get cracked right through the centre and split apart. Tahjee's and Adrian's having their Iris becoming Blue and Red respectively.

'However Reviemon on the other hand' Owen

'I have no data on Reviemon at all!' Avery

'What data do we have on it?' Owen 'None at all?!'

'So we can read each other's thoughts!' All 3 of them

'This provides a great advantage' Tahjee (thought)

'You're right' Adrian (thought)

'We have 2 turns' Tahjee (thought)

'Alright' Adrian (thought)

'Knight Ray' Tahjee (thought)

A spirit of Battledramon is sent from one side of the sword (specifically the Dragon Blade).

'WHAT'S THIS?' Avery

'Thunder Claw!' Adrian (thought)

A spirit of WildLiomon is sent from the other side of the sword (specifically the Beast Blade).

Venomon Armagedde Mode is severely hurt.

'That's the power of my son, and his friends!' Elijah

'Get ready for our true power!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'The power of the DigiDestined!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Dragon Blade!' Tahjee (Thought)

Reviemon attacks with the side of the blade that contained the spirit of Battledramon.

'Beast Blade!' Adrian (Thought)

Reviemon attacks with the other side of the sword.

'Poison Armageddon!' Avery

'This is the power of the kids!' Reporter

'TAHJEE!' Tahjee's Family 'Win!'

'Adrian' Adrian's Family 'Do it!'

The two are attacking relentlessly with the attacks they have used so far.

'Knight Ray!' Reviemon & Tahjee

'Thunder Claw!' Reviemon & Adrian

'Black Apocalypse!' Venomon

'There's a disadvantage that you no longer have a Digivice, you can't use the Digital Boosts' Avery 'Digital Boost! Health Restore 4.0! So by the time I run out of the items you'll be gone! This also makes it easier to take data from your Digimon'

'THIS IS CRAZY!' Reporter

'Get ready for our victory!' Venomon

'I wouldn't be too sure!' Reviemon & Tahjee

'Beast Blade!' Adrian (thought)

'Dragon Blade!' Tahjee (thought)

'This is crazy I have no idea what they're using!' Avery 'And what they're called!'

'While you need to call out your attacks our minds are connected!' Adrian

'A perfect bond between Human and Digimon' Hunter

'My power must get stronger!' Venomon 'I must get stronger and my Master will give me more!'

'Your lust for power is terrible!' Reviemon & Adrian

'We shall purify you from that sin!' Reviemon & Tahjee

'We went on this adventure!' Reviemon & Adrian 'Not for nothing'

'We changed through this!' Reviemon & Tahjee 'We developed and got stronger, as well as the bonds between us and our Digimon!'

All of the DigiDestined Digimon come out.

'AND THIS IS WHAT HAS DEVELOPED!' DigiDestined and their Digimon 'OUR INFINITE LEVEL DIGIMON!'

'Well I have one as well' Avery

'Yes, but you have no friends or bonds which is what drives us!' Reviemon & Tahjee

'What drives you is your lust for power!' Reviemon & Adrian

'And that will be your downfall' Other DigiDestined Digimon

'You cannot win' Other DigiDestined

'Our final attack is here!' Reviemon, Tahjee & Adrian

'BEAST!' Adrian & Reviemon

Reviemon spins its double-sided sword creating a ray of light.

'DRAGON!' Tahjee & Reviemon

The Ray of Light is locked on Venomon.

'ANNIHILATION!' All DigiDestined and their Digimon

It is blasted towards Venomon, and piercing right through it.

'AHHHHHH!' Venomon

Armageddemon returns to Elijah's Digivice however when Venomon is about to return to the Digivice, its data is absorbed by some unknown Digimon whose shadow looks like an Agumon.

'WHAT?!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'What just happened, even we can't see the shadowed figure!' Reporter 'Can any of you?'

They all shake their heads. Reviemon splits into two and appear as Cubmon and Lizimon.

'Who are they?' Reporter

'I'm Lizardramon's Fresh Form!' Lizimon

'I'm Liollmon's Fresh Form!' Cubmon

'Cubmon, Fresh Form, all we know about it' Owen

'Lizimon, Fresh Form, pretty harmless' Arianna

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN PRETTY HARMLESS?!' Lizimon 'Didn't you see me back there?'

'I was with you' Cubmon

'SHUSH YOU!' Lizimon 'I was Battledramon and pwned everything!'

Everyone starts laughing and they see Avery start to stand up.

'You still want to fight?' Tahjee

'Where am I?' Avery 'The last thing I remember was that some strange man gave me a BlackLizardramon'

'You mean your partner?' Tahjee

'Who gave it to you?' Adrian

'I can't remember' Avery

'So it must be BlackLizardramon who was behind this whole war' Owen

'But he's gone now' Melanie

'But how?' Adrian 'Was BlackLizardramon mind controlling Avery?'

'Come on Cheer up!' Maria

'We won!' Arianna 'And thanks to you two!'

'It seems they've gotten out of sync and by that I mean talking' Christopher

'But I want to know more' Hunter 'What did it feel like while you were in the Super-Ultimate form?'

'I don't know, I felt strong and powerful' Lizimon 'Like I could do anything'

'Same here' Cubmon

'I felt like I was actually inside Battledramon's head and seeing everything he could see' Tahjee

'Same here' Adrian

'This is definitely weird' Hunter

'I know what you should become Hunter!' Tahjee 'A researcher between the bonds of Human and Digimon!'

'May I have an interview please?' Reporter

A bunch of other reporters come up as well as their cameraman, and then a bunch of photographers come up behind.

'Oh man, a new enemy has come!' Tahjee

'Who is it?' Lizimon 'I can take them all on!'

'THE PAPARAZZI' Maria

They start running like there was a giant monster behind them.

'And so we spent that Vacation getting away from the Paparazzi, and they eventually gave up once we started school again.' Tahjee (narrate) 'But Adrian has been worried ever since, so was I. Who was that Digimon that absorbed BlackLizardrmaon's Data? What's going to happen next? Find out on the next season of DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS!'

That was an annoying ending to every episode. But anyways, yes I am going to do a sequel to the series but I won't have any new characters suddenly come up and take the place of them unlike the usual sequels let's say it's like moving from Xros Wars Code Crowns to Death Generals. The next Season should be uploaded around the Christmas Holidays (at least for me) or earlier. I am going to proofread a Special I made which includes other characters from other series (they are official not fanfiction and possibly not even in fanfiction). But until then: That's all folks! (Time to study some quotes!)


	43. Special: The 4th Wall

'Alright' Tahjee 'What to do now?'

'It has been 1 week since we've beaten Venomon' Tahjee (narration) 'We're living pretty happily in our own lives. We don't really see each other much anymore especially due to my broken Digivice'

'I wish I still had my Digivice, but I guess it was worth losing it for stopping the war.' Tahjee

'I just hope you're having fun' Lizardramon 'I can't believe how stronger we were during the Final Digivolution as well as the DNA digivolution with Liollmon'

'Yeah, I could feel your heart beat with mine at the same time' Tahjee 'That's what we call perfect synchronization'

'Well what do you want to do now?' Lizardramon

'I so wish I actually knew about this online game' Tahjee 'I could just buy a new Digivice, but I might as well use this time to finish all my assignments and homework'

'Well why don't we play?' Lizardramon

'Alright, where do you want to go?' Tahjee

'Our house' Lizardramon

'And do what?' Tahjee

'Play' Lizardramon

'That is so informative' Tahjee 'Why don't we gather everyone together it's been 1 week since we've seen everyone'

'Alright' Lizardramon

'Hey Adrian, do you want to come over?' Tahjee

'Sure' Adrian 'I was planning on coming over eventually anyways' Adrian 'I'll bring Arianna along'

'Where are we going?' Arianna

'We're going to Tahjee's House' Adrian

'Alright, is everyone else going?' Arianna

'Possibly' Adrian

'I'll try and get everyone else' Tahjee

'Hey, Maria?' Tahjee

'What?' Maria

Maria sounds and seems like she's expecting something.

'Do you want to come over, I'll try and get everyone else to come over as well Adrian is coming' Tahjee

'Alright, might as well' Maria feeling a bit disappointed

'Hey, Melanie' Tahjee 'Do you want to come over, I just want to see how the whole group is doing'

'Sure' Melanie 'I don't have anything else better to do'

'Hey, Owen' Tahjee

'Hi Tahjee, how are you doing?' Owen

'Well' Tahjee 'I'm looking for everyone to come to my house, everyone else has accepted and has time what about you?'

'Sure, I will be there in an hour, I'm just going to finish this battle' Owen 'Alright sorry, my friend wants me so I'll finish this nice and quick. Andromon?'

_Weird that EVERYONE has the time to go?_

'Alright, Andromon digivolve to…' Andromon 'HiAndromon. I was planning to go easy on you until something came up'

'Atomic Ray!' HiAndromon

'Alright bye' Owen

'Oh man' Tamer

-Tahjee's Hosue an hour later-

'Alright, I hope Owen gets here soon' Tahjee

'Well' Maria 'Are we going to do anything?'

'This is just a discussion' Adrian 'But I do have something to show'

'What is it?' Melanie

'You can all see when everyone gets here' Arianna

The doorbell rings, and Tahjee goes to answer it.

'Sorry to keep you waiting' Owen

'Don't mind that, hurry up and come in' Lizardramon

'I have something to show all of you' Adrian 'After me and Tahjee's Digivice broke and the war. My dad wanted me to create a new Digivice'

'So now you trust your father?' Tahjee

'No not really' Adrian 'But I've finished the prototype'

'And have you shown your father?" Wingmon

'NO! I'm not going to show him another Digivice for all I care' Adrian 'He annoyed me a lot the last time, but I guess I can show him a completed version when we have it'

'I can see how' Flowmon

'It must've been tough fighting your father and all' Hagurumon 'But he did care for you when he quit the battle because you would've died if it kept going'

'I know' Adrian 'But'

'Well, I guess he just can't trust dad enough yet' Arianna

'After all you'd never know what's going to happen next, so he's being safe around him' Aquamon

'Though, there are many problems with this' Liollmon

'But the Prototpe, I've made works a lot like the original Digivice except for the fact it came from Arianna's Digivice properties, and I just added in a few more features' Adrian

'Like what?' Tahjee

'Now we can digivolve straight from Rookie to Mega+' Adrian

'Really?' Tahjee

'Well it's still unstable' Adrian 'So it's really risky to use it for any of the new functions'

'Alright' Maria

'Well we can still go to the Digital World right?' Tahjee

'Instead of keeping it to Japan' Adrian 'I plan on releasing it to the world, since it would be much better and fair'

'I guess' Tahjee 'What should we call it? Tamer 3.0'

'World Tamer' Aquamon 'It's for Tamers around the world, so might as well be unimaginative'

'Well I'd like to see the Sovereigns' Tahjee 'That shadow that absorbed BlackLizardramon was really weird'

'Yeah' Adrian 'Wonder who it was'

'We'd like to go too' Maria

'After all we may have disbanded but only the 6 of us are allowed' Melanie

'I guess' Arianna 'We're all going'

'Right' Hagurumon

'I can't wait' Owen 'Another Team adventure, Hip, Hip Hooray!'

-Seal-

'Alright' Tahjee 'I came here for questions'

'Who was that shadowy figure that took the data of BlackLizardramon?' Lizardramon 'He maybe an evil Lizardramon but he's still a fellow Lizardramon'

'We don't know' Fanglongmon 'But we can tell you this, do not disband the DigiDestined yet'

'Really?' Wingmon

'Yes, it's important you don't disband' Ebonwumon 'We noticed the seal for Holocaumon has been broken, he's probably roaming free'

'Well all I could see was a Dragonic figure' Maria 'So it could've been any Dragon Digimon like Lizardramon, even though it wasn't him'

'I don't think any of us had time to check data on it' Owen 'It left so fast'

'Yes' Azulongmon 'But on the other hand'

'We'll upgrade all your Digivices, to a new Digivice' Baihumon

'What?' Maria

'Why?' Aquamon

'This will be for all of you and every Tamer' Fanglongmon 'We wanted to repay you for what you've done'

'Alright' Tahjee

'This'll be your World Tamer Digivice from the design of Adrian's' Ebonwumon

_It looks like a… you know what, who cares? Just know it's a touch Digivice which uses a screen and no buttons._

'Awesome what can this do?' Owen

'It can catch Digimon, but it cannot use the Power Data Function or Download Function, it allows you to carry 3 Digimon with you the partner which is more likely outside of the Digivice and 2 others. It uses other Digimon outside for a Power Data Boost, in a Digital Paradise which you'll have to make yourself. There are many features, but that's a sum up' Zhuquiaomon

'Alright' Fanglongmon

Suddenly the dimension becomes a city, and Zhuquiaomon, Azulongmon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon disappear.

'Huh?' Tahjee 'What's going on?'

'I think that all the dimensions might have fused together somehow, this place is Digital yet physical.' Fanglongmon

'I see' Lizardramon

'You must find the cause of this and fix it, this could be very dangerous' Fanglongmon 'You must, defeat or destroy it'

'Alright' Tahjee 'Well we can catch Digimon right?'

'No' Fanglongmon 'You can catch them later this is very important if you start catching now, it might be horrific for the Digimon and Humans in this world'

'Alright' Tahjee 'So where do we find this disturbance?'

'Since this enemy can fuse Dimensions together the best place would be a place amplifying attacks' Fanglongmon

'No idea' Lizardramon

'Well let's look around' Tahjee

-After an hour-

'Alright find anything?' Tahjee

'If we're all back here then guessing no' Melanie

'Where's Arianna? 'Adrian

'Let's call her' Maria

'I've found something get over here quick' Arianna

'Alright but don't move or let it see you' Adrian

'Right' Arianna

-Arianna's Spot-

'This Digimon is doing something I have no idea of?' Arianna

'Let's see' Maria 'Dimensiomon, he's a Mutant Variable Digimon, Infinite Level, a dangerous Digimon who can travel through Dimensions and Worlds possibly universes, look out for the I hate Fanfiction attack especially if you're a non-cannon character'

'Wait did you break the 4th Wall or is that what it says?' Tahjee

'Yes, you can break the fourth wall here' Dimensiomon 'Due to the instability of this World you can break the 4th Wall'

'Awesome!' Owen 'This is the worst fanfiction anyone has ever made, especially out of all the Digimon Fanfiction'

The ground starts to crumble a bit.

'Look out, every time you break the 4th Wall, you will speed up the process' Dimensiomon

'Dang it' Owen 'What are you doing anyways?'

'I'm wiping out the Digimon Franchise' Dimensiomon 'This will take 2 days to do, but since you broke it once it's now 44 hours left.'

'But if you destroy the Digimon Franchise you won't exist.' Tahjee

The ground shakes again.

'Do I care I've been placed as a villain twice in this Franchise' Dimensiomon 'I don't care about the Franchise anymore, this will be the end.'

'Alright we will stop you!' Maria 'Flowmon!'

'I hate Fanfiction!' Dimensiomon 'This does work effectively against non-official characters like you guys.'

'How are you planning to do it exactly?' Adrian

'Easy, I've fused every Dimension from all the worlds togethers such as the Digital World and Human World in every World and Universe are now fused' Dimensiomon 'So they are now colliding as we speak. Wait who made me say my plan?'

'I don't know you're in the writer's Universe so I guess the writer does have power over you' Tahjee

'Great, 30 hours left.' Dimensiomon

'Alright let's go!' Adrian

'DIGIVOLVE!' DigiDestined

This appears on all the DigiDestined's Digivices: 01000100 01101001 01100111 01101001 01110110 01101111 01101100 01110101 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 (Digivolution)

'Aquamon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Aquamon

A Violet silhouette of Dolphmon covers Aquamon changing shape into a Mermaimon and finally a silhouette of MarineAngemon comes out and starts changing shape into MarineAngemon Holy Mode.

'MarineAngemon Holy Mode!' MarineAngemon

'Hagurumon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Hagurumon

A Grey silhouette of Guardromon covers Hagurumon changing shape into an Andromon and finally a silhouette of HiAndromon steps out and starts changing shape into HIAndromon Hacker Mode.

'HiAndromon Hacker Mode!' HiAndromon

'Flowmon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Flowmon

A Green silhouette of Greenmon covers Flowmon changing shape into a Blossomon silhouette and finally a silhouette of Violemon comes out of Blossomon, whose shape changes into Violemon Armour Mode.

'Violemon Armour Mode!' Violemon

'Wingmon Double Warp Digivolve to…' Wingmon

A Pink silhouette of Diatrymon covers Wingmon changing shape into a Yimon silhouette and finally a silhouette of Varodurumon whose shape changes to Violemon True Mode.

'Varodurumon True Mode!' Varodurumon

'Lizardramon' Lizardramon

'Liollmon' Liollmon

'Warp Digivolve to…' Both

Their respective Digivolution sequences begin.

'Quadramon!' Quadramon

'RayLiamon' RayLiamon

'Final Digivolve to…' Both

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Alright take him down!' Arianna

Dimensiomon copies itself 6 times.

'WHAT?!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'6 Infinite Levels' Adrian 'We're royally screwed'

'Yes, and get ready for the destruction of Digimon altogether!' Dimensiomon

Then suddenly 4 beams of light appear, and appear come out V-Tamer Taichi Yagami, D-Cyber Hikaru Ryuuji, Teru Raku, and Masuken Kana, as well as Digimon Next Tsurugi Tatsuno, Yuu Inui and Shou Kahara.

'Where am I?' Taichi

'In uh…' Maria 'What is this place called?'

'Pretty sure the author called it something like Digimon Digital War' Owen 'Well it's a whole new world to yours.'

The ground shakes again.

'Now you have 28 hours.' Dimensiomon

'Alright' Taichi 'But how did I end up in the Digital World?'

'This isn't just the Digital World this is a fusion of all dimensions and soon all our worlds are going to crash into each other completely destroying the Digimon Franchise' Owen

'24 hours' Dimensiomon

'It's the same will all of our worlds' Arianna

'So that's why Agumon was in the Human World' Tsurugi

'You mean me?' Agumon

'Gaomon as well' Yuu

'Why is he even doing this?'

'I didn't believe Peckmon also was there' Shou

'I think we HAVE to defeat this guy' Peckmon

'So Veedramon got to me that way' Taichi

'I'm surprised' Dorugoramon

'But how?' Ryuumon

'How did this happen?' Agumon (X)

'That guy over there is fusing all of the Dimensions and colliding our worlds as we speak' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Well let's get on with quick intros' Maria

'I am Taichi Yagami, my partner is UlforceVeedramon Future Mode' Taichi

'Tsurugi Tatsuno, I am partnered with Agumon' Tsurugi

'My name is Yuu Inui, Gaomon is my partner' Yuu

'I am partnered with Peckmon, you can call me Shou Kahara' Shou

'I am Hikaru Ryuuji' Hikaru 'This is Dorugoramon one of the Mega Forms it has'

'This is Ryuumon, I am Masuken Kana' Masuken

'Teru Raku, Agumon X is my partner' Teru

'X?' Tahjee

'Short for X-Antibody' Hikaru 'It improves a Digimon's strength, you don't have that in your world?'

'No we don't, not that I know of' Tahjee & Battledramon

'You better hurry up you have 20 hours left until destruction.' Dimensiomon

'Alright we can start discussing later' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Well quickly' Maria 'I am Maria, I am partnered with Flowmon, right now she has already digivolved'

'Melanie, Wingmon, Varodurumon' Melanie

'Didn't understand anything' Taichi

'Arianna, my partner is Aquamon but currently a MarineAngemon Holy Mode' Arianna

'MarineAngemon?' Tsurugi

'Owen, Hagurumon right now HiAndromon Hacker Mode' Owen

'Those two are Tahjee and Adrian, their partners are Lizardramon and Liollmon respectively and the ones right now with them are Battledramon and WildLiomon' Maria 'But I think it's time for us to start battling with them'

'Alright, just join the battle!' Adrian & WildLiomon 'We can't take them all on'

'Alright!' Taichi 'Zero take them down!'

'18 hours left until destruction' Dimensiomon 'Why am I saying this I never wanted to say it in the first place great writer is being annoying, how about this! Fanfiction Destroyer, this destroys a Fanfiction made my Monsteranime'

'NOT US!' Owen

'16 hours left' Dimensiomon 'And the Fanfcition destroyed is return of the Dragon Warriors.'

-Dragon Warrior's at their current time-

'Alright, my turn to gain Speed Counters' Anthony

'*goes towards Pit Stop*' James 'Alright, you're turn Kun'

'*rides towards the field*' Kun 'My turn'

'Right, so you better hurry up, I'm up at 5 Speed Counters' Anthony

'I still have 12, I activate 1 for Tu, and since I have 2 or more Speed Counters I can discard a Tu Monster to draw and add a Tu Card to my hand.

All of the Sudden the screen went black with an explosion.

-Digital War World-

Dorugoramon de-digivolves to Dorumon.

'Alright!' Hikaru

'Ready' Masuken

'Dorumon!' Dorumon

'Ryuumon!' Ryuumon

'Warp DNA Digivolve to…' Both

'Alphamon Ouryuken!' Alphamon

'Agumon X Warp Digivolve to…' Agumon 'WarGreymon X!'

'Let's go Agumon!' Tsurugi

'Don't forget about me and Gaomon!' Yuu

'I'm still here as well!' Shou

'Digimon Twin!' Tsurugi and Yuu

'Digisoul Burst Charge!' Shou

At that moment a light goes into Shou's hands and he receives it where his hand hits the DNA/Digisoul receiver thingy.

'Peckmon digivolve to…'Peckmon 'Ravemon!'

'Agumon digivolve to…' Agumon 'VictoryGreymon!'

'Gaomon digivolve to…' Gaomon 'ZeedGarurumon!'

'I'd like to check their data' Owen 'But our focus is on the battle'

'Digital Boost!' Arianna 'Omni Booster!'

'Alright!' MarineAngemon

'Dramon Breaker!' VictoryGreymon

'Z'd Cannon!' Z'dGarurumon

'Celestial Blade!' Ravemon

'The Ray of Victory!' Zeromaru

'Light Laser!' Varodurumon

'Fairy Spear!' Violemon

'Whirlpool of Judgement!' MarineAngemon

'Finished Blade!' HiAndromon

'Thunder of the King!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Supreme Dragon Blast!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Why are they talking at the same time?' Taichi

'Result of their Final Digivolution' Maria

'Keep going!' Melanie

'Heh, you can't be us' Dimensiomon 'You only have 15 hours left.'

'Let's try DNA Digivolving' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Good Idea' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'DNA digivolve to…' All 4

'Revie…' All 4

'It didn't' work?' Tahjee & Battledramon

'Maybe we need more energy or something' WildLiomon & Adrian

'I have an idea!' Maria 'Let's all transfer our energy to them'

'Alright!' Melanie

'Do it HiAndromon!' Owen

'You as well MarineAngemon!' Arianna

They all give energy to the 2 Super-Ultimates and de-digivolve to their In-Training Forms.

'I feel power!' Battledramon & Tahjee

'Same here!' WildLiomon & Adrian

'Battledramon!' Tahjee & Battledramon

'WildLiomon!' Adrian & WildLiomon

'DNA Digivolve to…' All 4

'Reviemon!' Reviemon, Tahjee & Adrian

'Now our Infinite Level has come out to play!' Maria

'There's still 6 of us against 1 of you with equal strength' Dimensiomon

'Infinite?' Tsurugi

'Level past Mega and even Super-Ultimate' Owen

'WHAT?!' Taichi 'Is that even possible?'

'Beast Blade!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Dragon Blade!' Adrian & Reviemon _(I noticed I swapped them around)_

'You've taken down 2 of me?' Dimensiomon 'I can make more copies as longs as we all live'

'Then how about a Knight Ray!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'And a Thunder Claw!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Remember to be careful!' Arianna

'What if we all transfer energy towards them!' Teru 'Seems like they can take them all down by themselves if they have all the energy we have'

'Great idea' Hikaru

'NO WAY!' Arianna 'If they can't hold it they'd die'

'And we'd die anyways if we didn't' Adrian & Reviemon 'Look Dimensiomon is about to kill us all anyways, take the risk to win'

'I agree to' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Then let's do it!' Taichi

'Just be careful' Tsurugi

'Yeah' Maria

'Don't try anything stupid' Melanie

All the energy is absorbed to Reviemon's blades.

'Alright, time for the 2 Blades to serve Justice once again!' Adrian, Reviemon & Tahjee

'Beast!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Dragon!' Tahjee & Reviemon

'Annihilation!' DigiDestined & Digimon

'Hah, is that the best you can do, I'm still here!' Dimensiomon 'I hate Fanfiction! You have less than 5 hours left'

'Cape Deflect!' Adrian & Reviemon

'Again!' Tahjee

Dimensiomon now splits into many more Dimensiomon.

'Try this on for size!' Teru

'Why don't we all say it this time?' Tsurugi 'It seemed like a really powerful blast, and I would like to see what happens in this world'

'Good point' Yuu

'Beast-Dragon Annihilation!' Everyone + Digimon

'Hah, stupid logic like that won't work!' Dimensiomon 'Wait what?!'

As Dimensiomon disappears everyone from the other series also disappear.

'Where did they go?' Arianna

'I also wanted to ask about their world' Adrian

'Oh well' Cubmon

'Another Enemy taken down!' Lizimon

'Hey everyone helped' Tahjee 'We might as well congratulate everyone'

'Well let's go back to the Real World' Maria 'That was an annoying battle'

'I know' Flowmon

'Hey, we're all in this' Hagurumon

'Together' Aquamon

'Forever' Wingmon

'Because' Lizimon

'We are'

'THE DIGIDESTINED!' All of them

The scene ends.

**_Read V-Tamer 01 I think there's a 01 at the start unsure, but also read Next and D-Cyber, to support the Digimon MANGA Franchise._**

_Sequel will come out soon hopefully._


	44. New Season out!

Digital War hasn't completely covered everything so this new series is being added to the mix. Digimon Digital Monsters: Digital Enemy

Still using the same Main Characters as this season did just older and more mature (I think) still having to learn how to control their emotions though.


End file.
